Heaven and Hell
by ThorW
Summary: Light has died and is in Heaven, he finds L, but what will happen when they meet? Follow the story to find out...
1. Failure brings opportunity

His vision was distorted.  
He was corrupted by power.  
And soon he began to fight for his world.  
There had been fights of willpower, fights of stratagems, fights of fists.  
And then there was death.

"Ugh... what happened?" The boy began to stir as he sat up, "Where am I?" Light Yagami, the boy who tried to become God and had failed, was just waking up after an intense situation. "How did I get here? I don't remember coming here." Light looked around, but all he was able to see was emptiness, blankness, nothingness. "All I remember is-" The boy just realized.... he was dead. "No... I-I failed... I failed to bring a new world to my people. No, this-this just can't be happening! I was supposed to be God! In a perfect world! I was cleansing that world, this isn't right!" Light shouted into the empty space.

"Damnit, this wasn't supposed to happen." Light began to rant now, "Damn that Ryuk why didn't he help me? If he would have helped I would have-. No, I shouldn't blame him it was that damn Near's fault, if he would have left me be-. No not even him. It wasn't Near or Ryuk's fault, it was Ryuuzaki's fault. Why the hell didn't he let me cure the world of the disease that was plaguing it? If he would have just left me alone I'd be left to rule and we'd both be alive." Light was beginning to shout out as loud as he could.  
"It's all your fault Ryuuzaki!"

Light looked up again and realized the sensation he felt was that of one on a roller coaster. His stomach began to rise up into his throat and his hair was flying back. "What is this? Am I moving?" Light inquired to the nothingness. After several minutes of this feeling Light began to slowly stop. "Great, now where am I?" Light asked the new location, which was a rather simple 2 story house. It looked like a common house that could be found in any suburban neighborhood. It was pure white, with red shingles. It had several windows, some of which had plants on their sills, a garden that could be seen on the side of the house, some trees around the same area, lawn furniture, and one of those large swings that several people could sit on. Light looked around and noticed that this house just seemed to be there, no others could be seen. "Well, at least I'm at a place I can sit at and maybe get some food." Light said realizing that even while dead he felt the sensation of hunger.

Light knocked on the door, but no answer. He decided if no-one was around then he would get something to eat now, and repay whoever lived there later. Light walked in and went to the refrigerator. He opened the door to find nothing more than a single carton of strawberries. "It's not much, but it is better than nothing." Light said with a sigh. He began eating the strawberries and ranting more about how Ryuuzaki ruined his plan for the perfect world.

"Damn that Ryuuzaki. He ruined my plan by getting involved. If he just would have left me alone the world would be a perfect place to live in and we'd both be able to enjoy a long life. He didn't get it!" Light began shouting again. "You know, Yagami-kun, you still talk too much." Light's eyes widened, "That-that voice... no it can't be. There's no way it can be-" Light said as he whipped his head around to see the source of the voice. Light's eyes defied human anatomy and widened even further, almost to the point where they might have rolled out. Because standing in the doorway was the very person that Light had been complaining about, the great detective, Ryuuzaki. 


	2. Limbo

The face he loathed.  
The man he hated.  
The one he never desired to meet again.  
Is the first he met in his new world...

"How-how can this be? I killed you Ryuuzaki." Light stammered still shocked to see the detective.

"Yagami-kun, that's not like you, stating the obvious. And if you haven't noticed you are dead as well." The great detective pointed out.

"...Fine, you're right, but why was I sent here to where you live?" Light inquired angrily.

"Hmmm.... well, Yagami-kun, you are here for one of 3 reasons. One would be that this is your own personal Heaven."

"THERE. IS. NO. WAY. THAT. IS. TRUE." Light quickly replied.

"Please refrain from interrupting me so we can narrow this down to the reason that you're here. The second reason for why you would be here is that this is your own personal Hell."

"Well that's probably it." Light interrupted again.

"Yagami-kun, as I said before do not interrupt me. There is still one more condition. You may be in Limbo, meaning the Gods have not yet decided whether you belong in your own personal Heaven or Hell." The detective finally was able to finish.

"Alright Ryuuzaki, but how do you know which one it is?" Light asked.

"Well, I've already determined which one it is... you are in Limbo." Ryuuzaki answered.

"How do you know that?" Light quickly asked him.

"Well, Yagami-kun, if you don't know which it is then you must be in Limbo because you would have been addressed by the Gods and told which would be your destiny."

"Alright well then what exactly is Limbo."

"Yagami-kun, if you would discontinue interrupting me then all would be explained by now. Now then as I was saying, you are in Limbo, which is the state you are in when the Gods have not yet decided whether you should be put in Heaven or Hell. Since you are in Limbo they sent you here because I was apparently the one person you knew who would not treat you any differently than another person."

"What?!" Light interrupted again, "You not treat me differently than another person?! Why would I believe that? I killed you after all."

Ryuuzaki thought about it and answered, "I'm not sure, but I truly won't treat you differently. I know I should be angry at you for killing me, but for one reason or another I cannot be angry at you."

Light stared at Ryuuzaki and Ryuuzaki stared back, Ryuuzaki's stare was like a piercing arrow and Light had to turn away. "Fine, but how do I get out of Limbo and into my own personal Heaven? And away from you." Light asked while still turned away.

"If Yagami-kun wishes to get into Heaven then he would either have to do something to help someone in the living world, or he would have to hope for the Gods to decide he was worthy." The panda faced detective answered.

"I guess I'll help someone then, how do I do that?" Light asked.

"To do that you will first have to have me submit a request for you, because those in Limbo cannot leave without permission. But do not be in a rush, as you have apparently noticed we can still feel hunger. We can also feel tired, thirsty, and a number of other feelings that we could feel while alive."

"What do you mean don't be in a rush?!?" Light interrupted, "I wanna get the hell outta here now!"

"Light!" Ryuuzaki said forcefully, "It will do you no good to try and do something while famished and exhausted, besides that it will take several days before we would be able to get a reply. If you want me to even consider helping you then I suggest that you calm down and listen to me."

"....Fine, but there is no more food Ryuuzaki." Light gave up easily this time, he decided that he needed Ryuuzaki's help if he truly couldn't leave without permission.

"Light, I have food right here." Ryuuzaki said holding up bags of various sweets and strawberries. "Now Yagami-kun eat and sleep, and tomorrow we will discuss ways you can get into Heaven." 


	3. Staredown

An afterlife unexpected.  
Heaven or Hell awaits.  
Which will be the destiny of the former God...

Light woke up early, at what he would approximate as 6:00 AM, but it was hard to tell because in his new environment the light would either be bright white during the day, or dark during the night, there was no in between. He went downstairs to find Ryuuzaki already awake, sitting in a chair, reading, and eating a piece of cake.

"Oh, good morning Yagami-kun." Ryuuzaki said taking a bite of cake.

Light chuckled a bit, "Up early and eating cake, I guess old habits die hard. So Ryuuzaki did you get any food other than sweets to eat?"

"Actually yes Yagami-kun." Ryuuzaki said taking another bite of cake, "I went out last night and got some food that you would be more comfortable eating." Ryuuzaki ended the statement by pointing to the bags on the kitchen table. Light was surprised by the lengths that Ryuuzaki went through to accommodate him.

"Wow, thanks Ryuuzaki. I guess you may have told the truth when you said you wouldn't be biased towards me." Light said searching the bag. He found within it: some fruit (mainly oranges), some bread and various foods to go on the bread, a carton of eggs, milk, some chicken, some vegetables, and one more item... "What's this? Shrimp! My favorite food, how did you know Ryuuzaki?" Light said ecstatically.

"If you had forgotten Yagami-kun, you were my main suspect of being Kira. I was watching you at all times and it wasn't too hard to find out that you like shrimp." Ryuuzaki said finishing off the last of his cake.

"Wow, I'm surprised you remembered something so miniscule from back then." Light said while beginning to fix a breakfast of eggs. Ryuuzaki merely acknowledged with a nod and went back to his reading. Light finished off his breakfast and walked over to the bookcase and grabbed a book of his own to read, but before he began he remembered an important question to ask, "Hey Ryuuzaki, when can we set up the time for me to go to the living world to help someone?"

Ryuuzaki didn't even look up while he replied, "I have called in, and I will be able to go and set up the time 3 days from now."

"3 Days!" Light nearly shouted, "Why will it take so long?"

"Yagami-kun, think of how many people die in a single day. There are a good number who go into Limbo and all of them have to make appointments just as you do. I apologize that this inconveniences you, but you will have to wait patiently." Ryuuzaki answered.

Light sighed, "Alright, thank you for helping me though." Light opened his book and began to read, but he looked up for a moment and saw Ryuuzaki staring intently at him. "Ryuuzaki... is there a reason why you are staring at me like that?" Light asked.

"Not really, just feeling a bit nostalgic." Ryuuzaki replied putting his thumb in its usual place.

Light sighed and smiled, "Like I said before, I guess old habits die hard." He went back to reading and just ignored Ryuuzaki for a while, but eventually he remembered why he hated it when Ryuuzaki would be suspicious of him. "Ryuuzaki please stop now, there is no reason to study me in such a manner and it's getting a little creepy."

Ryuuzaki shrugged, "Alright, if that's what you wish." He walked over grabbed a new book and began to read it. The two sat there reading their books, but eventually Light noticed Ryuuzaki was staring at him again.

"Ryuuzaki I asked you not to do that, please do not stare at me." Light said a little more annoyed now.

"I apologize Yagami-kun, but I have already read all of these books and I remember that trying to guess what you were thinking was far more entertaining and mind stimulating." Ryuuzaki stated with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well let me make it easier for you, I'm thinking: I can't wait to get out of here so I don't have this maniac staring at me all day long." Light replied even more annoyed.

"Yagami-kun there is no reason to feel like I am judging you or something of the such, I am just a little bored." Ryuuzaki replied still staring into Light.

Light sighed heavily, "Alright fine if you really need to stare at me to feel entertained then go ahead." Light went back to reading his book, but could not concentrate on the words he read. The whole time he felt those eyes, those penetrating eyes burning into him just as they did when he was being investigated. He began to fidget in his seat, and tried to shake off the feeling of the stare but it was always there, peering into his soul and not giving him a moment of peace.

"Yagami-kun, as I said earlier there is no reason for you to feel as though I am judging you." Ryuuzaki stated thumb still in place and stare unaverted.

"How did you know I was feeling uncomfortable?" Light asked.

"You're fidgeting and sweating a little." Ryuuzaki stated, "Remember I am watching you as I did when I was investigating you as Kira."

"Ryuuzaki, it's late now so I'm going to make some dinner and try to get your stare out of my mind." Light said as he got up and went to the kitchen. He pulled out a piece of chicken and some peas, and began to cook both. All the while Ryuuzaki sat in his chair staring at Light. Even though Light had a little more to do he could still feel Ryuuzaki's stare. He was able to finish without anything being burned, which was more difficult than anyone would expect due to Ryuuzaki's staring. After he finished Ryuuzaki walked over, grabbed a piece of cake, and took a seat next to Light. They both ate silently, but Ryuuzaki's gaze was still upon Light.

"Ryuuzaki," Light said as he finished eating, "I'm going to my room because I can't take your stare anymore." Light watched Ryuuzaki and it looked as though he saw... sadness? 'No it can't be.' Light thought to himself. He shrugged it off as his imagination and went to bed. 


	4. Friends once again

The gaze of a God.  
Haunting my dreams.  
But when it is there.  
I feel happy...

That night Light had a restless sleep. The whole time he dreamt of the Kira investigation. He dreamt of the actions he took against those close to him, how easily he cast off all others and killed anyone who might have got in his way. But the worst part of all was that day, that horrible day that he killed off Ryuuzaki. It kept going through his mind, the way Ryuuzaki fell from his chair wide eyed and Light caught him. He remembered the feeling of remorse that had overtaken him, that deep cutting pain he felt for killing his best friend in the world. And then he remembered... that bastard Kira. That side of him that made him enjoy killing Ryuuzaki, the one who made him smile in the presence of the pain that Ryuuzaki felt. All night he watched the image, in the dream he screamed, "NO! DON'T DO IT! DON'T KILL YOUR FRIEND!" But all that Kira did was laugh at him and say, "He's in the way of God. I'm cleansing the world, and he must die for denying the will of God." And then he watched as Kira's plan came to fruition, and Ryuuzaki once again fell to the ground in pain...

"NOOOO!!" Light screamed as he woke up in a cold sweat. "Wha-what, just a dream?" He asked himself in between pants.

"Yagami-kun!" Ryuuzaki burst in through the door worry filling his face. "What was all the screaming for?"

Light was panting and shaking a little, but he soon regained enough composure to answer, "It's-it's nothing... just a bad dream."

Ryuuzaki sighed in relief, "Good, I thought something had happened to you." Ryuuzaki turned back around and left Light's room.

Light was attempting to pull himself together when he realized, "Wait did he say he thought something happened to me? Was he worried about me?" Light disregarded it as a natural reaction when someone would hear a scream like that. Light got himself up then took a shower and got dressed. He was still thinking of that dream and all the pain he felt. He shook his head and went to the kitchen to fix himself some breakfast. Today he only had a sandwich consisting of ham and cheese. Ryuuzaki, as always, had a piece of cake but this time he at least had some strawberries. Light walked into the living room and, as he had expected, Ryuuzaki was continuing the activity of staring at Light.

"Well, I thought so." Light sighed when he saw Ryuuzaki staring intently at him. "Ryuuzaki since you seem hell bent on staring at me at all times, we might as well get a conversation going to keep it from being as uncomfortable."

Ryuuzaki took a bite of his cake, "Alright Yagami-kun, what would you like to talk about?"

"Well first of all I'd like to know what Heaven is like." Light asked taking a seat near Ryuuzaki.

"I see. Well, it is a very nice place to be in. There is an unlimited supply of food provided there, there is no violence, and there is no pollution. Only Angels may live there though, otherwise anyone else is given a house such as the one we are in now."

"Alright, but have you learned what Hell is like?" Light asked with increasing curiosity.

Ryuuzaki took another bite of his cake, "Mmm, so you are like me as I expected. You see I asked the same question when I got here. I have not been able to see Hell personally, but I was able to get a description. I was told that Hell is a horrible place. There is nothing there, but perverse torture and searing pain. Throughout eternity when one is in Hell they may only know sorrow. All in all from what I was told, you would not want to see this place much less be within it."

Light gulped from this description. He had known Hell would not be a place where he would want to be sent but the fact that it made Ryuuzaki shudder with a mixture of disgust and fear from just remembering a description made Light feel more fear than he thought possible.

Ryuuzaki saw the fear in Light's face, "Light-kun, please let's leave this subject and talk about something else."

"O-ok Ryuuzaki..." Light trailed off, still thinking of what may await him if he were to go to Hell. Then he thought of that dream he had the night before 'Heh, as long as I can escape that dream maybe Hell won't be so bad' Light thought to himself.

"Yagami-kun, I have a question for you now." Ryuuzaki said to break the silence. "If you were to have succeeded in your plan then what would you have done after it all?"

"What do you mean what would I have done? I would have reigned over the new world as God." Light answered.

"Well let's think about that for a moment Yagami-kun. First of all, you would probably have to stay hidden for fear of those who might have wanted to kill you. Secondly, you would have had almost none of your friends left alive. And finally, you would have to keep a small social life for fear of being discovered. Were you really prepared for all of those circumstances?" Ryuuzaki retorted to Light's answer.

Light was speechless. It was true he had thought that some of those conditions may have had to have been met, but was he prepared for all of that? He had planned on submitting the world to his will and then stepping out as their God. "...I suppose you are correct Ryuuzaki. I didn't think that far ahead. And I wasn't expecting the death of all of my friends to occur, but now that you mention it I would have killed them all so I could continue to live."

The two continued to talk about topics such as this and what strategies would probably have worked and which would have failed. To Light and Ryuuzaki both it was an enjoyable day because they challenged each other to matches of wits, just like when they were alive. When day turned to night Light fixed the shrimp he had gotten for that night's dinner. Ryuuzaki had grabbed a piece of cake, but Light took it away and gave him a plate of shrimp.

"Yagami-kun? I bought this shrimp for you, there is no need to give me any." Ryuuzaki said bewildered.

Light smiled, "Ryuuzaki this is to say thank you for the help. Also I want to share with you, I found today quite enjoyable."

And then something Light had not expected... a smile graced Ryuuzaki's lips. This was not an easy thing to see because Ryuuzaki was a man of little emotion. "Thank you very much Light-kun." Ryuuzaki said with the smile on his face.

The two ate the shrimp and said their good nights. Light was walking down the hall to his room and notice Ryuuzaki following. "Ryuuzaki?" Light questioned.

"I've decided to go to my room for the night rather than staying in the living room. Perhaps I may be able to get some sleep tonight." While Ryuuzaki was speaking, Light could feel that penetrating stare again, but this time he welcomed it a little more. This time instead of feeling like a judging stare it felt more friendly. Light reached his room and entered replaying the day's events. He decided if this was his own personal Hell, as he stated when he first reached the house, then he wouldn't mind that much.


	5. Revelation

Once my enemy...  
Now my friend...  
A relationship rebuilt...  
Ready to be furthered again...

Light had woken up early again and he had dreamt that awful dream again. "Dammit, if this doesn't stop soon I'll never be able to sleep well again." Light was getting quite irritated with this dream, but he had to deal with it. He went through his morning routine and went to the kitchen to fix himself breakfast, but he noticed that the insomniac detective was not sitting in the living room as usual, "Guess he really was able to sleep." Light fixed his breakfast and ate quickly. He went over grabbed a book and began to read. After a bit of time he realized that Ryuuzaki was still nowhere to be found.

Light walked down the hall to Ryuuzaki's room and knocked on the door, "Hey Ryuuzaki. You feeling alright?" ...No answer, Light was a little worried. "Hey Ryuuzaki!" ...Still no answer, "All right I'm coming in now." Light opened the door and entered Ryuuzaki's room. There was noone inside, but Light noticed a piece of paper on the bed. He picked it up and read it,

"Light I have gone to set up your appointment to leave to Earth.  
I will be back late in the day sorry that I wasn't able to tell you before I left,  
I wanted to get there a little earlier because there is always a large line of people. See you when I get back."

"Of course, I forgot that today was the day to set up the appointment." Light walked over and leaned against the bedpost. Suddenly the support he had gave out and he fell against the wall, "Ow... why did that give out so easily?" He looked over at the part that gave out and noticed it was back to its normal position. "What the hell? How is it back like that? I know I felt it give out." He walked over and pulled at the top of the post, it was detachable. The post was connected to a string that ran through it. "Ok its connected to a string, but why?" Light looked behind himself and part of the wall had opened up into a small compartment. "...Is Ryuuzaki hiding something?" Light was contemplating whether he should look inside to find out what Ryuuzaki had taken the time to conceal into this elaborately made hiding place. He concluded that if he didn't look he would remain curious and want to try and check what's there sometime again, and chances were that Ryuuzaki would not give him that opportunity anytime soon.

He looked into the small cove in the wall and found a box. Luckily for Light it did not have a lock so he could open it. Inside he found a few things that appeared to be from the Kira investigation. There was a picture of himself, a few reproduced documents from the investigation, and a few things from when Near and Mello were trying to catch him. "Well I guess that he was always investigating me. But why would he go through all the trouble to hide these? Maybe he thought I would have thought he wouldn't treat me as an equal? Hmm..." None of it made any sense. Light continued to read over the documents he found, nothing more than theories of what Light's next move would be it wasn't anything that would warrant the elaborate concealance... that is until he found what was at the bottom. It was a note, dated at the time in which Light was chained to Ryuuzaki. It read,

"Light, this investigation has been one of the best times that I have been able to have in my entire life.  
Not only because it is so challenging, but also because I have made my first friend.  
You truly are the only friend I have ever had. But recently I have noticed that I'm feeling a little more.  
Every day that I remain chained to you I grow stronger feelings towards you... and now I think I love you."

"What?!" Light shouted as he read those words. "I-Is this for real?" Light read on through the rest of it,

"Light by now I'm sure that you've gotten much less comfortable with me, but I can't help it and I need you to know.  
I fell for you during the time we spent together, but then again who wouldn't?  
You are easily the most intelligent person I have ever met in my life. And you are also the sexiest.  
Every day during the investigation I would find myself glancing over at you, and making slight brushes against you.  
Every night when you fell asleep I would be able to watch you; you are so cute when you sleep.  
I'm sorry that I didn't have the guts to just come out and say this, I'm sure that by the time I give you this it will have been put off for a long time.  
I truly hope that you feel the same feelings for me. If you don't I will understand if you do not want to be around me anymore.  
I hope and pray with all my heart that my suspicions are unfounded and you are not Kira.  
But if you are then I don't have the heart to convict you and I would rather not be around so I leave you with a present...

Love,  
Lawliet"

"H-His real name? He fell in love with me so much that he would rather die than see me as Kira?" Light sat down taking in everything that he had just read. He sat there thinking of everything he and Ryuuzaki had been through. He thought about Ryuuzaki for a while, about all of his good qualities. He was intelligent, a very kind person, and Light had to admit he had times where he thought of how good Ryuuzaki looked. It was so much to take in at once, Light felt overwhelmed. He kept thinking of all the good times he had with Ryuuzaki. He thought of how much they had in common and how happy he was able to feel when he was around Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki truly did have something about him that he emanated that made Light feel comfortable. He admitted that even during the time he was Kira he admired Ryuuzaki, but did this all mean he was in love? Light decided to keep this to himself and give it some time before he would conclude one way or another.

He put the box back into its hiding place and went into the living room and tried to read, but all that went through his mind was what he found today. Then it hit him, the dream that he had been having. He felt so much remorse during it; maybe he was in love with Ryuuzaki but would never admit it. It kept running through his mind all day. He couldn't think of anything except Ryuuzaki, nothing but the great detective could enter his thoughts.

The door suddenly opened, Ryuuzaki walked in with a piece of paper. "Hello Light. Sorry that I couldn't tell you that I was leaving, did you find my note?"

"Uhh... yeah um, I-I found it pretty easily." Light was stammering and couldn't make coherent sentences, 'Damn, I gotta keep myself cool or he may suspect something.' He thought to himself. "Yeah, so what's that paper?"

"This is a permit to Earth, without one of these you cannot go." Ryuuzaki walked over and gave the paper to Light, but he had one in his hands as well.

"Ryuuzaki, why do you have one too?"

"Since Heaven is a little short handed nowadays they usually have whoever the person in Limbo is living with accompany them to Earth. This is mostly to keep that person from trying to hide and to explain some of the rules about what we can and can't do."

"Ok." Light still couldn't think straight he was trying to make sense of what he found. He was trying to make sense of his dream. He was trying to decide whether he felt the same for Ryuuzaki or not.

"What's wrong Yagami-kun?" Ryuuzaki had noticed that Light was much less talkative than in previous days. Light hadn't answered, "Light!"

"Wha-what?"

"I asked you what's wrong."

"N-nothing, I'm going to bed now I don't feel that well."

Ryuuzaki was a little surprised about this. "Alright then... good night...."

Light walked off to his room and laid down. He kept thinking of how his feelings were. He replayed everything he and Ryuuzaki had gone through, all the time he spent with him, and how much he admired Ryuuzaki. He couldn't stop thinking about Ryuuzaki... not even when he fell asleep.


	6. Struggle for supremecy

My feelings unsure...  
Your feelings confirmed...  
For now conflict exists...  
But soon a decision will be made...

Light was sitting in his bedroom just after waking up. He was still trying to make sense of what he found the other day. His mind was in a conflicting war. One side led by Kira, the one who hated Ryuuzaki, and the other side led by an unknown general wearing a mask. This nameless leader had the same, if not greater, strategic intelligence than Kira. He led his forces with a fiery passion putting everything he had into every attack. Kira, on the other hand, would think things through much more thoroughly. The battle was evenly matched so Light still could not decide whether or not he felt love for Ryuuzaki. All he could do was watch as the two sides of his mind would battle each other for supremacy, and whichever side won would determine Light's decision.

Light was so wrapped up with this internal struggle that he hadn't heard the door open. "Light-kun..."

Ryuuzaki's words tore Light away from the battle, "Oh Ryuuzaki, I didn't hear you come in. Is something wrong?"

Ryuuzaki elegantly strode towards Light until he was a few inches away, "Well... there is one thing wrong..."

"...And what might that be Ryuuzaki?" Light replied a little uncomfortable with Ryuuzaki so close to him.

Ryuuzaki leant in even closer, right beside Light's ear, "The fact that I haven't tasted you yet."

Light's eyes grew wide, "Wha-" but that's all he could get out before Ryuuzaki pulled him into a kiss. Suddenly the unknown general warring against Kira gained the upper hand. He started an all out assault against Kira and the battle turned one-sided. Light was now on the side of feeling the same for Ryuuzaki. He kissed back, enjoying it. Then he felt Ryuuzaki's tongue on his mouth, Light gladly opened his mouth and let it in to caress his own tongue. A feeling of ecstasy was going all throughout Light's body. He wanted this kiss to last forever.

Soon though, they had to break away because of the need for air. As Light was recapturing his breath he felt a sudden rush of pleasure, Ryuuzaki had started sucking on his neck, "Ahh...Ryu-Ryuuzaki..." Light said in between his blissful pants.

Ryuuzaki stopped to say, "Yes Light-kun?"

"Don-Don't stop... keep going..."

Ryuuzaki grinned with evil intent, "I don't plan on it." He went right back to Light's neck. Light could do nothing but accept this, and besides he didn't want to fight it. This one moment. Light felt that this one moment was what was destined to be. He was overjoyed that this was the path he took because the rapture that he felt at this one moment was the greatest pleasure he had ever felt.

By this time Ryuuzaki had unbuttoned Light's shirt and was now kissing down his chest. He reached down to Light's navel and went back up to his nipple. He started licking it as if it was one of his strawberries. Light had made up his mind long ago and now this was too much, "Ryuuzaki...stop-stop teasing me! I want...I want you now!" Light was now reduced to begging for this, but he didn't care anymore about pride he just wanted Ryuuzaki and he wanted him now.

Ryuuzaki grinned evilly again, "I'm sorry Light-kun, I just didn't think you would be so impatient." He trailed kisses down Light's body and stripped off Light's belt quickly. He unbuttoned Light's pants and ripped them off. Light could see it in Ryuuzaki's eyes, pure unadulterated lust. Ryuuzaki wanted this as much, if not more, than Light did and they were both about to get what they wanted. "Now Light it's time that I do something I've wanted to for a very long time..."

"OH GOD YES!" Light woke up screaming in a pool of sweat. "Wha-what? No what happened? Why did that have to stop?" Light now knew which of his sides had won, the unknown warrior stood victoriously over Kira's now dead body. He unmasked himself to reveal that it was Light himself that defeated Kira. Light now realized that he had always yearned for Ryuuzaki. Even if it was subconsciously he wanted to be with Ryuuzaki. His nightmare now made perfect sense. "The reason I felt remorse was because I love Ryuuzaki too." Light quickly got up and ran to the living room.

"Oh, good morning Yagami-ku-" but that's all Ryuuzaki could get out before Light grabbed Ryuuzaki by the hair and yanked him into his lips. Ryuuzaki was overcome with shock... shock and pleasure. He didn't know why Light had rushed over and forced him into this kiss, but he did know that this was something he wanted for so long. They pulled away after the need for air became too great, "Why...why did...you do... do that?" Ryuuzaki got out in between pants.

"I found your box the other day, and I want you to know I feel the same way." Light replied.

Ryuuzaki's eyes went wider than usual, "You-you read my letter?"

"Yes, and thank God you left yesterday without telling me, or else I might have never found it." Light grabbed Ryuuzaki into another deep kiss. Then to Ryuuzaki's surprise Light lifted him up bridal style, and began to rush down the hall.

"Where are we going Light?"

"I think the bed will be much more comfortable than the couch don't you?" Light answered as he opened the door. He threw Ryuuzaki onto the bed. The two looked into each other's eyes and both saw lust. They felt great desire for each other and now they were gonna get what they truly wanted...


	7. Sweet Bliss

I want you to know.  
I love you too.  
And to prove that love.  
I give myself to you...

Ryuuzaki sat up in the bed and yanked Light to him, this was something he always wanted and he wasn't going to take his time. Ryuuzaki started to kiss Light just on the lips, but he began to open his mouth inviting Light in. Light had no complaints to this, he opened his as well and the two's tongues met. As Ryuuzaki stroked his tongue Light could feel the heat rise substantially. Ryuuzaki ran his hand into Light's auburn hair and tugged hard. Light let out a pleased moan, 'So he likes it rough, that's good' Ryuuzaki thought happily. Ryuuzaki bit Light's lower lip before parting and moving to Light's neck.

"A-Ah...Ry-Ryuuzaki...keep...keep going." Light said in between pants. Ryuuzaki suckled even harder on Light's neck, leaving quite the hickey. He slowly kissed his way lower to Light's chest. He reached a nipple and latched onto it, "Ah...you like...my-my nipples Ryuuzaki?" Light asked smirking.

"It's Lawliet, and yes I do very much Light-ku~n." Ryuuzaki answered still playing around with Light's nipple.

"Oh I-Ah...I understa-stand...Lawliet-kun.' Light answered through his panting. To Ryuuzaki's surprise Light was rather submissive, but this worked to his advantage because that's how he wanted it. Ryuuzaki sucked hard on Light's nipple causing Light to feel a mixture of pain and pleasure, he began to realize that he liked this pain. "Ah...hnnn..." Light moaned pleasurably. Light looked down watching Ryuuzaki slowly trail his tongue down Light's chest reaching his naval and then venturing on.

Ryuuzaki's hands skillfully confiscated Light's belt and began to unzip his pants. Ryuuzaki smirked at what he saw, "So judging from this I can assume Light-kun is enjoying himself." Ryuuzaki was right; Light had quite the erection at the time and was enjoying himself immensely.

"We-Well...of course I...I am." Light answered with labored breath. Ryuuzaki liked the sound of the comment. He then began to slowly lick the head of Light's member. Pleasure was filling Light's every fragment he felt like he might have come right then if Ryuuzaki kept going.

"Does Light-kun like that?" Ryuuzaki asked innocently, but with all too much mischief on his mind. All Light could get himself to do was nod, nearly all his functions which took even the slightest thought to perform had disappeared being replaced with an ecstatic feeling of euphoria.

Ryuuzaki then put his mouth around Light's member and swallowed it. He was moving up and down and small slurping noises could be heard. The pleasure filling Light was growing to incredibly high levels for him. He had never felt so much euphoria at any time in his life. Light looked down watching Ryuuzaki's head bob up and down and he could feel himself coming closer and closer to losing himself, "L-Lawliet-kun......I'm about....about to come!" Light screamed out.

And the answer he heard was, "Mmhmmm." After that Light couldn't hold out anymore and he exploded into Ryuuzaki's mouth. Ryuuzaki sat up licking his lips, "So are you ready for..." and then he grabbed Light by the hips and pulled Ryuuzaki towards him, "...round two?" He asked grinding himself into Light.

Light merely nodded again, he may have just come but he was certainly ready for more. Ryuuzaki began by pushing slowly onto Light's hole with a finger and inserting it. The pleasure filled in Light was beginning to be replaced with pain. Then came a second finger, more pain, and then a third, even more pain. Just as Light thought this couldn't get more agonizing a wave of pain surged through his body as Ryuuzaki slowly inserted himself into Light. Light's face had cringed in pain and Ryuuzaki noticed, "Are you alright Light-kun?" Light nodded trying to fight through the ache. Ryuuzaki thrust in again, but Light still felt nothing but pain flow through his body.

He thought that he would have felt some pleasure but there was only pain. Light was hating this. Then all of the sudden the next thrust had more pleasure in it. Ryuuzaki had changed the spot he thrust into and this new one felt much better to Light. Soon Ryuuzaki had found the perfect area to thrust into. Both men felt pure pleasure rushing into their bodies. "Oh God LAWLIET!" Light screamed out as Ryuuzaki thrust himself in again. Ryuuzaki was happy he could make Light feel pleasure, but he knew he could not last too much longer since this was his first time. Soon both men came screaming each others names out.

"So...wasit...was it...good?" Ryuuzaki asked amid panting. Light could do nothing but nod his head. He wanted to tell Ryuuzaki that it was the greatest sensation he had ever felt, but he lost command of all his speech skills. "Good...I didn't...didn't want to...to disappoint you." Ryuuzaki lay there, it was one of the first times he was able to lie down in a bed and feel peaceful and happy, but then again it was also the first time he was able to lie down in a bed with someone he loved. While Ryuuzaki was lost in his own little world Light nestled up against him. This was also the first time Light would be able to lie in a bed with someone he loved, and while he was laying there he was asking himself why he hadn't done this sooner.


	8. Punishment

I've given myself to you.  
For the best moments of my life.  
But for now I must rest.  
Before we can have more fun...

Light and Ryuuzaki had fallen asleep in each others arms and were quite peaceful. Then something started invading Light's dreams. A repeating sound slowly getting louder.

'Bing bong' 'Bing Bong' 'BING BONG'

"Wha-?" Light was woken up by the ringing of the doorbell. "Who could that be?"Light said about to go and answer, but then remembering what he and Ryuuzaki had done a bit ago. "Okay this isn't good. Ryuuzaki, Ryuuzaki wake up."Light said shaking his lover.

"Hnnnn...?"Ryuuzaki was still rather drowsy. "What do you need Light-kun?"Ryuuzaki asked yawning.

"Ryuuzaki the doorbell is ringing, did you invite someone?" Light asked while hectically trying to clean himself up and get dressed.

"Well, yes now that I think about it. I did invite a couple of old friends over. I suppose I should get dressed now, too bad too I was rather enjoying myself." Ryuuzaki answered pulling his pants back on. The two quickly got dressed and went to the door. Ryuuzaki opened it and-

"L!!!!"The guest yelled out as he jumped into Ryuuzaki giving him a hug. "It's been so long, I'm so glad I could see you again!" Light gasped in horror when he saw who it was that had been invited. Of all the people Ryuuzaki could have invited he had to invite...Mello.

"It's nice to see you too Mello." Ryuuzaki said during the hug. "Now could you please let me back up?"

"Sure thing L. Oh and you remember Matt." Mello said getting up and gesturing to his side.

"Yo L, nice to see you again." Matt said face glued to his video game.

"Hello Matt it's nice to see you."

"So L how have you been sinc-" Mello had begun to speak, but he turned and saw Light, "You, you sunnuvabitch!" Mello yelled as he tackled Light and began to punch him.

"Mello! Stop get offa him!" Ryuuzaki and Matt yelled in unison. They both rushed over and pulled Mello off of Light.

"Dammit lemme go lemme go! I'm gonna kill that bastard, I'm Gonna Kill Him!" Mello screamed squirming to get free.

"Mello you're both already dead, it won't do any good to attack Light." Matt answered. Mello calmed down enough for Ryuuzaki and Matt to let him go, but he didn't relent in his attack, only this time it was a verbal assault.

"Why the HELL are you here?!" Mello asked angrily.

"Ptoo." Light spit out a little blood, "Well when I died I was sent here to live with Ryuuzaki while I'm in Limbo."

"Well isn't that just horrible." Mello said as if he was terrified, "L this must be Hell for you."

"No not at all Mello. In fact I quite like Light-kun's company." Ryuuzaki answered in his usual monotone.

"Enjoy HIS company? I don't see how that can be possible. I mean you're being forced to live with the stupidest, most vile, uglies-" Mello had begun to insult Light but suddenly he found himself flying through the air with a sore jaw. Ryuuzaki had kicked him in the face.

"Do NOT insult Light-kun." Ryuuzaki said his voice filled with anger, "I will not accept it in my house. If you insult him again I will kick you out, and not just in the way that I just did."

Mello was shocked at this, and not just him but Light and Matt as well. Matt didn't know Ryuuzaki too well, but he knew enough to know that Ryuuzaki was not the type to get emotional. Light was surprised that Ryuuzaki would be so open about how he feels towards him.

"L why would you defend HIM?" Mello asked rubbing his jaw, and feeling disgusted at the fact that the man he admired would defend the man he reviled.

"Because Mello..." Ryuuzaki said striding towards Light, "He is the man that I love." He said just before grabbing Light's hair and pulling him into a rough kiss. This shocked Light, he didn't think Ryuuzaki would be so open about this. It embarrassed him a lot because he didn't want to show his own feelings for Ryuuzaki, but when he got kissed he certainly didn't fight back.

"WHAT?!? OH MY GOD! I-I think I'm going to- Oh God." Mello said astonished. "Ugh... I'm literally sick to my stomach, I'm gonna barf."

"Well that was unexpected." Matt said finally able to pay attention to something other than his game.

Ryuuzaki broke away after proving his point, "What, you can't be happy for me?"

"Normally I would be, but it's just that you're with HIM. He was Kira how could you-"

"Because Mello I love him. And why wouldn't I? He's sexy, intelligent, and likes it just the way I want him to in bed." Ryuuzaki said grinning towards Light. At that comment Light blushed so red you'd think all the blood in his body had just rushed to his head.

"Okay okay, just stop now. That's WAY too much information. I guess I'm happy you found someone. I just wish you could have picked better."

"You know Mello, I don't remember myself saying something like that when you told me about Matt..." Ryuuzaki said slyly. When he said this Matt was now blushing, a brighter color than his hair too.

"Wha-Whadda ya mean?" Mello asked.

"Well, I always thought you should have been with Near." Ryuuzaki said, keeping his sly tone.

"What would make you think that?!!" Mello yelled out.

"Well I seem to remember you two being together a lot at the orphanage, you would always help him when others picked on him, and there were times when the two of you couldn't be found for some time but then both came out mysteriously together and at the same time." The sly detective kept going. By this time Mello was trying to silently shush Ryuuzaki to keep Matt from hearing.

"Is THAT the truth now?" Matt asked. Mello looked at Matt and there was an ominous tone about him.

"N-no of course not Matty, there's no way that I would ever EVER do anything with Near." Mello was panicking a bit now, it seemed like Ryuuzaki had won this match quite easily.

"Well Mello since you decided to lie to me I think that you won't get to do something that you like to do for a very long time." Matt said bitterly.

"What?! No, please, NO! It's not true I swear!"

"Okay Mello, but I'm giving you THAT special punishment again." Matt answered smirking.

"Oh thank G- What?! THAT again, no please not THAT!" Mello replied terror in his voice.

"One or the other, your choice Mello." Matt responded still smirking.

"Hah...Alright FINE, you can give me THAT punishment." Mello answered.

"Alright then let's go home. Oh L, I'm sorry but I must take Mello home so I may properly discipline him. Maybe we can come over tomorrow?"

"Sure no problem Matt." Ryuuzaki answered understandingly, and happy because now he could have Light all to himself again.

Mello walked over to Ryuuzaki as Matt walked out the door, "Thanks L, truth is I like the 'punishment' he gives me, but I like to make him think I hate it so it happens more. See ya tomorrow. Oh and I guess bye to you too Light."

"MELLO! Hurry up or I'm changing your decision." Matt yelled from outside. At that Mello hurried out.

"Now then," Ryuuzaki said walking towards Light, "Where were we before they came here?" He asked his mind full of naughty thoughts.

"I think we were right about here." Light replied pulling Ryuuzaki into a kiss.

"Oh that's right," Ryuuzaki began after the kiss, "Now let's continue so I can show YOU a good 'punishment'." Ryuuzaki said smirking.

"Oh have I been a bad boy Mr. Great Detective L?" Light asked sounding as innocent as he could.

"Yes and for the proper punishment we'll need..." Ryuuzaki walked over to and opened a drawer, "...These." He said holding up an item they both loved since it brought them together, a pair of handcuffs.


	9. Departure to Earth

The fun times have been had.  
And I have admitted my love.  
But as all good things arrive.  
The bad must arrive as well...

Light woke up in Ryuuzaki's arms. "That was some 'punishment'." He muttered to himself as he got up. He attempted to walk over to his dresser, but was having difficulty walking straight. "I guess this is to be expected after everything Ryuuzaki did to me last night." He said when he made it to his dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers. Light looked over at Ryuuzaki and noticed how cute he was sleeping. It was probably the first time that he saw Ryuuzaki so peaceful. It was definitely the first time he saw Ryuuzaki willingly lay down and not sit in his scrunched up position.

Light couldn't help himself so he walked over to Ryuuzaki and began to stroke his hair. Soon Ryuuzaki opened his eyes, "Hnn... Light-kun?"

"Good morning lo~over." Light said cutely.

"Good morning." Ryuuzaki yawned.

Light began to walk towards the bathroom before he stopped, "Care to join me?" Light asked winking.

This immediately got Ryuuzaki up, "Do I eat cakes?" He asked sarcastically as he jumped out of bed and hurried over to Light.

After their shower together the two sat down together to eat breakfast. They both noticed they were starving due to all the sex they were having. Ryuuzaki pulled out 2 pieces of cake and Light decided he would have a piece as well. As the two were eating there came a ring of the doorbell. "Ryuuzaki did you invite someone again?" Light asked.

"No, I don't believe I did. Let me answer it." Ryuuzaki said getting up. After a moment Ryuuzaki came back to the kitchen leading a muscular man with long blonde hair dressed in white robes.

"Is that one of your friends Ryuuzaki?" Light asked.

"Not really, this is actually the famous arch-angel Gabriel." Ryuuzaki said sitting down to his cake.

"The arch-angel... Oh my god, it's such a pleasure to meet you." Light said frantically getting up to shake hands with the famous Christian deity.

"It's nice to meet you too." Gabriel said shaking hands with the former God. "I remember watching the famous Light Yagami when you were Kira. I must say that you weren't completely wrong in my opinion. Between you and me, the Gods used to have the exact same policy as that."

"Really?" Light asked surprised at that.

"Oh yeah," The arch-angel went on, "They preach all sorts of love and compassion now, but only because they saw the chaos which eventually was brought on by the "iron fist" approach to ruling."

"Chaos?" Light inquired.

"Yeah, eventually the majority decided that they would rather live a short life the way they wanted to than live a long life of fear under someone else's dictation." This did not sit well with Light. When he thought about it that may have been the outcome of his ruling over Earth. "So... oh that's right. I came here to tell you that today is your first day to go to Earth. You may stay there until the tasks given to you are finished, or until we summon you back to Heaven. Judging on how many people you help and from the Gods' own judgments will determine whether you are sent to your own personal Heaven or your own personal Hell."

"So today's the big day..." Light trailed off.

"Yup. Oh just one last thing... Ryuuzaki did you ever tell Light about, well... you-know...?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, well actually he found my note, but he does feel the same as me." Ryuuzaki answered after finishing his cake. Light blushed cherry red at this.

"That's good. I'll tell you guys, the Gods were really hoping that Light would come around. When Ryuuzaki chained you two together they thought that would eventually bring it about, but when you were killed I'll tell ya they were pretty depressed." Gabriel kept gossiping.

Light was blushing so much he was glowing red by now, "Okay, okay, that's enough. So, it was nice meeting you and tell the Gods thanks for the support. I'd love to talk more, but we must get ready to leave."

"Okay I get it, you guys want alone time. I can tell by your blushing by the way Light. If you're so embarrassed you should try to stop blushing so brightly it makes your feelings obvious." Ryuuzaki snickered a bit at this. Light glared at him, but Ryuuzaki could tell it wasn't really anger so he snickered a little more. "Alright, I've got more places to go to so good luck to you two. I really hope you get accepted into Heaven. If you do, make sure to come to the main city. All the great historic figures have wanted to speak with you; Like, Gandhi, Martin Luther King Jr., Abraham Lincoln, the list goes on." And with that Gabriel disappeared in a blinding flash of light leaving Light and Ryuuzaki to finish breakfast and get ready for their journey.

Light and Ryuuzaki ate their fill and began to head out the door, "Oh, wait Ryuuzaki will we need to bring food or anything?"

"No Light-kun, while their, someone will come three times everyday to take an order and bring food to us. This is better than trying to carry several days worth of food since there's no chance of us leaving something behind." Ryuuzaki answered as he kept walking.

"So Ryuuzaki quick question, why are we walking? When I came here your house was the only one I was able to find." Light questioned.

"Don't worry, we'll get to the departing area soon. The reason you couldn't find anything is because the Gods make it so anyone in Limbo cannot go anywhere but the house they are to stay in. That is until they are given permission to leave to Earth. Soon enough we will pass through a door, without even knowing it, and will be at the departing area." And just as if Ryuuzaki timed it perfectly they were standing in front of a building. It looked like an ordinary building, nothing special, but when they went inside there were several panels on the floor.

An angel was there taking registration and handing out lists. When Light and Ryuuzaki came up he asked, "Name and registration?"

"Light Yagami." Light answered while handing his and Ryuuzaki's papers they received the other day.

"Okay, here you are. And here is your list for those who you should help. Good luck."

The two walked over to a platform and a beam of light came over them. Soon the two were falling towards a street. "Ahhh!!" Light screamed as he fell.

"Do not worry Light-kun, the only things which can hurt us are those from Heaven or Hell." Ryuuzaki said monotoned. Light trusted Ryuuzaki and when they reached the ground they were able to land safely. "Okay Light a few things which you need to know: first of all nobody can see us or hear us, second we can pass through walls so there is no reason to use doors, and last as I just mentioned we can be attacked by anything from Heaven or Hell. There may come a time when an evil spirit attacks. Sometimes they are able to escape to Earth and they can be violent so if you see another spirit do not try to communicate with it. You should know if you see an evil spirit because they are grotesquely deformed."

"There are really evil spirits which can hurt us while we are dead?" Light asked surprised.

"Yes Light-kun, they can drag you into Hell. Not your own personal Hell, but the one where the worst criminals go to. That is the one I described to you when you first asked what it was like. I could not stand to lose you now, so please PLEASE if you see an evil spirit hide somewhere." Ryuuzaki answered with concern.

Light blushed bright red, "Thanks for the concern." He said then kissed Ryuuzaki. "Okay so let's begin, who is first?" Light looked at the paper and read off the first name: Misa Amane.


	10. She who loved Light

The time has come.  
To right my wrongs.  
And the first to assist.  
Is the woman who loved me...

Light looked around himself, this wasn't the lavish housing which he would expect the pop/movie star and fashion model to live in. Instead this was a sub-par housing development. "How the Hell did Misa end up in a place like this?" Light asked as he surveyed the area.

"You'll know soon enough, let's go." Ryuuzaki answered as he began to walk. Light followed Ryuuzaki into the house directly in front of them. The house was normal enough until...

"Honey, did you remember to put gas in the car? I've got to go to the store." A woman said. She looked to be about in her late 40's, but other than that there was no indication to her age because of how young her voice sounded.

"Hey Ryuuzaki, who's that woman?" Light asked. He couldn't think that Misa could look this much older in such a short amount of time.

"That would be Misa Amane's foster mother." Ryuuzaki pointed out.

"Okay, but why are we at her- Wait is Misa living here now?" Light asked.

"Nice observation Light-kun, that's why I fell for you. Well that and you're so damn sexy." Ryuuzaki said.

Light blushed a bit from the comment, but regained his composure quickly, "So where is Misa?"

"Just watch and you'll find out soon." Ryuuzaki answered with a bit of morbidity in his voice.

"...Okay honey, I'm leaving now. There's food for Misa on the counter, please take it to her." And with that Misa's foster mother left.

There was now a man in the room, Misa's foster father. He grabbed the food on the counter and headed up the stairs, "Come Light-kun." Ryuuzaki said pulling Light up after him.

Misa's foster father knocked on the door, "Sweetie, it's daddy I've got some food for you." He opened the door and entered, Ryuuzaki and Light following. Light was horrified at what he saw. The girl sitting there was not the Misa Amane he knew. This girl was nearly the opposite. Misa's face was pale, virtually a pure white, she looked as though she was wasting away because of her thinness, and her eyes were blank and reflective as if she had no soul. Misa's foster father sat next to his daughter, "Honey please you have to try to get over this. You have to eat something now or you'll pass out again. We love you and hate to see you like this, so please..."

"Oh my god..." Light spoke, but this was all he could say. He was horrified at Misa's appearance. He couldn't stand that this was all the cause of his own actions.

"I know Light-kun, this is not an appealing outcome. Misa was devastated when she learned of your death. She hasn't spoken to anyone since you died. The modeling agency sent her here for her own well-being. Her foster parents have been trying to help her get over your death, but so far their efforts have been superfluous. They haven't spent any of Misa's residual money on anything for hope that their adopted daughter will spring back and need it to get back to her acting and modeling careers. It truly is a sad story." Ryuuzaki explained everything to Light as he observed the wreck of a girl that sat there.

"...Sweetie, I love you very much. Please try to eat something." Misa's foster father kissed his adopted daughter's forehead and left solemnly.

"Ryuuzaki, how can I help her? I can't even talk to her. Please help me." Light suddenly said after seeing the sad sight for too long.

"...I'm sorry Light-kun, but I'm not allowed to tell you how to solve your own problems. I want to help you, but I'm only here to keep you from trying to hide on Earth."

"Dammit! Why does Heaven have such stupid rules?!" Light yelled in his frustration. Light sighed heavily, "I guess complaining won't help though. Okay let's see, how can I communicate with her?" Light was racking his brain to try to think of a way to speak with Misa. He wasn't expecting to be able to talk to her, so he walked over to her dresser and tried to pick up a pencil. His ethereal fingers couldn't grasp it though. "Dammit, how can I help anyone when I can't even pick up a Stupid LITTLE PENCIL!" Suddenly Light was able to throw the pencil across the room, "How did I do that?" He asked.

"What was that?" Misa's frail voice suddenly rang out after seeing the pencil lift into the air and fly across her room. "I-Is someone there?" She asked, what she thought was, an empty room.

"Ryuuzaki, how did I throw that pencil? I may be able to communicate if I can write." Light asked grabbing Ryuuzaki by the arms.

"I'm sorry Light-kun, but as I said before I cannot help you." Ryuuzaki answered depressingly since he wanted to help his love.

"Okay then, let's try to pick this pencil up again." Light walked over to where the pencil landed and attempted to grab it again. His insubstantial hands kept going through to pencil. "Come on, come on, I need to pick this thing up!" He yelled out and suddenly he was able to grip the pencil in his hand. "Yes! I got it! It seems that if I try hard enough to hold something then I'm able to." He walked over to the dresser again.

"What is going on?!" Misa yelled out in astonishment seeing the pencil float across her room.

"Okay, I better let her know what's going on quickly or she may go insane." Light said snickering a bit and began to write. He stopped soon and grabbed the paper. He held it up in front of Misa for her to read.

It read,  
Misa, this is Light. Please do not be alarmed at the events that are going on right now. I am attempting to communicate with you.

At first Misa was terrified at what was going on, but when she read her face regained some of its former color. "Light? Is that really you?" The paper went back to the dresser and came back again.  
Yes, I have come to try to help you move on with your life.

"Oh Light, you care for me so much as to try to help me." Misa spoke while blushing, "But there's no way I could move on after losing you. I-I just can't." Misa began crying.

This was what Light was afraid of, how could he get Misa to accept life after being so obsessed with him? This would be quite a difficult task, but Light thought of something that he thought may work so he wrote,

Misa please stop, I can't stand to see you like this. I need you to move on. If you keep depriving yourself then you won't only hurt yourself, but others as well. Your parents love you more than anything and are doing everything to help you. They would be just as devastated if you were to die as you are now. If you can't pull through for me, then do it for their well-being.

Misa read the paper and was uncharacteristically quiet. She spoke after a long silence, "Light...I don't know if I can move on. Just the thought of living without you just-just..."

Light wrote once more,

Misa you may love me, but there are others who love you as well and seeing you like this is causing great pain for them as well. Nothing you do can bring me back, but you still have a chance at living. Do not throw that chance away. If you continue on this suicidal path then things will become even worse than they are now. Committing suicide in any way would only point you to Hell and then we would never be able to see each other again. But if you were to live then there would still be a chance. I know you and you are strong enough to make it through this difficult time.

Misa read the paper again. A slight smile crept onto her face, "Light, thank you for helping me. I'm glad to know you want me to be happy. Okay, for you Light I will continue to live." Her smile was back now and she seemed to have regained a lot of color.

Light wrote for the last time in that room,

I'm relieved that I was able to help you in time. Knowing you are able to continue life normally helps me rest easy. I wish I could stay but I was must go now. Until we meet again, goodbye.

Light and Ryuuzaki stayed long enough to make sure that Misa was keeping her promise, and she did. She ate the food her father brought to her, went downstairs, and had a tearful moment with her foster father and mother when she returned.

"That was a very good job Light-kun." Ryuuzaki remarked as they left.

"It would have been much easier if you would have just broken the rules for once and helped me." Light said slightly irritated.

"Yes, but I knew you would be intelligent enough to find out a solution." Ryuuzaki replied.

"Yeah, whatever." Light wasn't much in the mood to talk. Then something was against his face, it felt wet.

"Slurp. But, if you would have really needed my help then of course I would have helped you." Ryuuzaki said after licking Light's cheek. Light blushed a bright red. "So Light-kun, I brought the handcuffs." Ryuuzaki said grinning. Light knew now, he would have difficulty walking tomorrow.


	11. Bang bang, your dead

One wrong fixed.  
But more wrongs still exist.  
The remorse I feel causes pain.  
But my lover keeps me sane...

Light woke up after his passionate night with Ryuuzaki, but noticed his lover wasn't beside him. "Ryuuzaki?"

"I'm over here Light-kun." The two had spent the night in the Amane's guest bedroom, but Ryuuzaki's voice was coming from outside the door. Light got up and dressed himself. He then proceeded towards where he heard Ryuuzaki's voice. Ryuuzaki was sitting in the Amane's kitchen eating a couple of pieces of cake and drinking a cup of tea. "Good morning Light-kun. The angel came earlier today and you were sleeping so peacefully I ordered breakfast for the both of us."

"Okay thank yo-wait! Wait! Are you saying an angel came and saw us sleeping together!?" Light yelled loud enough that even Heaven must have heard him.

"Yes Light-kun, but why are you being so loud? It's not like we were doing it." Ryuuzaki asked eating another mouthful of cake.

"Because I don't think that us sleeping together really needs to be known by everyone in Heaven!" Light yelled.

Ryuuzaki put on a sad face, "Are you ashamed of me Light-kun?" He pouted.

"N-no, of course not. I-I'm just a little embarrassed. I don't think that we really need to let everyone we know, or don't know, see us doing-you know." Light said trying to console his lover.

"So you're embarrassed by me..." Ryuuzaki kept pouting.

"No, I-I I just don't really think that it's necessary to let everyone know that we do it. I'd be the same way with anyone else, not that I'd want to be with anyone else though."

Ryuuzaki smiled, "I know, I just like to mess with you." He laughed a little at his work. Light walked over to Ryuuzaki, picked up his plate of cake... and ate it. "WHATDIDJUDOTHATFOR!?" Ryuuzaki yelled nearly crying at the loss of his confectionary treat.

"So next time when you have the chance to try this on me, will you do it?" Light asked smirking evilly. All Ryuuzaki did to answer was cross his arms and grumble under his breath. "I thought so." Light said triumphantly.

Light now sat down to the breakfast Ryuuzaki had ordered for him. It was a plate of scrambled eggs with a couple of pieces of orange, and of course a cup of tea to go with it. Light ate his food happily. "So Ryuuzaki, who is next on the list?"

"I am, for ruining my cake." Ryuuzaki said pouting again.

Light answered with, "Well, you deserved it for leading me on like that." Ryuuzaki grumbled again. "Come on now, who's next?" Light asked again.

"Touta Matsuda." He answered plainly still upset.

Light finished his food quickly and asked, "Where is he?"

Ryuuzaki held out a small device, "The angel gave us this GPS tracker. Every time we finish a name on the list he will set it to the next one."

Light took the tracker from Ryuuzaki, "This will be quite useful. So shall we head out?"

"I'm not sure I can move. I. Haven't. Had. Enough. Sugaaarrrr." Ryuuzaki said faking death.

"Quit being a baby and let's go." Light said putting his palm to his face. The two exited the house and began walking down the street. Light was getting more and more worried the farther they went because instead of what he expected, nicer larger houses, they were heading deeper into a poverty stricken ghetto. "Could Matsuda really have ended up here?" Light wondered aloud. They were at the mark on the tracker where Matsuda was. Light looked up at the building they stood in front of. The sign on it was old and worn out and the text was illegible. "...Matsuda is in here?" Light asked astonished.

"Yes Light-kun, let's go inside so you can see what's happened to him." Ryuuzaki replied. The two entered the building. It was a large warehouse that had some worn out looking furniture inside. Light looked around and noticed there were guns placed on holders around the walls. The most surprising were several weapons which a police officer would not normally have, such as, an M40A3 military issue sniper rifle, an MK 48 Mod 0 machine gun, and even an RPG.

"How the Hell did Matsuda get all of these weapons? And what could he need them for?" Light asked mouth agape.

"You'll know soon." Ryuuzaki answered. At that moment Matsuda walked in through the back entrance. Light hardly recognized the man that walked through the door. Matsuda's hair was longer than before and combed over the left half of his face down to his nose, he was wrapped with a long string of bullets, an AK 47 assault rifle was on his back, he had a Fabrique Nationale P90 at his side, and a combat knife in a holster on his side. The only thing that even remotely resembled Matsuda was the same physique, face and voice otherwise this was a completely new person.

"Okay this is just...wow. What happened to Matsuda?" Light asked Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki was about to answer when Matsuda's phone rang.

"This phone call will probably clear things up for you, let's go listen." Ryuuzaki said pulling Light with him. They got up close enough to hear both sides of the conversation that carried on.

"I need another job done." The voice said.

"You know my conditions and where to find me." Matsuda answered.

"I need you to take out 6, probably guarded as much as the last few."

"My price is 1 million American."

"What?! The last job was far less!"

"You can either hire me or they might contact me to take you out."

"Grrr... fine the money will be there tonight. I want the job done before tomorrow."

"No problem." And then Matsuda hung up.

Light was trying to piece together the conversation. And then it hit him, "No way... Ryuuzaki is-is Matsuda a hitman?"

"You are correct Light-kun." Ryuuzaki answered seemingly bored with the whole situation.

"How did Matsuda...MATSUDA end up as a hitman?" Light asked not able to wrap his mind around the idea.

"You're not going to like the answer, are you sure you want to know?" Ryuuzaki asked. Light nodded, "Well, when he found out you were Kira it completely ruined his outlook on life. You were the person he trusted more than anyone else on the task force so when he learned you were Kira he stopped trusting anyone other than himself. He was fired from the police force for insubordination and getting into fights with his co-workers. He didn't want to work for anyone else so he went through with some illegal deals to get these weapons and became a hired gun. I must say I am impressed with him though, he is rather efficient and hasn't failed a single mission since he started."

"You're impressed?! You act like this isn't important!" Light yelled.

"It is important, I know that. I'm just...not that interested in this. It bores me." Ryuuzaki replied monotoned.

"You're unbelievable. I just can't even imagine seeing Matsuda as a hitman. This is a complete surprise to me, and you're bored with the whole story." Ryuuzaki simply nodded to reply.

For the greater part of the rest of the day Ryuuzaki and Light just sat there and talked. They were served lunch at the middle of the day by the angel who was assigned to them. His name was Solariael. He wore a hooded cloak which kept his facial features darkened, and had wings which seemed to be made of pure energy. He was armed with a sword which was used to defend himself against any demons he may encounter.

"Light-kun if we should ever be found by a demon Solariael will fulfill his other job of protecting us. So if we were to encounter one we need only to wait until he comes to bring us food again. Meaning if I am captured do not try to follow me." Ryuuzaki said commandingly.

"It's sweet that you worry about me, but if you were captured then I would have no choice but to save you." Light answered.

"That's what I'm afraid of, because I don't want you to suffer to because of me." After that statement Light pulled Ryuuzaki into a rough kiss.

"Well that's just too bad, because you won't get away from me that easily." Ryuuzaki blushed deeply at this.

"Ahem..." Solariael was still there. "What would you like for lunch?" Needless to say the rest of the time Solariael was there it was a bit awkward. Solariael came once again to serve them dinner.

The two had just finished what they asked for when just then the door opened and a man in a trench coat with a scarf on and a hat to cover his face walked in holding a suitcase, "Here is your payment sir. Thank you for your services." He said, then put the suitcase on the ground and walked away.

Matsuda walked over to the suitcase and opened it. It was filled with money. "All right, seeing as I've been paid I might as well get to work." He said grabbing the sniper rifle from the wall.

"Well now you might be able to believe that he's a hitman after you see him work Light-kun." Ryuuzaki said following Matsuda out of the warehouse. The two followed Matsuda who was looking at his phone, he had apparently been sent directions. They walked through a gate where Matsuda's car was, it was a Hummer H1 series (Light was surprised he could afford to have one). They got into the back as Matsuda sped off towards his goal.

"So he is really going to kill people for money now?" Light asked still in disbelief.

"Yes Light-kun, Matsuda has changed extraordinarily." Ryuuzaki answered still bored.

After about 40 minutes of driving he reached another ghetto. He drove to a back alleyway, took out his guns and locked his car. Matsuda then took off on foot through back alleys for the next 15 minutes. Soon he reached an area where few people resided, although buildings were still there. He scaled a nearby fire escape to the roof of a building. He set up his sniper rifle and took aim towards a warehouse.

Ryuuzaki handed Light a pair of binoculars, "I thought we might need these for this, take a better look." Light looked down to see a mob syndicate. There were several armed men inside and several outside at the doors. Through the window 6 men, dressed lavishly with a lot of gaudy rings on, could be seen discussing something.

"Okay just have to wait for the perfect time to start." Matsuda said to himself. They sat there for about 10 minutes while Matsuda watched. He saw a couple of bodyguards begin to walk past the 6 men. When they lined up as the walked by...

BANG!!!

Matsuda's first shot was a great success the men inside were in a panic. The bullet passed through the first bodyguard, then through the second and into one of the 6 targets. "Hahaha, three with one shot. This is the most cost effective night so far." Matsuda whispered to himself.

The other bodyguards were frantically trying to find the source of the bullet, but they didn't check up on the rooftops until...

BANG!!! BANG!!!

Matsuda picked off two others quickly. One guard spotted Matsuda and began to shoot.

BANG!!!

That was one more down. The 3 targeted men remaining enter a car and began to drive off when...

BANG!!!

Matsuda shot the gas canister causing a large explosion. "Alright, my job's done." Matsuda quickly made it to the fire escape and went down. While running back to his car this time he took a more direct route. While running he was spotted by some men. He took cover behind a building and took out most of them with his AK 47. He soon made his way back to his car and drove back to the warehouse quickly. "Hahaha... easiest million I've ever made."

Light astonished at this knew that Matsuda would be a much harder challenge than Misa...


	12. Save the child, save the man

A great challenge presented before me.  
A man whose faith went unwaivered.  
But when I deceived him his life turned upside down.  
And now I must save him from himself...

After Matsuda's "job" was complete he went to sleep on a large bed. Meanwhile Light was racking his brain to think of some way he could convince Matsuda to give up this life. This would be very difficult seeing as Matsuda lost trust in everything other than himself.

"Let's see now, he won't trust much that I try to tell him..." Light spoke to himself, "If I tell him he can trust others he'll just retort by alluding to when he trusted me, if I tell him he's going to get himself killed then he'll just respond by saying, "Who cares? If you got into Heaven then I will easily get in." Even if I tell him about Hell the chances are still very low that he will change his lifestyle. What can I do?" Light was truly perplexed. Every time he thought of some way to try to convince Matsuda to change there was always a counter to it.

"Light-kun...sometimes the way to help a person is to help them before they need help." Ryuuzaki spoke stoically.

"Wha-" Light was about to question what this meant when Ryuuzaki pushed him towards Matsuda. Light expected to just fall on top of Matsuda, or travel through him and the bed, but instead he fell into darkness.

"What the Hell is going on?" He questioned as he left the room he was just in and entered a new room. Light looked around, "No way..." he recognized the room, large open area, big fan, one entrance. He was back in the warehouse where he was defeated by Near. Light looked towards the door where the scene took place again...

"And so as you can see, Light Yagami is Kira." Near stated holding up the fake Death Note Mikami was tricked into using.

Matsuda fell to his knees, "No...Light...why?" He asked helplessly. Then everything shattered and Light felt like he was falling. When he finally landed he couldn't see anything; nothing but darkness in all directions.

A light turned on and a young boy who looked to be no older than eight years old was sitting there crying. "Why, why did he do it? Everyone I trust betrays me!" He yelled out.

"Excuse me, but are you Matsuda?" Light asked the young boy.

Matsuda looked up at him and his face went white with horror, "You!? No! Get away from me!"

"Please, calm down I won't hurt you." Light said trying to quiet Matsuda down.

"Why should I believe you?" The young Matsuda yelled tears still in his eyes. "You already have hurt me! I trusted you and you betrayed me... just like my father!"

"Matsuda..." Light was shocked at this. He never would have expected anything bad to have happened to Matsuda due to his cheerful disposition. "Matsuda, what happened with your father?" Light asked trying to console the crying boy.

"Why should I tell you anything? You'll just hurt me again!" Matsuda yelled.

'So this is what Ryuuzaki meant when he said "help them before they need help"...' Light thought, 'Matsuda is just a child on the inside, and because of that he's more trusting and easier influenced. That means this will be much easier than the Matsuda on the outside.' Light knelt down beside Matsuda, "I know I may have done wrong in the past, but I'm trying to fix everything I did. I understand why you don't want to trust me, but I am here to help."

Matsuda was apprehensive, but began to trust Light a little, "Okay...when I was six years old my father was the person I looked up to more than anyone. I thought he was the greatest person in the world. No matter what hard times we had to face he would face it with a smile on his face and always tell me it would be okay. Whether it was that the rent was overdue or that we were running out of money he would always say, "There's no need to worry, daddy will make sure everything is all right." I believed him every time and every time he would keep his promise..."

"That is, until one day. We were falling deeper into debt, although I didn't know it at the time, but even though that was the case my father took me to get ice cream. He gave me the money to get it and said he loved me. I got into line and after I got my ice cream I turned around and he...he was gone! I looked all around, but he was gone! Why would he do that? He said he loved me and he left me!" Matsuda was hysterically crying now.

Light was about to try to console him, but was interrupted, "I couldn't trust anyone after that! I was alone for a long time, but then I joined the police force. Your father was able to quickly change my outlook. He was such a great man that I was able to trust him. He was the greatest man I had met. Soon after meeting him I began to open up and become more social. For the first time in a while I had friends."

Matsuda stopped crying for a moment to catch his breath while Light was absorbing everything he was just told. Then Matsuda continued, "When I met you I thought you would be someone I could trust because of who your father was. When L was killed and you took his place I thought you were better than I ever could have imagined because you were able to keep working in the face of tragedy. And when your father died you were the person who took the place of who I looked up to. Then I found out you're Kira and you've been betraying us the whole time! That's when I learned that if I trusted and looked up to anyone else that they would just betray me!" Matsuda looked at the ground and stopped crying. He just stared at the ground morosely.

Light felt heartbroken. The combination of the fact that it was his fault and that Matsuda was in the form of a child brought Light a great amount of pain. Matsuda was really just a kid inside and Light completely destroyed his hope for being able to have faith in anyone.

Light finally began to speak, "Matsuda..." Matsuda looked up at him, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you. I'm sorry that I destroyed your trust in humanity. But you can't only trust yourself. If you do then soon you will die due to the fact that you have become a hitman. It may not seem like it would be bad since you have a chance to go to Heaven, but think of how badly that would affect everyone you know. I know right now that your mother and all of the friends you made are very worried about you. Think of how they'll feel if you get hurt, or even worse killed." Tears were beginning to well up in Matsuda's eyes at the thought of hurting his mother, the only person that he has been able to trust his entire life and not get betrayed by.

"Matsuda, I can't force you to change your ways but I can guarantee that you will be happier if you trust people rather than to think that everyone is out to get you. Think back to how happy you were when you trusted everyone. It's true that sometimes things work out for the worse, but for that to happen something good will either have had to happen already or have to happen in the future." Light was beginning to see Matsuda trusting what he was saying.

"My death, as an example, may have taken me from the world of the living but I am much happier because I didn't go to Hell and I am in love. I am happier than I have ever been and I had to go through a lot of pain for that to happen. This is the same for you, I believe that once you have gone through some pain you will be able to proceed to a better life. But if you keep on this path then you will more than likely die soon and there is a probability of you going to Hell because of how you have acted." Matsuda sat there quietly. Light also sat there, wondering if he had succeeded in his persuasion.

Soon Matsuda spoke, "That makes sense, but I don't know if I can deal with this again." It seemed that Matsuda was still uneasy.

Light spoke again, "Matsuda you were strong enough to make it this far, you will be strong enough to make it for another short amount of time before things get better. I know you can make it for just another small amount of time."

Light was hoping, praying right now that Matsuda would change his ways. It wasn't just about being able to stay out of Hell, but now it was about him genuinely feeling remorse over what he did. If Light wasn't able to get Matsuda to change then he definitely wouldn't be able to sleep easy anymore. After what Light thought was going to be an eternity of silence Matsuda finally spoke again, "Light, I would like to thank you for the motivation. I.....I agree with what you said. I have been weak enough to try to take an easier path. But from what you said, it will end up as a harder path. I want to go back to my old life, but there's a problem...I-I've done a lot of bad things. I've done some illegal things and if I suddenly disappear from this place then the mobs that hired me might come looking for me. I don't know what to do. They might find me and kill me." Matsuda seemed to trust Light immensely again, and he needed his advice.

"Matsuda, due to what you've done recently this will be a very difficult time for you. But since Aizawa, Mogi, and Ide are part of the police you may be able to get protection and if you keep quiet about what you have done you should also be able to avoid imprisonment. It may be a little deceitful, but unless you do this you may face a long jail time. Even if you are found out I believe that Aizawa, Mogi, and Ide would protect you. It will not be easy, but I'm sure you can succeed in fixing any past mistakes you have made."

"Light thank you for caring enough to help me with my problems. I guess that I was right in trusting you in the first place." Matsuda smiled for the first time that night as he spoke. Light was starting to feel better when suddenly everything went black again. Unexpectedly he was forced out of Matsuda's mind and sent flying across the room.

Light landed without being hurt, but since he was still not used to not being able to be injured he had braced for pain. "Light-kun needs to relax. I thought I told you that you cannot be hurt by anything Earthly."

Light opened his eyes to see Ryuuzaki directly above him, looking down on him while sitting in a chair, "Shut up..." Light replied to him slightly annoyed. "You could have told me how to enter Matsuda's mind."

"Actually Light-kun, if you recall I'm not allowed to tell you how to do anything." Ryuuzaki stated bluntly.

Light sighed, "At least you helped me this time. You know I don't know if it's just because you helped me or if it's because you're a sexy little lawbreaker, but I am so turned on by you right now."

Ryuuzaki's mouth spread into a smile, "That's good, because I was just thinking similar thoughts about you."

A diabolical smirk grew onto Light's face, "I think this time I want it more than you."

Ryuuzaki looked questioningly, "Oh?" Light suddenly grabbed Ryuuzaki into a rough kiss. When they broke apart Ryuuzaki was trying to make more sense of this, "B-but I thought I was the seme."

Light's diabolical smirk returned, "Yes, you were the seme, but then you broke Heaven's rules and for that you must be punished before you do something you'll really regret." Light pulled Ryuuzaki into another forceful kiss. This time Light's hands wandered into Ryuuzaki's shirt. Light traced his fingers down Ryuuzaki's back muscles.

"Mmmmnnn...." Ryuuzaki moaned into Light's mouth as he was touched. Ryuuzaki was new to being an uke, but so far he was enjoying it. Light's hands made their way lower and lower until he reached into Ryuuzaki's pants and grabbed his ass, "Eek!" Ryuuzaki involuntarily squeaked out.

Light giggled at this, "That was a little feminine."

Ryuuzaki blushed bright red, "I-I'm just not used to being touched like that." He was quite ashamed of letting Light hear him squeal like that.

"Maybe you are more suited to being uke." Light said grinning.

"Shut up..." Ryuuzaki said blushing deeper.

"Okay..." Light retorted before pulling Ryuuzaki into another kiss. Ryuuzaki wrapped his arms around Light's neck as he began to unbutton his shirt. Light suddenly stopped kissing Ryuuzaki, "The clothes....lose them." He demanded.

"So forceful..." Ryuuzaki replied as he removed his shirt. He didn't care about being seme, he would have that title again, right now he was too horny to care. He stripped down to nothing but a pair of black boxers and Light stripped down to nothing but his boxers as well.

"You look so damn hot..." Light said lust filling his eyes. He took Ryuuzaki into another kiss before pushing him down to the ground. They stripped off their respective boxers quickly. Light grabbed Ryuuzaki's member and tapped his fingers on it.

That's all he did and after about 15 seconds, Ryuuzaki was pissed off, "Wh-why aren't you doing anything?!" He shouted angry that he was being denied the pleasure he wanted so badly.

"...I want to hear you beg for it first." Light said an evil grin spreading across his face.

"Y-you Bastard! You're still a-a-a heartless murderer!!" Ryuuzaki shouted bitterly.

"Heartless? ....Maybe, but would you care to explain the murderer part?" Light asked still only slightly touching Ryuuzaki.

"This is slowly killing me!" Ryuuzaki yelled as an answer.

"All you have to do is beg..." Light said still grinning wickedly.

"P-please..." Ryuuzaki whispered quietly.

"What was that? I can't quite hear you." Light said enjoying himself immensely at the torture of the once proud detective.

"Please..." Ryuuzaki said louder.

"Please wha~at?" Light asked as he continued to torment Ryuuzaki with tiny amounts of pleasure that didn't add up to anything.

Ryuuzaki motioned his hips towards Light's hand, "Please, Light-kun..." He couldn't stand this situation. He wanted this so badly, but he would hate so much to beg for it.

"I'm not gonna do anything until you beg for it." Light said still cruelly keeping Ryuuzaki yearning for him.

This was too much for Ryuuzaki to hold out on, "PLEASE DO ME, FUCK ME, WHATEVER YOU WANNA CALL IT, JUST TAKE ME NOW!" Ryuuzaki screamed as he did something he never thought he would do, beg.

"Now was that so hard?" Light asked still not doing anything more than giving small, soft touches.

Ryuuzaki motioned his hips towards Light's hand again, "Unnnngh, Light-kun, come on I BEGGED already. I NEED you to fuck me now! PLEASE!"

Light was a little surprised, the proud detective was actually begging, no, pleading for something. Light then licked from Ryuuzaki's neck up to his ear and whispered, "Don't worry, I want this too." Light then firmly grasped onto Ryuuzaki's member and a small "meep" was heard from him.

Light locked his lips with Ryuuzaki's and their tongues got reacquainted as he began to pleasure Ryuuzaki with his hand. He planted light kisses on Ryuuzaki's neck moving lower with each one until he reached Ryuuzaki's member. He removed his hand and started to softly lick the head of Ryuuzaki's member. "Haa..unnn...Light-kun stop tormenting me!" Ryuuzaki yelled at Light since he wasn't doing what Ryuuzaki wanted him to do.

"I'm sorry...I was just so tempted to do that again." Light responded. He then took Ryuuzaki's entire member into his mouth.

Light was making loud slurping noises which was just bringing Ryuuzaki closer to climax faster, "Haaa...Haaa..aahhhnnnn..." Ryuuzaki's breathing was becoming more sporadic as Light continued to pleasure him. "Ohh...haaa..oh...yes....yes Light-kun..." He said in pleasure. "Oh...OH GOD... Y-You're GOOD...." Ryuuzaki barely said as all functions of speech were being replaced with pleasure.

Light stopped sucking Ryuuzaki's member and licked his way up to Ryuuzaki's ear again, "Where's the lube at?"

"O-over..over there." Ryuuzaki said panting and pointing to his pants.

Light searched the pockets and found the gel he wanted. He spread some on his fingers and got back on top of Ryuuzaki, "You're going to feel a little pain now, are you ready?" Light whispered into Ryuuzaki's ear.

"Yes...I want...I want this now..." Ryuuzaki said still panting a little.

"Okay..." Light said before putting his index finger into Ryuuzaki's entrance. Ryuuzaki winced, but had too much dignity to make any noises hinting at pain. "Good so far..." Light put another finger in and began stretching Ryuuzaki out.

"...Ahhh...it hurts..." Ryuuzaki said biting his lower lip.

Light kissed Ryuuzaki's forehead, "I know, but trust me it will be worth it in the end." He said stretching Ryuuzaki's entrance out further. Light pulled his fingers out and lubed his member, "Now...are you ready for me?" Light said straddling Ryuuzaki's hips.

"Yes Light-kun....I want this NOW!" Ryuuzaki said pressing his hips into Light's.

"You're very eager...but so am I." Light said getting in position. Light pushed into Ryuuzaki's entrance softly, he was showing great restraint. He could see the pain on Ryuuzaki's face, "Just bear with me, you'll enjoy it soon."

"JUST THRUST INTO ME!!" Ryuuzaki screamed in pain. Light nodded and thrust hard into Ryuuzaki which completely changed the look on his face from pain to pure pleasure, "UWAAAAHH!!....OHGOD...HAH HAH.....AGAIN!" He demanded and Light complied. "OH GOD LIGHT-KUN!!" Ryuuzaki shouted filled with pleasure. Ryuuzaki wrapped his legs around Light. He began to move his hips in time with Light and was getting the maximum amount of pleasure.

Light thrust in repeatedly hitting Ryuuzaki's prostate every time. A chorus of moans was erupting from the two men as pleasure was overtaking the both of them. They were moaning so loud that it was surprising that those from Heaven couldn't hear them. "HAH.....HAH..L-LIGHT-KUN, YO-YOU'RE...YOU'RE AMAZING!" Ryuuzaki screamed out in pleasure.

"Ahhh...LAWLIET..." Was all Light was able to get out while thrusting in and out of Ryuuzaki.

"LIGHT-KUN....UWAAAHHHH....." Ryuuzaki couldn't believe how much pleasure this was giving him. He would want to be seme again, but he also wouldn't mind switching around every now and again. Light thrust hard into Ryuuzaki's prostate again, "HAAAAHHNNNN....AH L-L-LIGHT-K-KUN!" Ryuuzaki couldn't help but stutter due to the intense pleasure being given to him, "I-I-I..Can-Can't...ICAN'THOLDOUT!!" He was able to scream out before losing his ability to speak. Light thrust once more hitting Ryuuzaki's prostate. "LIIIIGHT!!!" Ryuuzaki screamed out involuntarily as he came.

"LAWLIEEEETTT!!!!" Light screamed as he came inside of Ryuuzaki.

The two were panting harshly after the great amount of exercise they both went through. "Was...was that good?" Light asked lying on his back exhausted.

"It...was...It was astounding." Ryuuzaki answered also lying on his back breathing heavily. "I...love...you Light."

"I love...love you too Ryuuzaki-chan." Light said smiling.

Ryuuzaki blushed a bit, "Don't call me chan, it's too embarrassing."

"Hahahaa...What are you going to do about it Ryuuzaki-CHA~AN." Light said putting great emphasis on the chan part.

Unexpectedly Ryuuzaki jumped on top of Light and bit his nipple, "I think I'm gonna have to hurt you a bit."

"Aaahhhhnnn.....That's nice..." Light loved it when Ryuuzaki played with his nipple, and was surprised at how eager he was to do it again after he got so exhausted. 'I guess Ryuuzaki's just too hot for me to resist no matter what.' Light thought to himself as he got prepared for more fun. For the rest of the night the sound of the two lovers taking each other in different positions could be heard.


	13. Life ends and begins anew

The man who lost his faith.  
Is regaining hope.  
But although his outlook is positive.  
A difficult future is ahead...

The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon. The golden light was flowing into the warehouse to reveal Light and Ryuuzaki lying on the floor naked and very short of breath. "How.....how many.....times was that?" Light asked trying to catch his breath.

"It was....me as seme....about 7 times....and you....you as seme.....twice." Ryuuzaki answered breathing harshly.

"Wow...didn't think you'd actually answer." Light chuckled as he spoke.

"Well......you asked...a question...you should...should expect an answer." Ryuuzaki stated while he was regaining his breath.

"You're far too literal..." Light replied to Ryuuzaki's statement. Suddenly Light felt his hands get pinned down and a weight sit on top of him.

Ryuuzaki leaned over and put his lips next to Light's ear, "Since I'm so literal you should know that I'm going to have sex with you until you can no longer voluntarily move."

Light began to sweat a little, "Y-you can't be serious?"

Ryuuzaki smirked, "As you just said I am very literal, so what do you think?"

Light started to sweat a little more now, "No way, that's impossible."

Ryuuzaki straddled Light's hips, "Well, I guess we're going to find out aren't we?"

Light looked into Ryuuzaki's eyes, they were glossy. Light knew Ryuuzaki was filled with lust and there was no stopping him now, "It seems we are....." The threat of not being able to move was a little frightening, but the way Ryuuzaki was going to cause the paralysis made Light want to know if it was possible. It made him want to know very badly.

Ryuuzaki smiled malevolently, he obviously had some evil intentions on his mind, but before he was able to start anything the two heard footsteps. Matsuda had just woken up and walked past them. "That kinda kills the mood..." Light said as Matsuda passed by.

Ryuuzaki glared at Light, his eyes still glossy with lust, "No, I don't care if he's awake I don't want to stop."

"Ryuuzaki, he's sitting only 20 feet from us. I don't think I can do this." Light replied.

"Dammit, I really don't want to stop." Ryuuzaki said showing anger.

"Don't you find it a little creepy when he looks in our direction?" Light asked still pinned down by Ryuuzaki.

Ryuuzaki sighed and got off of Light, "I was enjoying myself so much too." His voice had a hint of despair in it.

Light was surprised at Ryuuzaki's sex drive. They had sex for the entire night and he was acting like he hadn't had sex in months, "I know, but I promise to make it up to you." Light said trying to cheer Ryuuzaki up.

This made Ryuuzaki slightly curious at Light's intentions, "How?"

"Well....when this is all over how about we go to the store, get some food supplies for the weekend, and when we get to the house we can stay in the bedroom for the weekend. How's that?"

Ryuuzaki thought about it for a moment (about half a second to be exact) and answered, "That sounds like the greatest thing since I first ate cake."

Light smiled, "I thought you would like that idea. Now, have you seen where my boxers are?" He said while looking for his discarded clothing.

"Found them." Ryuuzaki said holding up the boxers. Light walked over to grab them, but Ryuuzaki pulled them away just before Light could get them. "Oh, no no no Light-chan, I can't let you have these back for free..." A devilish grin spread across Ryuuzaki's face.

"Come on Ryuuzaki, just give me my boxers please." Light said grabbing at the boxers again unsuccessfully.

Ryuuzaki skillfully avoided Light's attempts at taking the boxers while talking, "If you want these back, nope too slow, then you'll have to, woah you got close that time, fuck me for them."

Light stopped at those last words, "You've got to be kidding. We've had sex all night, and I promised you more later. Normally I would be more than happy to, but Matsuda is already awake and Solariael will be here shortly so please may I have them?"

"Hmm....nope."

"Fine, I'll just take them from you." Light said, tackling Ryuuzaki to the ground. Light managed to pin one of Ryuuzaki's arms down, but was still grabbing for the boxers when...

A flash of light went off beside them, "Alright, I'm here what would you like for breakfas-" Solariael had just popped into the room to serve them to see Light and Ryuuzaki naked with the former on top of the latter. "-t?"

"Umm.....it isn't what it looks like?" Light said to the angel questioningly.

"Sheesh, are you two ever dressed when in the same room?" The angel asked sarcastically, "Alright I'll give you five minutes, but use that time to get dressed and not to do what you were about to do alright?" Light nodded blushing and with that Solariael disappeared in a flash of light just as he had come.

Light took this distraction as an opportunity to grab his boxers from Ryuuzaki, "Can you forget about how horny you are and just get dressed?!" Light asked angrily.

Ryuuzaki pouted, "I'm sorry Light-kun, I guess I'm just a little overenthusiastic. I mean I've wanted to be with you for such a long time, and now that I am I don't want to stop being with you."

Light sighed, "It's alright, but just be patient. When I get into Heaven with you then you can be with me as much as you want. Now get dressed before Solariael gets back." Ryuuzaki sighed and began dressing himself.

When Solariael came back the two were dressed now, "Alright, now that everyone is clothed, let's try this again. What would you like for breakfast?" The two ordered and ate their breakfast without any real conversation. When they were finished Solariael asked, "Should I program the GPS device for your next target now?"

"No," Light answered, "I would like to watch what Matsuda does for a little bit to make sure he is able to get back on the right track before I go help anyone else."

"Fine then, I'll be back later to serve you lunch. Could you two please try to stay dressed until then?" Light shot Solariael a glare that said, 'Quit bringing that up or else.' Solariael chuckled, "I hope that's a yes, see ya later." Solariael disappeared in a flash of light for the second time that morning.

Light looked over to Matsuda, who was by this point talking to himself and planning his escape with a map laid out in front of him, "...Okay, I have to avoid that street or I might be attacked by the gang I attacked last week. If I go down this street and then make a left here I won't have to worry about much other than the possibility of maybe one patrol. I could go on foot, but if I did and I was found then the chances of survival are very low, but then again it's easier to hide on foot than it is to hide a hummer. Dammit there're way too many different options and all of them seem to lead me to a high probability of death. God, why did I have to become a hitman?!" Tears were nearly in Matsuda's eyes as he questioned everything he had done since Light's death.

"It seems like you were quite successful Light-kun." Ryuuzaki said as Matsuda was sobbing.

"Maybe in changing his outlook, but the problem is he still has to get out of this ghetto safely and try to keep himself out of prison and that seems like it will be a very difficult task." Light said slightly upset at the direction Matsuda's life has gone towards. "I'm just hoping he's able to succeed in getting out of this place in one piece."

Ryuuzaki walked up behind Light and wrapped his arms around him while planting a kiss on his cheek, "You're such a kind person and so cute. It's hard to believe you went on the world's largest mass killing spree."

"Well I did, and look what it caused." Light gestured his hand towards Matsuda, "This wasn't the outcome I desired."

"I know, don't worry, you're going to help everyone who needs it and I know it will work since you're the one that's helping them Light-cha~an." Ryuuzaki emphasized the chan since he knew it annoyed Light.

Light's eye twitched slightly, "Don't call me chan, you know I don't like it."

"And what will you do about it Light-CHA~AN?" Ryuuzaki said smirking.

"I'll show-....wait a second. I know what you're doing. You're trying to make me have a play fight which you'll twist into sex." Light said annoyed about the fact that he was probably right.

Ryuuzaki sighed, "Sometimes you're TOO smart Light-kun. You caught me, that was what I was doing."

"Ryuuzaki stop thinking about your sex drive and start thinking more about Matsuda and his situation." Light replied.

Ryuuzaki huffed and crossed his arms, "Fine."

At this time Matsuda was finishing drying his eyes and was outlying his plan, "Okay, I'll take this street." He ran his finger along the map as he talked now, "Then go from there down this one, after that I'll cut through here and I'll be out of the ghetto. If I can get that far it shouldn't matter if I'm chased the police will be called and I should be able to survive long enough for them to get arrested. Even if I too get arrested it's better than this." Matsuda then folded the map and put it in his pocket. He was about to leave but stopped, "It may make it worse if I'm pulled over, but I have to have some sort of weapons if they attack me." Matsuda walked to the wall and pulled his AK-47 off the rack, he also took a pair of Desert Eagles and a mini-gun. "Okay, please please let me be able to get back to my old life."

After that small prayer Matsuda was heading towards the back exit when his cell phone rang, "Damn...should I answer it? If I did they'd know I'm still alive and may come after me. No, I should let it ring."

Then something caught his attention, the screech of tires, the slamming of car doors, and the shouting, "Be careful, this fucker's killed a lot of people!"

"We'll kill the bastard, and get that million easy!"

"Hell yeah, let's kill the bastard!" Matsuda's face went pale. They were coming for him, he had to act fast or he was gonna die. The window crashed as a grenade was thrown through it. Matsuda immediately ran out the back exit while Light and Ryuuzaki followed.

As they ran out bullets flew past them, "Crap they covered the back too!" Matsuda yelled as he leaped behind a barrel for cover. "This isn't good, I've got to hurry or I'm dead." Matsuda sprang out from cover and shot at the people shooting at him. "GHA!" Matsuda yelled as his arm got grazed by a bullet. "Can't stop gotta keep going." Matsuda reassured himself and shot down his assailants. "Have to hurry." Matsuda said as he sprinted for his hummer.

"What the Hell is happening? Dammit why didn't I work faster on Matsuda?!" Light cursed himself for the whole situation.

"Light-kun," Ryuuzaki said consoling Light, "You worked as fast as possible. It only took you one evening to make Matsuda decide to give up this dangerous life. There was no way you could have prevented this. Just be happy you did your work enough to get him to want to leave. If you didn't he wouldn't have been about to leave and the grenade probably would have gotten him."

"Thank you Ryuuzaki...I just wish I could help him." Light said somberly.

"We can't help him now, but we should keep faith in him."

"I agree."

Matsuda just reached his car, "Alright just gotta start it and...NO! NO! DAMMIT! The tires are deflated! No time to worry about that now I've gotta run for it." Matsuda took off towards a back alleyway, so far noone else had found him. He slowly turned the corner, nobody there. "Maybe I can get away, I'm good so far." Matsuda said sprinting across the street.

As he ran he heard car engines coming closer to his position. "Damn, I can't outrun a car." Matsuda immediately looked for the best place to hide. There were no trees, no bushes, the only place he could go was one of the run down apartments. He climbed through a broken window of the nearest building and hunched down to stay out of view. He listened as the cars drove by and took a glance of the street. It was calm, so he jumped out and continued to run from alley to alley.

Light and Ryuuzaki were following closely during the whole scene, "If he keeps this up he's going to make it." Ryuuzaki said calmly.

"I hope your right Ryuuzaki. He deserves to get out of this alive." Light responded.

Matsuda hopped a fence, he was hardly two blocks away from a neighborhood. If he could only get that far he would be safe. He decided to ditch his AK-47 in one of the abandoned houses, hidden under a piece of old furniture. "I haven't heard any cars or people for the past few blocks...maybe they gave up? I hope so." Matsuda slowed down now, as he tried to regain his breath. He approached the area in which he would be safe. It looked like he was going to make it safely.

As Matsuda reached the last street he had to go through a bullet hit his arm, "ARGH!" Matsuda screamed in pain as it pierced his skin. "Dammit I thought I was finally safe." Matsuda pulled out his mini-gun and ran towards the neighborhood. If he could make it there he knew he could stay alive.

Suddenly a large group of people came out of nowhere and began to shoot at Matsuda, luckily he had made it behind a building. Matsuda knew he had to get out of there quickly before they advanced. He broke through a window of the building he was next to and ran through to the other side. Matsuda exited through the opposite side of the street and managed to gain some distance between himself and his pursuers. He kept sprinting as fast as he could. He didn't even attempt to look back to see if they were still following. Matsuda hoped that somehow he would be fast enough to make it. He ran through another yard, he had finally made it to an inhabited neighborhood but he still thought they were following. He didn't know how he got so much stamina, but he somehow was able to keep running at full speed after all this time. Matsuda kept running, even after he was sure they stopped following him he kept running.

Matsuda was able to finally reach the police station, "What the Hell happened to you Matsuda?!" Aizawa yelled as he was the first to see him.

Matsuda tried to talk but was far too out of breath. And the next thing he knew he saw nothing but darkness...

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, "Hunh?" Matsuda woke up to the beeping of an EKG machine. "Wha- how did I get here?" Matsuda was groggy about what happened. He suddenly shot up in his bed, "ARE THEY STILL AFTER ME? WHERE ARE THEY?!" He looked around and took notice of his surroundings. "I'm...in the hospital?"

"Yeah, you passed out from a combination of heat stroke and blood loss." Matsuda looked up to see it was Aizawa who had spoken to him.

"Ai-Aizawa? Did you bring me here?" Matsuda asked in a weak voice.

"Yes, now tell me what the Hell happened to you." Aizawa demanded.

Matsuda was apprehensive. If he told Aizawa the truth then he may turn him in and Matsuda didn't want that. "..."

"Matsuda tell me what happened to you. You were shot a couple of times and apparently someone was chasing you. So what the Hell did you get yourself into?"

"...I can't..."

"Why not? Listen Matsuda, if you need protection from someone we can help. They can't hurt you."

"...That's...that's not it..."

"Then what?" Then it hit Aizawa like a rock, "Oh God, Matsuda you didn't do anything illegal did you?"

"..."

"Dammit...listen Matsuda, you're a friend so no matter what you did I'll keep it secret but tell me what happened so we can know who to be on the lookout for." So Matsuda divulged the story of his life after he left the police force. "Well...that's quite surprising. I never would have thought you would do something like that. Listen I'm willing to try to keep you from being arrested, but you have to stop being a hitman."

"I AM! I...I don't want to be a hitman anymore. I want to come back to the force."

"Alright that's good, but it may be a little difficult to rejoin the police. I promise to help you and keep this a secret as long as you promise to never do something like this again."

"Yes, thank you Aizawa, thank you so very much." Matsuda was elated that he still had a friend and it looked like he was gonna get his old life back.

Unbeknownst to Matsuda and Aizawa though, the secret was out because Ryuuzaki and Light were in the room watching, "I think this was a success Light-kun." Ryuuzaki said with a tone of uninterest.

"It appears that way, thankfully." Light sighed with relief.

"So...is it okay if I'm horny now? Because I am." Ryuuzaki said blatantly.

"Wha-Goddammit Ryuuzaki," Light put his palm to his face, "Now is not the time to be-" but Light was cut off by Ryuuzaki's lips.

Ryuuzaki pulled Light in so close they were touching, "Are you sure? Because a certain part of you seems to be contradicting that." Ryuuzaki said with a smirk as they parted lips.

"Well you kissed me!" Light said a little embarrassed.

Ryuuzaki's smirked wider, "Oh, so it's that easy to get you in the mood?"

Light had a slight blush, "It's only because you're so..."

Ryuuzaki leaned in a little closer, "So?"

"You're so...cute, but now is not the ti-" this time when Ryuuzaki cut Light off he pinned Light's arms against the wall.

"I'm not being denied twice in one day Light-chan." Ryuuzaki said and began kissing Light's neck lightly.

"Ryuuzaki, I ahhh...I just think thahahht...we should find an empahhhhh...empty room." Light said as Ryuuzaki was pleasuring him a bit.

"Alright fine." Was all Ryuuzaki said as he dragged Light through random rooms until he found an empty one, "Now..." Ryuuzaki threw Light forcefully onto a bed and was immediately on top of him, "...Now I am going to have you, whether you try to fight back again or not."

Once again Light saw that Ryuuzaki's eyes were glossy, but this time he wasn't going to protest. It looked like Light was gonna have another sleepless night, but who needs to sleep anyway?


	14. Captured

Run away and don't look back.  
A past enemy returns again to attack.  
Forever he is on your track.  
Waiting for the chance for payback...

The bright rays of the sun flowed into the room. Ryuuzaki had eventually allowed Light to sleep, and he was just waking up. "Unh...bright light...what time is it?" Light said sleepy eyed as he sat up.

Ryuuzaki was sitting in a chair across from the bed Light had slept in, "It's almost noon Light-kun."

"What? Oh, I guess I missed Solariael for breakfast. I wanted him to set the GPS to the next target." Light said as he got up and began to put some of his clothes on.

"There's no problem, he should be here again rather soon, about...an hour, give or take a few minutes."

"That's good because I want to get the next one done quickly so something like what happened to Matsuda can't occur again." Light said, while pulling his pants on.

"There is no chance of that, but there is a chance of other tragedies befalling the others that you need to help."

Light buttoned his shirt up and said sarcastically, "Thanks, that makes me feel **so** much better."

"Did I say something wrong? I was merely stating a fact."

"...I know, but I don't like to think about the fact that I may cause tragedies to befall those who do not deserve it."

"I'm sorry; I suppose I still need to work on my social skills." Ryuuzaki said apologetically.

"Yes you do, but I'm sure that you'll get better with time."

Ryuuzaki tackled Light onto the bed and held his arms down by the wrists, "Tell me Light-kun, is this an example of poor social skills?" He said smirking.

Light struggled to get free, but it was to no avail as Ryuuzaki had a vice grip on him, "Yes Ryuuzaki, it is. Would you let me up now?"

"Light-kun, why would you ask a question you already know the answer to?"

Light sighed, "I guess I don't know. It's been pointless in the past, so I don't really know why I should ask now."

"I'm glad you understand me." Ryuuzaki said then attacked Light's neck.

Light moaned with pleasure as Ryuuzaki found his pulse. "Ahh...Ryuuzaki stop this!" Ryuuzaki stopped, but only to move both of Light's hands into one of his own so he could unbutton Light's shirt. "Ryuuzaki, I said stop! I don't want Solariael finding us like this again!"

"Light-kun we have an hour before he comes, that should be enough time." Ryuuzaki said as he got the last button off.

"But Ryuuza-Mmff" Light was interrupted by Ryuuzaki's mouth. Light attempted to fight back a little more, but it was to no avail. Light's mouth was forced open by Ryuuzaki's tongue and he accepted the kiss after that point.

Ryuuzaki parted lips with Light, "I'm sorry if this inconveniences you Light-kun, but if I want you then I'm going to have you." After those decisive words Ryuuzaki went to laying kisses down Light's chest.

Light was going to protest more, but he gave in. Besides why would he object any more to the pleasure he was being given? ▒If Ryuuzaki's going to take me, I might as well try to enjoy the ride.' Light thought to himself as Ryuuzaki reached his navel and began to trail his tongue lower.

Ryuuzaki noticed that Light had stopped struggling. He looked up and saw that Light looked slightly saddened, "Is something wrong Light-kun?"

"...No."

Ryuuzaki sat up and released Light, "No, something is wrong. Please tell me what is wrong Light-kun."

"...It's just that...You always want me, but I don't want you all the time and...I...I think that you love me more than I love you."

Light seemed upset about this, "Light-kun, of course I love you more." Light looked at him confused at first and then looked down sadly. "But that's a good thing. If you loved me as much as I love you we'd never be dressed. Nothing would have gotten done to help Misa or Matsuda if you loved me as much. We wouldn't have even left the house. We'd still be in the bedroom if you wanted me as much as I want you."

Light smiled slightly, and then began to chuckle, "Thank you Ryuuzaki, knowing that makes me feel better."

"I'm glad; now...since we have some free time...would you like to show that you still love me?"

Light looked at Ryuuzaki, "You really do only think about sex all the time don't you?"

"Because I love you so much..." Ryuuzaki said hoping Light was gonna accept his invitation.

Light smirked, "You're so cute..."

Ryuuzaki smiled too, "Soooo...?"

"So this." Light said before pulling Ryuuzaki on top of himself and meeting him mouth to mouth. Ryuuzaki immediately dominated the kiss. Light felt the heat rise substantially as Ryuuzaki caressed his tongue with his own. Light loved the taste of Ryuuzaki's mouth, it was like eating dessert. The taste of the exotic cakes Ryuuzaki always ordered entered Light's mouth. Light was enjoying the kiss immensely. Ryuuzaki bit slightly hard on Light's lower lip and licked it before moving to Light's neck again. Ryuuzaki was able to immediately find Light's pulse and bring great pleasure to him by sucking on it. Small moans escaped Light's mouth as he forgot why he wanted to stop this in the first place.

Ryuuzaki moved back to Light's chest for the second time that day, laying kisses down it. He licked Light's nipple on his way down. Ryuuzaki's wet tongue sent shivers up and down Light's spine. He continued going lower now, seeming to forget about Light's nipples moving on to a bigger prize. Ryuuzaki reached Light's pants and unzipped them with his teeth. "Oh, that is very sexy." Light said smirking as Ryuuzaki tugged off his pants.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, I sure am." Ryuuzaki said as he pulled out Light's member. Ryuuzaki swallowed it with his mouth and heard an audible gasp from Light.

Light felt pleasure flow through him as Ryuuzaki began to suck on him. Ryuuzaki seemed like he practiced this everyday. He masterfully brought Light enormous amounts of pleasure with each passing second. Light began to sweat, his temperature had risen significantly since they had started. "Nnghaaaa....Ryu-Ryuuzaki...so good..." Light said as his pleasure levels were skyrocketing.

"Thank you." Ryuuzaki mumbled as he went up and down Light's member, slurping loudly as if it was a lollipop.

"Nyaahh....ahh...Oh, Lawli-POP ME!" Light screamed in pleasure. Suddenly Ryuuzaki stopped causing Light to whimper, "Wha-What are you doing? Don't stop!"

Ryuuzaki got up to Light's level and kissed him deeply. "I don't want you to get too far ahead of me." He said after stopping the kiss. Ryuuzaki stripped his shirt off quickly. He unzipped his pants and reached into his pocket for the lube, "Hmm...it seems this is empty." Ryuuzaki said holding up the squeezed dry tube.

"What?....Then what do we do?" Light asked hoping something could be done to salvage this moment and allow him to experience the pleasure Ryuuzaki was able to bring him again.

"Well...there is one thing I can do..." Ryuuzaki said. He bent down to Light's lower half and stuck his fingers in his own mouth, then slowly entered Light with them.

"Aaarrrr..." Light said clenching his teeth as Ryuuzaki stretched him out. Ryuuzaki lifted Light's legs onto his shoulders and forced his tongue into Light's entrance, "Ahhh, don't do that, that's nasty."

Ryuuzaki ignored Light and kept going until he felt it was enough to substitute as a lube. He then finished taking his pants and boxers off, "Get ready." Ryuuzaki positioned himself and slowly entered Light to make sure he was able to handle it.

Light's face contorted slightly in pain, "This...does not...work...as well as...the lube." Light said biting down on his lip.

Ryuuzaki was now fully sheathed within Light, "I'm sorry, but I promise to make it feel better." He said then slowly began to move in and out.

Light felt pain, and he felt pleasure while Ryuuzaki was slowly entering him, "Ryuuzaki, please, faster." Light said eyes shut tight due to the pain. Ryuuzaki complied. He began to thrust in and out, gaining speed with each new drive in. Light's eyes melted over. The pain dissolved into pleasure as Ryuuzaki continued to thrust in and out. This feeling of pure bliss, it was something Light had began to crave again. He wanted more. More pleasure, more pain, more of Ryuuzaki...

As if reading Light's thoughts just then Ryuuzaki fulfilled his wishes. Ryuuzaki met Light with a heated kiss and a thrust directly contacting with Light's prostate. A muffled, and yet still loud, scream of pleasure came from Light. He shot up and dug his nails into Ryuuzaki's back when contact was made. "Ryuuzaki...you're the best!" Light said when they parted lips at last.

Ryuuzaki didn't answer with words, he answered by continuing his assault on Light's prostate. If pleasure was a visible entity it would be emanating from Light like a tidal wave. Light felt himself coming closer to climax, he bit down on his lip to keep from coming, but it didn't help. "Ry-Ryu-Ryuuzaki!" Another hit to the bundle of muscles, "Ah, Ahm....I'm coming!" Light's ability to speak was being stripped from him with each blow to his prostate. Ryuuzaki's masterful attack against Light's insides was becoming far too great to try to endure through. Despite Light's best efforts to hold back he felt himself right on the edge and about to be pushed over. One more blow to his prostate and Light let himself go, "NYAH! RYUUZAKIII!!!" He screamed as he came on himself and Ryuuzaki.

Although Light had come he didn't feel the flow of Ryuuzaki's fluid enter him, instead he felt Ryuuzaki continue to thrust in and out. "Ahh, Ryuuzaki it's too much!" He screamed, and as if Ryuuzaki wanted him to feel no pain he came at that instant. Light moaned loud and pleasurably. The feeling of Ryuuzaki's warm fluid entering him was nearly enough to make Light come again.

Ryuuzaki exited Light and lay beside him. "Thank you Light-kun, I know I can be a little too needy."

"No, I need you to be needy. Because then I get more of you, and I always enjoy it." Light said with a smile and a light blush on his face. "Now let's get cleaned up and dressed before Solariael comes and finds us like this...again.

Light and Ryuuzaki got dressed quickly, and no sooner had they finished had Solariael entered the room. They ordered their respective lunches and when Solariael returned Light got down to business, "Solariael can you please set the GPS to the next person that I have to help?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Solariael answered and took the GPS device. Within a minute he had it set to the next target, or to be more accurate targets...

Light's eyes grew wide with disbelief and shock at the names that appeared...

Sayu Yagami Sachiko Yagami

"My...my sister and mother? ....They need help?" Light was shaking with fear of what might come. He turned to Ryuuzaki, "Did you know about this? Did you know they needed my help?"

"...Yes"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Light screamed with tears beginning to fill his eyes.

"Light-kun...I wanted you to help them first as well, but think about it. You know far more now than you did when we first came here. You now know how to communicate with living beings in various ways. You know how to dive into their subconscious to help them. With this knowledge you have a far greater chance at success. And besides that..." Ryuuzaki trailed off.

"What Ryuuzaki? What else?"

"It's...nothing..."

"Ryuuzaki please answer me. What were you saying before?"

"I told you it's nothing, let's just go." Ryuuzaki said, then took the GPS from Light's hands, got up and began to leave.

Light followed after him, "Ryuuzaki, wait. I want you to tell me what's wrong." Ryuuzaki didn't answer, just kept walking, straight out of the hospital following directions on the GPS. "Ryuuzaki." No response. "Ryuuzaki!" Still nothing. "RYUUZAKI!" Light yelled before grabbing Ryuuzaki's shoulder and spinning him around, "Tell me this instant what has you so upset, I can't stand not knowing!"

Light stared into Ryuuzaki's eyes. For once they weren't blank, they weren't the eyes of the stoic detective. They had emotion in them, depression and sadness, undoubtedly from their next assignment. "Light-kun..." Ryuuzaki began to speak.

"HRAAAAAH!" The loud warlike cry rang out for all to hear, all of those who weren't alive that is. A large monster fell from the sky above Light and Ryuuzaki landing a few feet from the two. It grabbed Light, its massive hand encircling his entire torso, and slammed his other massive hand onto Light's head. Light was knocked unconscious.

"LIGHT!" Ryuuzaki screamed and took a step forward before being stopped by what appeared to be a handsome man.

"Excuse me, but you're coming with us." The mysterious stranger said.

"Like Hell I am!" Ryuuzaki yelled back and charged after him, but was stopped by the larger one who knocked Light out. Ryuuzaki looked back at him, a mountain of muscles, skin color a light greenish, and wearing a black mask with bits of red for design. Ryuuzaki knew he would be no match whatsoever for this monster, but he struggled to get free from it nonetheless. "DAMMIT! LET ME GO!" He yelled viciously at his captors.

"I'm sorry, but we've been hoping to find you for a long time." The handsome one said as he walked casually towards Ryuuzaki.

"Happy birthday?" The giant monstrosity said, apparently intelligence wasn't one of his strong points.

"Yes, very happy birthday..." The handsome one said before hitting Ryuuzaki forcefully on the back of the neck. Knocking him out and taking him with him.


	15. Bleeding hearts

The stoic detective restrained.  
The former God incapacitated.  
The attack went unexplained.  
And the captor will soon be sated...

"RYUUZAKI!" The young man yelled in vain. Light had been running after Ryuuzaki for hours, days, weeks on end but was not able to catch up to him. The raven haired detective just kept walking away, and although Light was running he never got closer to him. "RYUUZAKI! PLEASE WAIT!" The voice of the former God rang out loudly, but fell on deaf ears for Ryuuzaki kept walking. Light kept running regardless of the progress he was not making, "Why? Why won't he wait for me?" He asked himself still running as fast as he could. "Why is he always so far away?" Light asked himself again. "So hard to reach...every time I get close to him something always takes him away!" Light fell to the ground and pounded his fist into it.

"Light..."

"Ryuuzaki?!" Light quickly raised his head and looked around for the detective he fell in love with. The voice he heard...it had to be Ryuuzaki if it wasn't him then who else could call his name?

"Li~ight..." The "I" in his name lengthened this time.

This voice...it wasn't Ryuuzaki's. "Wh-who's there? Where are you?!" Light kept looking for the source of the voice. "SHOW YOURSELF!!"

"HeheheHAAHAHAHAHA!!"

That hellish laugh rang out from all directions; Light couldn't tell where to look to find this disembodied voice. "SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!!" Light yelled with all his might and then...silence. Nothing replied, nothing showed, nothing was everywhere. "So...nothing there?" Light asked the darkness surrounding him more than he asked himself.

"GHEK?!" Light's eyes widened and he fell to the ground cupping his ears with his hands. A piercing sound rang out; he felt a wet substance run down his hands...blood. The sound was intense enough to make Light's ears bleed. A fissure of bright white ran through the darkness surrounding Light. Through it came that massive monstrosity that attacked him previously.

"You no see Ryuuzaki." The thing said.

Somehow those words rang out louder than the piercing sound causing Light that great discomfort. The brunette shuffled to his feet unsteadily, "NOTHING! Nothing will stop me from seeing Ryuuzaki again!!" Light tried to walk, but the damage from the sound affected his cerebellum and he fell over.

"Hehehe, funny." The large monster said. The massive monster picked Light up as if plucking a flower. "Bye bye." It said before releasing Light above his wide opened mouth.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!" Light screamed as he fell, not into a digestive system as he would think, but he landed into his old room. "H-how?" Light looked over to see...himself! Sitting at the desk writing, "This can't be for real..." Light said standing up.

The other "him" stopped writing and turned to the true Light who had just fell there. "Hello me, meet the real me."

"What? You...you can't be me." Light said confused by all this.

"Oh, but I am. I am the former you...I am Kira."

"Kira?! You're Kira?" Light asked slightly angrily.

"Yes I am. I am the part of you that has recently gone...shall we say dormant?"

"YOU BASTARD!!" Light yelled tackling 'Kira' to the ground. "YOU KILLED RYUUZAKI! YOU CAUSED ALL THE STRIFE IN MY LIFE!"

"Yeah, just keep thinking it's all my fault." 'Kira' said.

"What do you mean by that?" Light asked still pinning 'Kira' to the ground.

"..." No reply.

"Dammit, ANSWER ME!" Light punched 'Kira' at the end of this demand, but when he did he also felt the blow. "What?"

"It gives me a migraine headache, trying to think down on your level." 'Kira' said after this attack.

"Just answer me!" Light demanded again.

"Think about it genius, I'm you. You are me and I am you. Do you get it?" Light still looked confused. "Let me put it simply like this, all the actions I committed you also committed because we are one in the same. When you blame me for killing your precious Ryuuzaki you are also blaming yourself."

"N-No! That wasn't me; that was Kira who wanted him dead not me!" Light denied the accusation.

"HeheheHAAHAHAHAHA!! You're in such denial you can't even see the plain truth! Who was the physical body that did all of those acts? You may deny that you wanted to kill him, but at that time it was all you were able to think about. You were completely obsessed about killing him!" 'Kira' was basically taunting Light now.

"No! That...that wasn't me...it wasn't. It wasn't." Light continued to deny that he once wanted Ryuuzaki dead.

"HeheheHAAHAHAHAHA!! Since you decide to deny the truth, I'll show you." Then suddenly darkness came all around. 'Kira' disappeared into the enveloping shadows leaving Light alone once again.

Light stood there still denying to himself that he wanted Ryuuzaki dead. There was a flash of white and then a rectangular area like that of a movie screen appeared before Light. On the screen began one of Light's past events from when he was alive his contemplations for killing Ryuuzaki. "Th-that wasn't me! I could never be so cruel!" Light tried to deny that it was him.

"That isn't enough proof? How about this?" 'Kira's disembodied voice sounded out. With that threat another screen came up playing another memory simultaneously with the first.

"IT'S NOT ME!" Light kept denying.

"Don't you recognize yourself? Maybe these will help!" Light was now surrounded by screens. Each one played a past event of him planning Ryuuzaki's death. Although they all played simultaneously and would be hard to understand, Light was able to understand every word that came from it, every intention he had, every thought of Ryuuzaki's death.

As all the other memories ended one by one, the final scene was brought up. "No..." Light said dreading the opening part of this scene.

"Yes Light, I want you to watch this one carefully." The scene playing was the one of Ryuuzaki's death.

Light watched in horror as he saw himself smile when Ryuuzaki fell dying of a heart attack. He didn't want to watch, but like a car crash, he could not look away.

"Do you enjoy that look of absolute pleasure on your face as he died in your arms?" 'Kira's voice taunted Light.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Light yelled as he fell to his knees covering his eyes to try not to see the image again.

"Because you need to be reminded of who you are. You are not only Light Yagami, but you are also me, Kira. You tried to bury me, but I will never be gone. I am always within you and I will not allow you to become a weakling. You were too weak to help Matsuda so you had to deal with his childlike inner self, but what of your mother and sister? How do you know they will be quite as simple? And because of recent events what will happen to Ryuuzaki? Will you just sit there and let him stay captured by that monster? You're pathetic without me, so I'm going to take your body and I will be the one to finish these simple tasks."

'Kira's words entered Light's mind and made him think what would happen if 'Kira' did take over his body. He thought of how 'Kira' would handle the Ryuuzaki situation. But what Light really didn't like was how he thought 'Kira' would handle his mother and sister when trying to help him. 'Kira' was a ruthless murderer who would do anything to succeed and would probably do something rash and possibly damaging to his mother and sister's psyches.

"No, I won't let that happen. I would never let someone like you rule my body! You will not take me away from Ryuuzaki, and will definitely not keep me off the task of saving my mother and sister! We may be the same person, but you are nothing like me!" Light stood up, the screens showing his past shattered like glass before him. The shadows creating the darkness were swept away leaving Light face to face with 'Kira'. "You will not rule my body because I will not allow it. I have been stronger than you for all this time and that will not change now."

"Heh, we'll see. For now you may be able to keep in control, but just know that anytime that I see an opportunity I will escape and when I do you will have no way of returning."

"Then I guess I'll just have to keep you locked inside."

"Well me, it's been nice talking to myself, a real credit to dementia. When you become weak we'll see each other again, that is when I take your body for my own." With those parting words 'Kira' disappeared leaving Light alone.

"What will happen next, I wonder?" Light asked himself.

"Light." As if answering his question the voice sounded.

"This again?" Light asked feeling dИjЮ vu.

"Light wake up!" The voice sounded again.

"Wake up?" Light asked himself.

"LIGHT!"

"Uwaah!" Light murmured jolting up from his sleep. "What happened?" He asked himself. Then it hit him, "Ryuuzaki! I need to save Ryuuzaki!"

"Light calm down." Light looked over to see it was Solariael who woke him up. "What exactly happened?"

"There's no time to explain! Someone, something, took Ryuuzaki." Light said frantically getting up to try to find his lost lover.

"Someone took Ryuuzaki...Light hand me the tracker I gave you." Light handed the device to Solariael. Solariael pushed a few buttons and, "Alright, found him, at least he hasn't been dragged into Hell yet. Light, can you tell me who or what took Ryuuzaki?"

"I-I-I dunno, it was a demon or something. The thing was huge, but the point is we need to help him NOW!" The young man said demandingly.

"That's not good...listen Light, I will try to help Ryuuzaki but you have to stay behind."

"WHAT?! I don't care if there's a chance I get taken to Hell I will NOT stay behind while Ryuuzaki is in the hands of someone else!"

"It's too dangerous to-"

"I don't care about the danger! Gimme a weapon or let me go without one just help me save Ryuuzaki! I...I don't want to lose him again." Light concluded somberly.

Solariael sighed heavily, "Fine, you can use my sword to protect yourself but do not try to fight the demons! Just get Ryuuzaki out while I fight them off. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good." Solariael said handing Light his sword. "Follow me, the location isn't too far away so we'll reach them soon."

XxXxXXxxxXxxXxxXxXXxXxXxXxxxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxX

Location Unknown...

XxXxXXxxxXxxXxxXxXXxXxXxXxxxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxX

Ryuuzaki's eyes were blindfolded and he was tied up. He was being led somewhere by his two captors, but he had no idea what was going to happen or even why they targeted him.

"Sir." The voice of one of his kidnappers, "We have brought you the one you have desired."

"Excellent, excellent! You have done your job brilliantly. Be sure that you two will be graciously rewarded." Another voice that made Ryuuzaki's heart skip a beat and sent a shiver down his spine. He thought he knew that voice, but...but it just couldn't be. "You may remove the blindfold now." The voice commanded.

The blindfold was removed from Ryuuzaki's eyes. They took a moment to adjust to the light, but even while his vision was blurry he recognized who it was that brought him here. He began to sweat and he felt as though fear was his only emotion. The man standing before him was the only person who could truly strike fear into the stoic former detective.

"Beyond Birthday." The name fell out of Ryuuzaki's mouth like a bad joke.

"Oh, so you DO remember me Lawliet." Beyond said grinning maniacally. "I'm so flattered."

"Why did you have me brought here you bastard?" Ryuuzaki asked viciously.

"You no disrespect master!" The mountainous monster said taking a swing at Ryuuzaki.

Ryuuzaki braced for a hard hit...nothing. He opened his eyes to see that Beyond had stopped the massive monster's fist with his own hand. "Do NOT touch my victim!" Beyond commanded fiercely.

"But he-" the monster began to protest, but was thrown like a rag doll by Beyond.

Ryuuzaki watched in awe as he saw the massive monster thrown like it was nothing. "Do not protest my commands Wrath!" Beyond yelled. "Lawliet is gonna be my own personal victim, anyone else touches him and I will turn YOU into a victim do you understand?!"

"YES MASTER!" Came the nervous replies from several other demons in there.

"I'm so sorry about them Lawliet-kun, but they overreact when I'm insulted." Beyond stated calmly.

"..." Ryuuzaki couldn't answer, he was still too awe struck from when Beyond hurled that monster like it was nothing.

"Hmm? What's wrong Lawliet? I thought you would be quite talkative after seeing me again. Are you really THAT surprised to see me again?"

Ryuuzaki awoke from his little trance. "Wh-what do you want with me Beyond? Why was I brought here?" His voice was a little shaky, he was filled with fear of what Beyond wanted, and probably would, do.

"Does all that really matter? The only thing that really does matter is that now you're in MY possession. But to answer your question, I still have a little bit of a vendetta against you my dear sweet Lawliet. And I intend to make the rest of eternity a living Hell for you." Beyond's reply brought even more terror into the raven's heart. Ryuuzaki knew that if there was one man who could make that happen it was Beyond, and here Ryuuzaki was tied up and at that very man's mercy.

"Y-you, you won't get anything accomplished. There's no way Light would let me stay here captured by you!" Ryuuzaki said shakily.

"Are you referring to your brunette friend? You saw how easily it was to dispose of him, I'm not worried about a thing." Beyond was quite confident in himself.

"Maybe not him, but he can get help from Heaven's angels." Ryuuzaki replied with a little more confidence this time.

"I've taken that into account. That's why I have these particular demons with me. Since you haven't been properly introduced I would like you to meet the physical manifestations of the seven deadly sins." Beyond said gesturing his hand to his side for Ryuuzaki to look.

Ryuuzaki looked over and sure enough, there were seven demons there. Each one with it's own distinctive look, but the trait that five of them had in common was a mask worn to hide their faces, whereas only the handsome man who brought him here and a beautiful woman were the only ones without masks. They also appeared to be the only ones that looked human.

"Wait...I don't understand...how could not be in Hell?" Ryuuzaki asked.

"That is a very good question Lawli."

"Do NOT call me that." Ryuuzaki replied angrily.

"Why? Does it embarrass you Lawli?" Beyond asked mockingly saying Ryuuzaki's nickname.

"No...because only Light is allowed to-"

"OH! So THAT'S your relationship with the brunette haired male. You're in love with him." Ryuuzaki turned his head down and blushed slightly. "I see, Lawli has a lover. Too bad he and no one else can save you." Ryuuzaki looked to the ground forlornly. Light would save him...right? There was no way he'd be left behind...right? "Now back to your question Lawli." Ryuuzaki wanted to protest the name again, but it would be no use knowing Beyond, "I was granted passage to Earth to find any souls that would try to hide so as not to be sent to Hell. My job is to find these hideaways and torture them brutally for trying to avoid their fate. I have been made Hell's personal "search for and torture" squad leader. But even though you aren't hiding out on Earth it still doesn't mean I can't have fun with you Lawli." Beyond grinned evilly again.

Ryuuzaki knew what his fate would be if he didn't get help. He would be tortured for eternity by this maniac. He tried to keep the conversation going to keep the torture from starting, "But why would you be given the position?"

"Because I have a talent for finding people, and not just that but, as the devil himself put it, I have unique ideas in how to torture people and just by knowing a little bit about the person I am able to come up with a personalized torture based on their fears and desires."

"W-well then, if you're so good then what would my torture be?" Ryuuzaki asked curious and fearful of what it would be.

Beyond grinned widely, "Oh Lawli, you're just going to love it. At first I had a conventional torture set up, but with recent knowledge I gained I have just come up with what would cause you more pain than anything else. I'm so excited to start it, how about you?"

"Not so much..." Ryuuzaki replied scared of what it could be that he revealed which would cause him pain.

"Well that's disappointing because we're going to start the torture right now." Beyond said with evil intentions.

XxXxXXxxxXxxXxxXxXXxXxXxXxxxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxX

Light and Solariael, advancing towards Ryuuzaki's position

XxXxXXxxxXxxXxxXxXXxXxXxXxxxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxX

"Why aren't we there yet?" Light asked angrily because Solariael said it wouldn't take long to get to Ryuuzaki's position.

"I think they are moving...we keep advancing towards the position of the tracker, but it moves away at the same speed."

"Then how do we catch up?"

Solariael stopped, and Light followed suit, "It seems we'll need to go into Heaven for a little while." Solariael opened a bright white opening. "Come now, we need to get something." Light followed Solariael back into Heaven hoping that they would be able to make it to Ryuuzaki before something bad happened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I enjoy this part, because it introduces Beyond, which introduces a source of much strife for Ryuuzaki and Light. I'd like to thank Megadeth for writing the song "Sweating Bullets" which provided some of the words I had 'Kira' use. Till next time, hope you enjoy the chapter 8D


	16. The Judas Cradle

Caution, there's just no limits to the boundaries you push,  
I've warned you but still you just fuck with my mind.  
There's no escape from this rage that I feel,  
Nothing is real.

- lyrics by: Bullet For My Valentine, Song: Waking the Demon -

"Hnnn?" Ryuuzaki opened his eyes sleepily. "What happened?" He asked himself and attempted to rub his eyes, but he couldn't move his arms. He looked down and noticed not only was he restrained and hanging from the air, but he was also naked! "Wha-what the Hell?!"

"Good morning Lawli~" Beyond's voice was like that of a child playing pretend with his favorite toy. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"What the Hell are you doing to me?!" Ryuuzaki shouted angrily.

"Oh Lawli," Beyond sounded now as a parent disappointed in their child, "I thought you had manners. I was trying to be polite and asked you a question kindly and you reply to me like that? That is very bad behavior."

"Cut the crap and tell me what you're planning." Ryuuzaki put on a bold fa?de, but on the inside he was fearful of the near future that Beyond had planned for him.

Beyond sighed heavily, "I suppose you were never taught manners...no matter, I will teach you quite well."

"Now to answer your question, I will begin with a few of my own. First of all, how much do you love your brunette partner?" Beyond asked his captive emotionlessly.

"..." No answer from Ryuuzaki.

Beyond growled at the lack of an answer, "You are starting to try my patience now, answer the question."

"..." Still no answer, Ryuuzaki had no intention of answering to Beyond.

Beyond growled and swiftly did a spinning, jumping back kick across Ryuuzaki's face. "Answer me or the next will be worse!"

"..." All Ryuuzaki replied with was a spat of blood onto Beyond's face.

Beyond wiped the blood away, "Fine, give me one second Lawli." Beyond left the room giving Ryuuzaki time to survey the situation.

'I'm trapped here and there is little to no possibility that Beyond will give me even a slither of a chance to escape on my own. Light...I want to see you again soon. You must be coming for me...I hope you are at least.' Ryuuzaki thought these thoughts and similar ones for about two minutes before Beyond came back with hands behind his back.

Beyond was smirking, it seemed something had made him change from angry to cheerful in this short time, "Now Lawli, would you like to answer my question?"

"..." Ryuuzaki didn't even want to speak to Beyond so he stayed adamantly silent.

"Hehe, well I thought so. Very well then..." Beyond rapidly swung his right arm at Ryuuzaki and a loud whapish! Sounded throughout the room echoed by a cry of pain from Ryuuzaki.

Ryuuzaki looked to his side and saw a gash on his arm with blood starting to drool down it. "Will you answer me now or are you going to need to be punished more?" Beyond asked holding the whip in front of his face to emphasize his point.

Ryuuzaki submitted to Beyond's whim. "....I.....I love him more than anything and anyone I have ever known."

"Good, now we're getting somewhere. Now answer me this, how intricate is your knowledge of medieval torture devices?" Beyond continued probing his victim.

"....Not that much..." Ryuuzaki didn't like where the conversation turned to. He could only imagine what Beyond was gonna do with a medieval torture device.

"Really? Something the great Ryuuzaki doesn't know?" Beyond mockingly acted astonished, "Then I suppose that I'm going to be able to teach you something, now won't I?"

"..." Ryuuzaki just listened, but inwardly he was hoping, praying that somehow he would be saved and be saved quickly because if Beyond got his way then Ryuuzaki was surely in for an unpleasant experience.

"Are you ready for your lesson my dear Lawli?" Beyond asked sweetly ending the question by stroking Ryuuzaki's cheek.

"..." Ryuuzaki's resolve was strong so he would not speak to BB often so he remained silent.

Beyond smirked at Ryuuzaki's silence, "That's fine, I'll get you to talk rather easily with my little toy." Beyond exited the room for a moment and came back wheeling in something.

"What...in the world is that?" Ryuuzaki asked quietly as BB wheeled in his 'toy.'

"This, my dear Lawli, is a variation of the 'Judas Cradle.' It was used as a torture device in medieval times. In those times they used a pyramid, but since I'm such a nice person I will just use this vibrator." Beyond explained to Ryuuzaki, and when he ended the statement Ryuuzaki now knew what Beyond had intended to do to him.

"You're going to rape me with that thing!?" Ryuuzaki shouted loudly as he realized the situation.

Beyond smirked a smile that would intimidate the devil himself, "That's so like you Lawli, to use such harsh words as 'rape.' I would say something more like, "I'm going to tickle your insides with it." But the way you said it is accurate as well."

Ryuuzaki's eyes widened to even further proportions than normal as Beyond set the pedestal with the vibrator on it under Ryuuzaki. "Do you know what makes this device so effective Lawli?" Beyond asked as he finished positioning the pedestal under Ryuuzaki.

"..." No answer from Ryuuzaki again. This time though, instead of a stoic face, there was a look of horror on his face.

"Since you don't seem to know, I'll tell you. What makes this so effective is that it can be easily adjusted and I can keep you there for as long as I want to. I'm sure you're curious as to how effective it is, aren't you?" Beyond was just toying with Ryuuzaki now by asking these questions.

"No...no I am far from curious. Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Ryuuzaki shouted at Beyond furious that he had to deal with him again.

Beyond's smirk changed instantaneously to a scowl of pure, black hatred, "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHY I WON'T, NO, WHY I CAN'T LEAVE YOU ALONE!!!" Beyond's voice was so powerful and filled with malice that even the living were probably able to hear him. Ryuuzaki couldn't even mumble after that.

Beyond regained his composition a short time afterwards, "But...at least now I can get back at you."

Beyond and Ryuuzaki were both silent for a while until Beyond decided to explain the reason for this torture, "...Now this particular torture is perfect for you because you say you love that brunette boy more than anything and anyone. Since you do, I've decided to make you feel pleasure from someone other than him."

The words were like poison to Ryuuzaki's ears. He couldn't get pleasure from anyone other than Light, there was just no way he could accept that. But much to his dismay, Beyond had his mind set on making it happen.

Beyond walked over to a wall where the ropes holding Ryuuzaki up were hanging on a peg. "You know Lawli, the best thing about this particular torture is how easy it is to set up. It's just a few pulleys attached to some ropes. This is truly one of ancient man's most ingenious inventions. Just the fact that they could get such a powerful torture device out of such crude items is a testament to the cunning that those men had." Beyond talked as he unwound the rope which held Ryuuzaki up.

Ryuuzaki felt the rope holding him begin to give more slack and lower him slightly. He struggled to somehow get free, but there was no possible way he could get away from the situation.

He watched in terror as Beyond finished unwinding the rope and began to slowly lower him. "BEYOND! BEYOND PLEASE STOP THIS!" Ryuuzaki pleaded in vain with his captor.

"What's wrong Lawli? I just know you're going to love this, so quit bitching and enjoy the ride."

After Beyond finished those words Ryuuzaki could feel the cold tip of the vibrator on him.

Beyond held him just barely on it. He could have easily just let Ryuuzaki fall onto the vibrator, but he was mocking him by lowering him slowly onto it.

"How's it feel Lawli? It's starting to go in now." Beyond asked Ryuuzaki excited about the whole situation.

"Nng..." Ryuuzaki let out a minute almost inaudible sound as Beyond let gravity do it's work and cause the vibrator to enter him.

Somehow Beyond was able to catch that sound, and that mixed with the look on Ryuuzaki's face made Beyond break out into a maniacal laughter.

"KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!! What was that sound there Lawli? Was that pleasure or pain? No matter, we'll just do it again and again and again until I can discern between your cries of pain and your cries of pleasure!" Beyond then pulled the rope and lifter Ryuuzaki up and off of the vibrator and then let him down onto it again, but rougher this time.

"NNDAAAAAAA!" Ryuuzaki screamed out. The pain that jolted through him was immense, and he felt a warm fluid run against himself...it was his blood trickling down from his entrance.

"So I suppose that was a cry of pain." Beyond smirked evilly as he spoke, "Now let's hear one of pleasure from you." Beyond slowly lowered Ryuuzaki back onto the vibrator.

"Nnng..." Ryuuzaki winced at the pain of the foreign object being reinserted into him.

This time instead of a quick sharp jolt of sensation from being dropped onto it, the feeling was spread out over time due to Beyond lowering him ever so slowly onto the vibrator.

"It's fully inserted now Lawli, do you enjoy the feeling?" Beyond asked his victim.

"..." No answer from Ryuuzaki. He was busy concentrating on the feeling of the object which was inserted into him.

"Fine, maybe you'll answer me when I do...this." Beyond began pulling the rope and letting it slack to continuously raise and let Ryuuzaki fall on the vibrator.

"NNGGAAA!" Ryuuzaki's voice rang out as the pain of being split apart surged through his body. But what was worse was the fact that what Beyond wanted to happen in the first place was beginning to take place, Ryuuzaki was feeling pleasure begin to course through his body.

"How is it Lawli?!" Beyond asked the question ecstatically as he continued to torture his victim. "Are you enjoying it yet?" The sadistic smile on his face grew wider with each scream Ryuuzaki let out.

"..." Ryuuzaki closed his mouth tightly and endured the pain without letting out more than a small whimper or two.

'I-I, won't l-l-let, I won't let him...I won't...' Ryuuzaki tried to keep his resolve strong, but the pleasure fused with pain was affecting his mind so much it was hard for him to think straight at this point in time.

"Come on Lawli, I want to hear you scream wildly again! Maybe if it was a little rougher..." Beyond now began to raise Ryuuzaki higher and let him drop harder onto the torturous device.

"UWWAAAHH!" Ryuuzaki screamed loudly, unable to contain his voice after this more forceful use of the Judas Cradle setup.

"Ahh! AHM!" Ryuuzaki closed his mouth as tightly as possible.

'I-I-I, can't-can't...' Ryuuzaki tried to use his thoughts to keep his body quiet, but it was getting more and more difficult to succeed in this rebellion against the pleasurable pain that he was being forced to feel.

Beyond then stopped the raising of Ryuuzaki and let him sit there with the vibrator completely inside of him.

"Thank God...it's...over." Ryuuzaki whispered to himself breathing heavily after finally stopping the feeling. But there was still the problem of the vibrator that was still in him.

"Oh no Lawli, it's still far from over. I'm not nearly finished with you yet. Besides, how can I leave you with this feeling of nearly coming and just stopping? That would be rude." Beyond's words were the exact opposite of what Ryuuzaki wanted to hear.

"I don't want to come for you!" Ryuuzaki said after regaining just enough breath to finish his sentence.

"Well that's too bad for you, because you will come for me, whether you want to or not." Beyond said and then reached into his back pocket for something.

"Lawli, you do know that vibrators are supposed to vibrate correct?" Ryuuzaki's eyes went wider as he realized what Beyond was about to say and then do.

Beyond noticed Ryuuzaki's expression after he pointed this out, "Ahh, so you finally realized that it isn't vibrating. Well, I have the control for it right here." Beyond said holding out the little square controller he pulled from his back pocket. "Now, let's find out how you react to the 10% setting, shall we?"

Beyond turned the little knob on the button a small amount and Ryuuzaki felt the device switch on and begin to pulsate within him.

"Mmmmaaahhh..." Ryuuzaki moaned out.

'W-was that? No, no I couldn't have...' Ryuuzaki thought to himself after hearing his own pleasurable moan, which surprised even him.

"Oh? So you enjoy that do you?" Beyond smirked malevolently.

"..." Silence from Ryuuzaki, all he did was quiver small bits and try to keep himself from repeating the moan.

"That's fine, don't answer me. I can tell by the redness in your face and the trembling of your body that you are enjoying it." Beyond easily saw through Ryuuzaki's fa?de and pointed out every action Ryuuzaki was committing at the time because of the pleasure.

"..." Ryuuzaki hated the fact that Beyond was 100% correct in his accusations, but said nothing in protest for fear that if he opened his mouth another moan would escape his lips.

"Okay, it seems that setting isn't quite high enough, lets try at 35% now." Beyond grinned wickedly as he turned the knob farther towards the opposite side of the off setting.

"Nnn...mm..." Ryuuzaki held his breath as he tried to hold back the moans of pleasure that were demanding an escape from within him.

Beyond walked up close to Ryuuzaki, "Lawli, you shouldn't hold your breath like that, you'll kill your brain cells." He then slapped Ryuuzaki in the face.

"Mmmmwaaahhhh...." Came the delighted sigh from Ryuuzaki's mouth. He immediately shut his mouth to stop the moan which escaped him.

'Dammit, I can't stop the moaning from coming when I open my mouth. I have to keep it shut. I can't give Beyond the satisfaction of winning.'

"Why so quick to silence yourself Lawli? I want to hear your voice echo off of these walls, so open your mouth and let me hear you scream!" Beyond then turned the knob from 35% up to 75% at the end of the statement.

"Gh! MMMM!!!" Ryuuzaki kept his mouth closed like a bank vault, but Beyond was like a skilled robber wanting to obtain the rewards within, the rewards being Ryuuzaki's cries of pleasure.

'I can't...can't keep this back for long.'

'This feeling...I-I can't take it...'

'Please make this stop!' Ryuuzaki wanted to scream this last thought, but could not for every time he began to open his mouth he felt a moan of pleasure begin to escape him.

"Getting harder to keep your mouth closed Lawli?" Beyond mockingly asked Ryuuzaki.

'Can he read my damn mind or something?!' Ryuuzaki screamed in his head, but outside of his own mind only small whimpers and mewls were emitted from his voice.

"Come on Lawli, give in to it. You and I both know you want to pierce these walls with screams of pleasure. Go ahead, I won't mind." Beyond's deriding comments were like bullets shooting through Ryuuzaki.

'Dammit, he's right...and I hate him for it.'

'I hate him.'

'I hate him!'

'I HATE HIM!'

Ryuuzaki continued to repeat the mantra in his head, trying to keep his mind off of the pleasure being forced into him. Although Ryuuzaki was focused on rejecting the pleasure, he could feel it rushing through him like the Amazon River.

The sensation of the vibrator pulsing, shaking, tickling within him against his prostate was becoming so unbearable that he felt as though he was going to explode from being filled too much with pleasure.

"Oh Lawli, you're face is so cute with that flushed appearance tinted on your face compared to your pale skin. But I can still bring more pleasure to you." Beyond turned the knob all the way over to 100%.

Ryuuzaki felt a massive difference between the past two settings and was on the precipice of crossing the line into the territory where he can no longer hold himself back and would come.

'I...I have...I have to...to...hold on!' Ryuuzaki struggled to maintain control over his own body, but it was rebelling greatly against his mind.

Beyond began to cackle madly again, "KYAHAHAHAHAHAA! I love you watch you squirm like that Lawli~!"

Beyond was correct too, Ryuuzaki was squirming like mad right now trying to somehow find a way to get away from the device that was pumping pure pleasure into him.

"Uhhhnn....." Ryuuzaki was no longer to hold his mouth shut. The euphoric waves surging through him were forcing his mouth open now.

"So, I assume you're enjoying this aren't you Lawli? KYAHAHAHAHA!!"

Ryuuzaki was thoroughly annoyed by Beyond's cackling at this time. 'That damn cackle! I hate that damn cackle!'

"What's wrong Lawli? You look like you have something on your mind. What, you can't form a coherent sentence anymore?" Beyond was grinning like a madman now; he was just barely able to keep himself from continuously laughing out loud maniacally.

'Finally, I've finally got Lawli in my possession. This is wonderful, just perfectly wonderful!' Beyond congratulated himself inwardly.

Beyond continued his inner monologue, 'And I know he's gonna come, I just know it. And when he does, hehehahahaha, he'll be so overcome with remorse for betraying his dear lover.'

"KYAHAHAHAHAHAA!!" For the umpteenth time Beyond broke out into his insane laughter.

"Ghe....ahh...ahh..." Ryuuzaki could feel it coming closer, closer. He could no longer hold himself back. "NGAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Ryuuzaki felt his semen flow remorselessly from his tip.

"Hehehe...Lawli, did you enjoy your release?" Beyond was ecstatic upon seeing Ryuuzaki lose to his body and come against his will. He fought hard, holding back the rising laughter within him.

"Gheh...Gheht it out..." Ryuuzaki mumbled as the pleasure he had been feeling continued to grow in intensity and morph into pain.

"But Lawli, you seem to be enjoying it so much. Look you're still hard and still coming." Beyond ran his finger along the fluid covering Ryuuzaki's member and put it into Ryuuzaki's mouth.

"MMMGHEK!!" Ryuuzaki immediately spit it out and turned away.

"What's wrong Lawli?" Beyond licked his finger clean, "Don't like your own taste? It seems pretty good to me."

"Fuck...you..." Ryuuzaki spat angrily out at Beyond.

"Now that is just plain rude. I pay you a compliment and you reply so meanly? Tsk tsk, those are bad manners."

"Just get it out!" Ryuuzaki screamed at the top of his lungs as the amount of pleasure in his body grew unbearable.

Beyond turned the knob of the controller for the vibrator to the off position. Then he walked over to the wall and raised Ryuuzaki off of the vibrator. He moved the pedestal with the vibrator on it out from under Ryuuzaki and finally lowered him down to the ground.

"Hah...Hah..." Ryuuzaki panted lying on the ground.

"Finally.....over..."

"Over?" Beyond questioned Ryuuzaki, "You think it's over? KHEHAHAHAHA! Oh no Lawli, it is not over yet."

Ryuuzaki's heart skipped a beat and he forgot how to breathe momentarily after hearing that.

"What...what the Hell else could you do?!" He shouted with his last bit of breath.

"Hehehehe, well Lawli, you may have enjoyed the vibrator...bu~ut, it's nothing like the real thing."

Ryuuzaki audibly gasped and began to sweat, "No...no no no no..." He tried to run away towards the door, but having his arms tied behind his back made it too difficult to stand up after the torture he just experienced. All he could do is nearly make it up and then fall to the ground again.

"Something wrong Lawli? You don't seem to be able to walk, HAHAHAHAHA!" Beyond casually strolled over to Ryuuzaki who had no chance at all of getting away from him.

"Ahh!" Ryuuzaki yelped when Beyond grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back.

"We're going to have so much fun together Lawli." Beyond whispered hotly into Ryuuzaki's ear before licking it.

Ryuuzaki shivered at the wet muscle tickling his ear. Much to his apprehension he could feel himself getting hard again.

Beyond grinned wickedly, "Hehehe, I didn't think it would be that easy to get a rise out of you again. You must really enjoy my company, hehehehe." He laughed mockingly.

'Zzzzzzzp' Ryuuzaki heard the sound of the zipper being undone on Beyond's pants and tried to move, but Beyond had a death grip on his hair and would not let him go.

"Don't be so scared Lawli, I promise to be gentle..." Beyond then positioned himself to enter Ryuuzaki and...

"GHYAAAAAH!" Ryuuzaki screamed as Beyond forcefully thrust into him. He felt his wound reopen and blood begin to trickle down his leg.

"Or maybe I won't be quite so gentle, hehehe...and look at that, you're bleeding. I guess now you have a little lubrication and it might not hurt as much Kyahahaha!"

Beyond continued to thrust into Ryuuzaki, causing more and more blood to flow out of him.

"GAH...hurts..." Ryuuzaki meekly whispered to himself.

"Really? It hurts? Well, how does it feel when I do...this!" Beyond then changed the angle he was thrusting into.

"UWAAAHHNN!" Ryuuzaki's face twisted with pleasure from the new position.

'NO! I can't get pleasure from HIM!' Ryuuzaki denied that he was being given pleasure, but his body showed evidence against that.

"Hehehe, you're so vocal Lawli. Am I really that good?" Beyond derided Ryuuzaki after hearing the loud moan.

"Please...STOP!" Ryuuzaki again pleaded with the man who was torturing him, which was once again to no avail.

Beyond thrust in even harder this time.

"AAAHHHNN!!" Ryuuzaki once again screamed out pleasurably in response to Beyond's attack on his insides.

"Why would you ask me to stop when you so obviously don't want me to Lawli?" Beyond thrust in once again hitting Ryuuzaki's prostate.

"UWAAAAAH!"

"See, you enjoy it so much. Hehehehe..."

"UWAAAH! AAHH!" Every thrust from Beyond brought out a vocal response from Ryuuzaki.

Beyond continued his thrusting, and began to speed up.

"AAH! AHH! AHH! AAHH!" Ryuuzaki was having a difficult time breathing. Every thrust from Beyond took away all the oxygen within his lungs.

Once again Ryuuzaki felt the pleasure levels within his body begin to reach their peak.

'No...no please no...I can't come for him again!' Ryuuzaki tried again to talk his body away from coming, but it was getting more difficult with each passing second.

"Are...you enjoying yourself Lawli?" Beyond asked as he kept thrusting into Ryuuzaki. His voice now starting to become slightly labored.

"AAHH!" Ryuuzaki couldn't even answer by this time. He was lucky if he was able to draw in any breath at all to let out those screams of pleasure.

"Hehe, guess that's a yes...NN!" Beyond kept mocking Ryuuzaki, but it was getting more difficult for him as he felt himself getting closer to coming as well.

'No...I can feel it...I-I...I CAN'T STOP IT!'

"UWWAAAAAHHH!!!" Ryuuzaki screamed louder than anytime before as he came.

Hearing this also pushed Beyond over the edge and he came as well, into Ryuuzaki. Beyond pulled out slowly, savoring the small moans that Ryuuzaki emitted as he did so.

Ryuuzaki felt completely drained of energy. He couldn't even attempt to move, he just lay there, beaten by Beyond.

Suddenly he felt himself being lifted up. "Get up and walk!" Came the barked order from Beyond as he pushed Ryuuzaki's stumbling figure forward.

Beyond led Ryuuzaki down the hall to a room and threw him against the bed within it. He untied Ryuuzaki and threw him some clothes.

"You are to stay in here. Don't even attempt to escape because you won't get far. And don't look so sad, I gave you the room with the best view. KYAHAHAHAA!" Beyond left the room and his cackling could be heard as he went down the hall.

'What did he mean by best view?' Ryuuzaki inwardly asked himself as he finished getting dressed.

He looked out the window and was struck by despair with what he saw, 'I really will never get out of here...' When he looked out the window he saw the landscape quickly moving below him as the place he was in floated over it.

Meanwhile in Heaven...

"WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING SO LONG?!" Light yelled out at Solariael annoyed by how long they have been waiting.

"I'm sorry it's taking so long but there are procedures that we must follow." Solariael tried calming Light.

"TO HELL WITH PROCEDURES! RYUUZAKI'S BEEN KIDNAPPED! DOESN'T THAT MEAN ANYTHING TO ANYONE ELSE?!" Light's temper was not in the good zone.

"LIGHT! Do you think Ryuuzaki has been the only one kidnapped? Look at all the others here."

Light looked around at the others waiting in the room, there seemed to be many.

"I know you're worried, but there are others who are worried too. We may have to wait for a little while, but I promise we will save him."

Light sighed heavily, 'Ryuuzaki...please be okay...' He thought to himself holding tears back.

"Solariael, you've been approved." An angel stated as he gave Solariael a permit for the use of a vehicle.

"Good, see we can leave now and save him within a day." Solariael said finally getting a smile out of Light.

'Ryuuzaki, don't worry I'll save you soon.' Light thought as they ran out to get the vehicle they needed.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaspeth?! Rape in this story? Oh noes, well life's not all cheery and happy. Tune in to part 17 to see if Light can save L.  
~ThorW


	17. The Death of an Angel

_Rush across the land, to save your beloved man,_

_Let Heaven nor Hell, keep him in his cell,_

_Though a demon is your enemy,_

_You musn't flee,_

_Forge on to set your lover free._

"Come on Solariael, speed up!" Light demanded as he and Solariael rushed through the air. They had taken a flying vehicle that resembled a dune buggy.

"I'm going as fast as I can! You have to have some patience." Solariael answered.

"Dammit, I can't be patient...I'm too worried." Light's head sunk low and his voice was downtrodden. He was obviously more upset than Solariael first expected him to be.

"Don't worry, he's still on Earth and therefore I will be able to get him back. It hasn't been too long since he was taken, so there couldn't have been too much that's happened to him."

"I hope so..." Light sat sullenly and racked his mind at this mystery.

'Who would want to kidnap Ryuuzaki?' Light asked himself inwardly. 'It could be one of the people who he got executed...but he never showed his face to anyone...except...the children at Wammy's.'

'Wait! Could it be that it was someone from Wammy's? No...it couldn't be...that was where Near and Mello came from...everyone there must have idolized Ryuuzaki. But...it is always a possibility that it was someone from Wammy's.'

Light continued to search his mind for the answer, 'The chances of it being a criminal Ryuuzaki got executed are very low due to the fact that he never showed his face to anyone except those at Wammy's, Watari, and the task force. The chances of it being a deceased member of the task force are also low because they wanted to help Ryuuzaki, not hurt him. The chances of it being Watari are zero...that only leaves those from Wammy's. It is most probably someone from Wammy's that captured him, but who? Dammit, I only got information on Near and Mello...I don't know anyone else from that orphanage. DAMMIT WHO IS IT?!'

"Light are you okay?" Solariael asked seeing Light grinding his teeth.

"What? Y-yeah, I'm alright...just worried..." Light answered realizing what he was doing.

"Well that's good, because it looks like we made it to Ryuuzaki..." Solariael said.

"Really?! Where a.....t?" Light said as he gawked at the sight that came into view…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SEVERAL HOURS EARLIER...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuuzaki awoke in a daze. He held his head to try and soothe the aching he felt in it. "Where am I?" He asked himself as he got into his customary crouch.

He looked around seeing the stone walls and despair struck his heart. "That's right...Beyond...he kidnapped me..." Ryuuzaki put his thumb to his mouth.

"I have to get out of here. I have to get help. But how?" Ryuuzaki began to think of how he could escape. "I need a distraction, but where can I get one? Maybe I could jump out the window?"

Ryuuzaki went to the window and looked out to see himself far from the ground. "I would survive the fall seeing as that's Earthly ground, but...seeing as I'll have to go so far down there would be no way I wouldn't be noticed."

Ryuuzaki began to think again and the only conclusion he came to was, "I need Light to save me. There's no way I could fight my way out or escape. I need Light's help."

Ryuuzaki continued to think and it dawned on him what happened the other day. Ryuuzaki backed up to the bed and got into his crouch shakily. His whole body shook as he brought his thumb to his lips unsteadily.

"I...I gave in to him...I betrayed Light...I..." Ryuuzaki's vision was beginning to blur as tears formed themselves in his eyes. "He'll hate me now...I know he will...I'm a horrible person!"

Ryuuzaki buried his face into his knees and began to cry.

"I hate myself...why can't I be stronger?" Ryuuzaki continued to let tears roll down his cheeks.

"Dammit! Why does this have to happen!?" Ryuuzaki kicked over a small dresser within the room.

"MY LIFE IS OVER!" Ryuuzaki yelled and fell backwards to the bed.

He lay there motionless, soundless for several minutes until...

'KNOCK KNOCK' The sound filled the air.

"Oh Lawli~ I have something for you~" Beyond's voice came from behind the door.

Ryuuzaki sat up, his face twisted into a snarl, "GO AWAY!!" He shouted forcefully.

"Oh, I think not Lawli." Beyond said opening the door and waltzing in. He had a plate of cake in one hand and a cup of tea in the other.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Ryuuzaki yelled again.

"Why so serious Lawli?" Beyond asked with a puzzled look on his face.

Beyond looked over and saw the knocked over dresser, "Lawli you shouldn't throw tantrums and knock things over." Beyond set the tea down on a small coffee table, bent over and picked up the dresser with his free hand.

"I don't want to see your face." Ryuuzaki sounded calm, but his voice quivered with anger and his hands were balled up into fists.

"Then how about seeing my naked body?" Beyond asked as he sat down next to Ryuuzaki.

'SMACK'

Ryuuzaki threw a right hook that caught Beyond right on the jaw and knocked him over, knocking the dresser over as well. "GO AWAY DAMMIT!" He shouted after hitting Beyond.

"HeheheheheHAHAHAHA! That was wonderful Lawli, just wonderful! But it was still quite weak." Beyond smirked and stood up. He even took the time to pick the dresser back up.

'WHAM!'

Ryuuzaki swung his leg with all his might and hit Beyond in the jaw again with a spinning back kick. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted to try and get Beyond to listen.

"KYAHAHAHAHA! That was MUCH better Lawli, but still not strong enough. Oh, your animalistic tendencies are so hot too." Beyond continued to deride Ryuuzaki, knowing it would make him attack again, and it did.

Ryuuzaki swung his leg with all his strength again, aiming for Beyond's face.

"GHAH!" Ryuuzaki yelled in pain when Beyond caught his leg and squeezed it with an ungodly strength. "LET GO!" Ryuuzaki yelled twisting and pulling to try and get free.

"But if I did that, you'd try to hit me again wouldn't you?" Beyond asked innocently while applying pressure to Ryuuzaki's leg.

"Yes, because you won't leave me ALONE!" Ryuuzaki yelled as he left the ground to kick at Beyond with his other leg.

"AH!" Ryuuzaki yelled when Beyond caught his other leg and applied great pressure to that one as well.

"Oh Lawli, you didn't think you could beat me in a fight did you?" Beyond chuckled a bit.

"LET GO!!" Ryuuzaki shouted loudly struggling to get free.

Beyond finally obliged and leg Ryuuzaki's legs fall to the floor. Ryuuzaki wobbled a bit as he stood back up and winced due to the pain that now resided in his legs.

Beyond grabbed Ryuuzaki's chin with his hand, "You're so cute right now Lawli." He then pulled Ryuuzaki's face to his and kissed him.

"MMFF!" Ryuuzaki sounded out at the incident.

Beyond forced his tongue into Ryuuzaki's mouth.

Ryuuzaki felt Beyond's tongue run across his teeth and over his own tongue.

"MM MMM!" Ryuuzaki tried to yell something, but could not get away.

"HMM?" Beyond made the sound with his throat as if he didn't know what Ryuuzaki wanted.

Ryuuzaki resolved to solve this situation by biting down, hard. He chomped down onto Beyond's tongue with great force. Ryuuzaki felt a squirt of blood hit the inside walls of his mouth, and then let go.

"I said, STOP IT!" Ryuuzaki said panting and wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand.

Then he saw something he didn't expect...Beyond was actually smiling!

Ryuuzaki saw Beyond's, now scarlet colored, lips curl into a smirk as blood trickled slightly down his chin.

Ryuuzaki took a defensive position expecting the worst from Beyond.

Beyond rushed towards Ryuuzaki, who threw a foot trying to hit him. Beyond dodged the attack with a sidestep and crashed his lips into Ryuuzaki's again.

"MMM MMMM!" Ryuuzaki tried to yell out again, but once again it was to no avail.

The smell of blood permeated the air and assaulted Ryuuzaki's olfactory senses. The disgusting smell rushed into his nasal passages and nearly gagged him.

Ryuuzaki hated the fact that this man, no, this DEMON was kissing him, but it was now worse than before. Ryuuzaki was used to the sweet taste of sugar on his tongue, but the metallic taste of blood was quite a contrast to it.

Ryuuzaki struggled to get free, but was held too tightly by Beyond, who just pulled Ryuuzaki impossibly closer in response to the struggling.

Ryuuzaki tasted a wave of blood enter his mouth as Beyond forced his tongue into it. Beyond passed a great deal of blood over into Ryuuzaki's mouth with the action.

The feeling of vomiting was rising up within him, and he could barely keep himself from doing it. Ryuuzaki now struggled not only to get free, but to get that horrid taste out of his mouth.

Ryuuzaki had been holding his breath so as not to breathe in the vile smell of blood that overflowed in the air, but with his mouth blocked off by Beyond's he could no longer breathe. Ryuuzaki's lungs felt like they were shriveling up and about to die. A pain welled up in his chest and rose to his throat, making him feel like vomiting all the more.

This kiss was lasting an eternity. Ryuuzaki was sure that if Beyond didn't let him breathe soon he would either suffocate or breathe in that revolting smell of blood and vomit all over him.

Ryuuzaki continued to feel Beyond's bleeding tongue stab into his mouth and drip more of that vile liquid onto his taste buds. It tasted metallic and bitter. Ryuuzaki hated the flavor that encompassed his tongue.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Beyond stopped the kiss and let Ryuuzaki go. Ryuuzaki fell to the ground and spit up most of the blood. He rushed over to the coffee table and gulped down the tea. He grabbed a fistful of cake and shoved it into his mouth. He licked the plate clean, did all he could to get that revolting taste out of his mouth.

Beyond frowned, "Did you really hate kissing me that much Lawli? Do I taste that bad to you?"

"No, it was the DAMNED BLOOD!" Ryuuzaki shouted in response.

Beyond grinned, "Oh, so you didn't mind my tongue in your mouth?"

Ryuuzaki blushed with both embarrassment and anger, "N-NO! I hated that too! I was just saying the blood tasted horrible!"

"Oh really Lawli? I think blood is actually rather delicious." Beyond licked his bloody lips, which only accomplished making them bloodier. "And, I believe you didn't mind my tongue in your mouth at all."

"Believe me...I DID!" Ryuuzaki spat the words at Beyond viciously.

"Come now Lawli, you know that you're lying to me right now." Beyond pulled Ryuuzaki closer and whispered the words into his ear hotly.

Ryuuzaki nearly leaped when Beyond did that and backed away from him. "Just leave me alone, please."

"I'm sorry but that's not an option for you my sweet Lawli. You now belong to me and I will do whatever I want with you whenever I want to do so. And speaking of which, I did take the time to get you a gift." Beyond smirked and dug his hand into his back pocket.

Ryuuzaki once again took a defensive stance expecting Beyond to do something that would not be enjoyable for himself.

Beyond pulled out from his back pocket a small bell attached to a leather band. "I'd like you to wear this necklace for me Lawli." Beyond said plainly, a blank expression that resembled Ryuuzaki's on his face.

".....You've...got to be kidding..."

"No, why would I joke about this?"

"Beyond, there is absolutely NO way I will wear that." Ryuuzaki stated defiantly.

Beyond smirked, "Lawli, you are going to wear this necklace for me, whether you want to or not."

"No matter what you do I will NEVER wear that for you." The prideful side of the deceased detective started showing itself.

"And how will you keep me from putting it on you?" Beyond asked confidently.

"..." Ryuuzaki didn't have an answer at first, for he knew Beyond's ungodly strength, "...I just won't let you catch me."

"Hahaha, I don't think you'll be able to outrun me Lawli."

Ryuuzaki stared defiantly at Beyond waiting for him to make his move...but then..."Wh-where did he go?" Ryuuzaki asked himself as he looked at the empty space where Beyond was just standing.

"Over here Lawli." Beyond said sitting behind Ryuuzaki nonchalantly.

"H-h-how did?" Ryuuzaki gawked at the fact that Beyond had made it behind Ryuuzaki.

"I'm a very powerful demon Lawli, so naturally I have gifts that others don't have, such as my speed and strength." Beyond said standing up, "Now why don't you just give up Lawli? You know you can't outrun me or use brute force to stop me. You can't win so just give up."

"There is NO WAY I will give myself to you! Nothing you can do or say will make me give in to you!" The defiant will emanated from the raven haired detective like an aura.

"KYAHAHAHA! You're always so much fun Lawli, bu~t..." Beyond once again disappeared from Ryuuzaki's sight.

Ryuuzaki put his guard up and began to slowly turn around looking for beyond, after a full revolution he stopped turning and waited for the attack he knew was coming.

"AH!" Ryuuzaki shouted surprised when he felt Beyond's hand slip up his shirt and tweak his nipple.

"What's wrong Lawli? Don't you like it when I do this to you?" Beyond asked smirking and pinching Ryuuzaki's nipple.

"No, let GO!" Beyond swung his elbow back to hit Beyond, but once again he saw nothing but air where Beyond once stood. "Damn him..."

Ryuuzaki felt helpless, he was faced with an enemy unlike any he had ever faced. His enemy had the strength and speed of a superhero from a comic book and a intelligence that rivaled his own. Beyond knew just how to get to Ryuuzaki and to make him feel Hell, and he was using that knowledge at this very moment.

"Gotcha again Lawli." Beyond said as he grabbed Ryuuzaki from behind again, but this time he slipped his hand down Ryuuzaki's pants and began to stroke him. "How's this feel Lawli?"

"Unh...n-not good, now let go!" Ryuuzaki tried a more subtle attack and threw his head back to head butt Beyond. Beyond moved quickly when Ryuuzaki attacked and quickly snapped the leather band around Ryuuzaki's neck.

'Jingle' The bell rung when Ryuuzaki jumped away from Beyond.

"Dammit! I'm not wearing this!" Ryuuzaki went to rip off the necklace, but Beyond grabbed his hands and pulled him close.

"Lawli, it would be very rude to take that off. Besides, you look so cute with it on." Beyond pulled Ryuuzaki into a kiss again, ravaging the inside of Ryuuzaki's mouth with his tongue.

"MMM!" Ryuuzaki pushed on Beyond strongly, and somehow succeeded this time in pushing Beyond away.

Beyond landed squarely on the bed, "Lawli, you sure are eager to get me into your bed, aren't you?" He said smirking.

Ryuuzaki felt that twitch that usually resided in Light's eye emigrate itself to his own, "Dammit you are so INFURIATING!"

"Yeah, but I know you like it." Beyond reached out and pulled Ryuuzaki on top of himself in the bed and took Ryuuzaki's lips to his own again.

Beyond skillfully slid his tongue in and out of his captive's mouth, trying to pull out a mewl from the one he kissed.

...All the while Ryuuzaki was trying his best to shove Beyond away from him and try to escape the kiss, however, he was far from strong enough to being able to escape the grasp of the red eyed demon who held him so tightly.

But there was no love in this embrace, there was nothing but pure malice. Sure, Beyond may have respected Ryuuzaki at some point when he was alive, but now he hated the detective with a passion and this embrace, no this constriction, was nothing other than an attack on Ryuuzaki's psyche to make him feel guilt over feeling pleasure from someone other than Light.

...And it worked. Every second that Ryuuzaki was in the arms of someone other than Light he felt a twinge in his heart. Every second that he had felt pleasure from Beyond having sex with him made him feel horrible.

It was the perfect torture, and Beyond knew that.

That's why when he tore off Ryuuzaki's pants he smirked so devilishly that any being, alive or dead, would be intimidated by what he was intending to do...especially Ryuuzaki who was the target of that devilish demeanor. Ryuuzaki was gripped with fear at what sort of depraved sexual act Beyond would put him through.

"What's wrong Lawli? You look so tense." Beyond asked slightly sarcastic, since he knew the answer.

"..." Beyond resolved to try to just take the punishment in quiet dignity rather than fight back. He already knew there was nothing he himself could do to prevent Beyond from raping him, but at least he'd try to keep that sick psycho from deriving pleasure from his screams.

"Oh? Quiet again are we? Well that's fine, I already know how I can get you to cry out in pleasure." Beyond chuckled a bit as he undressed himself. It seemed he had no intention of using some depraved form of sexual torture this time.

"Don't worry Lawli, I'll be nice and rough with you. Since it made you come so hard last time." Beyond positioned himself behind Ryuuzaki and thrust in forcefully at a harsh angle.

"AHH!" Ryuuzaki couldn't help but yell out when Beyond broke him open. He felt blood run down his leg and begin to infuse itself into the bed sheets.

"That was so much faster to get you to yell out than last time Lawli." Beyond then changed his angle and thrust in, hitting Ryuuzaki's prostate.

"...!!" Ryuuzaki bit his lip to keep from screaming out.

'Jingle' Ryuuzaki heard the bell ring out without his screaming.

"You're still quite strong Lawli, but I know that I'll be able to make you sound out your sweet voice again."

Beyond teased Ryuuzaki slightly with small movements, then quickly thrust into his prostate again.

'Jingle' The bell sounded out again.

"...!!!!!!" Ryuuzaki bit his lip harder and broke the skin. His lip began to drip with blood. The blood from his lip dripped down to join the other blood that had already drizzled out from his backside. The blood stained the white sheets a light red color.

"Oh Lawli, you're bleeding." Beyond feigned compassion and pulled Ryuuzaki's face close to his. "Lemme help you get some of that blood out of your mouth."

Beyond pulled Ryuuzaki's lips to his own and lapped at the blood from Ryuuzaki's lips. Ryuuzaki didn't fight back this time, but he did not enjoy the kiss at all.

Beyond licked his lips when he broke away from the kiss, "Mmm...delicious. Your blood is so sweet and tasty Lawli."

Ryuuzaki refrained from responding to any words Beyond had for him, all he did was press his teeth back to his lips to get ready for Beyond's next thrust.

"You know Lawli, it's common courtesy to respond to someone when they talk to you, you should learn better manners."

'Like you're one to talk about manners...' Ryuuzaki thought to himself, 'Rape isn't courteous...'

Although Ryuuzaki thought this, he did not say anything for fear of what Beyond would do in response.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk, I'll make you scream." Beyond took this opportunity to dig his nails into Ryuuzaki's back and trail them down it.

"AAAAH!" Ryuuzaki screamed as his back began to bleed.

"Much better, now let me hear your voice again!" Beyond said thrusting himself into Ryuuzaki once more.

'Jingle' The bell rang out in the room again.

"...!!!!" Ryuuzaki had bit his lip again, just in time to keep himself from screaming again.

Beyond, unsatisfied with the lack of noise from his captive, pulled back and thrust again.

'Jingle' The bell once again rang out because of the movement.

"...!!!!!!" Ryuuzaki kept his teeth clenched tightly on his lower lip, pressing out more blood from it, to keep himself from screaming.

"Dammit, I want you to yell Lawli, now yell!!" Beyond stopped taking his time now and started to thrust into Ryuuzaki at a quick pace.

'Jingle'

'Jingle'

'Jingle'

'JINGLE' The bell rang out with every thrust and seemed to get louder the more Ryuuzaki kept his mouth shut.

Ryuuzaki's mind was running to shambles, the mixture of pain and pleasure from Beyond's sex, the blood running from his lips, back and behind, and the sound of the bell jingling were all making him crazy.

'JUST MAKE IT STOP!!!' Ryuuzaki screamed out in his mind. But outside he did nothing but bite his lip hard to keep from making any noise.

However, the more Ryuuzaki bit his lip the more his voice wanted an outlet to escape. A scream, a word, a moan, ANYTHING!!!

Then finally, his voice won the war against Ryuuzaki's desires. "Ahhhh..." A content moan escaped his lips when he opened them for a breath. Ryuuzaki immediately shut his mouth, the moan lasted for only a second or two, but it renewed Beyond's thirst for Ryuuzaki's voice.

"KYAHAHAHA! So you DO like it when I have sex with you don't you Lawli? That voice of yours is so lovely, please let it out more."

Ryuuzaki bit his lip harder than before to try and keep from making any noise again. His lip was now bleeding profusely from all the abuse, but it was the least amount of torment Ryuuzaki was going through at this moment.

'Jingle' That damned bell's sound reverberated within Ryuuzaki's head again. The more he heard that bell the more he felt the pain and pleasure from Beyond's sex.

It made it harder for him to keep his voice down.

It was excruciating.

Ryuuzaki started to feel that tug, that tingle, that feeling that meant he was going to come. He couldn't bear the thought of letting this horrid person cause him to come again.

"Ah, so you want to come now do you Lawli?" Beyond's voice interrupted Ryuuzaki's concentration.

"Huh? Ahh...ah...ah!" That response from Beyond surprised Ryuuzaki enough to make him open his mouth and those moans escaped him.

"Hehehe, that's more like it, that little outburst was intoxicating, please let another one out." Beyond teased Ryuuzaki further to try and get a response again. And it worked.

"Sh-shut ahh, up AH!" Beyond succeeded in making Ryuuzaki moan yet again.

"Since you were wondering about what I said, I can tell that you're about to come." Beyond, fully sheathed within Ryuuzaki, slowly moved himself inside his victim to elicit a faint whimper from him. "I can tell because your entrance is squeezing me so tightly and it's at nearly volcanic temperatures. I must really bring you pleasure to make your body react like this."

Ryuuzaki wanted to scream in protest, he wanted to attack the demon who was doing this to him, he wanted to mutilate the evil being that was giving him pleasure right now, but he was powerless. And the worst part is that Beyond was right, Ryuuzaki was going to come, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Ryuuzaki felt cool hands grab onto his member and begin pumping. Ryuuzaki tried to pull Beyond's hand off of him, but he could not succeed.

"Don't worry Lawli, I'll be gentle with you." Beyond said grinning.

He was actually telling the truth, he gently stroked Ryuuzaki's member while continuing to poke his prostate on the inside. The combination of these actions was bringing the caged raven dangerously close to climax.

The more his body felt like releasing itself, the more Ryuuzaki forced it from happening, and the more pain built up in his body.

"Nnnghaa...ah!" Ryuuzaki could no longer keep his voice contained. The strain on his body and mind finally became too great for him.

"That's it Lawli, let your voice be heard!" Beyond derided Ryuuzaki for no longer being able to keep from screaming out.

"AH! AH! AH!" Ryuuzaki's voice kept flying out of his mouth and he could not stop it. His mind was set on nothing but the ability to keep himself from coming.

"AH! AH! It...hurts..." Ryuuzaki's eyes filled with tears as the pain increased exponentially.

The pressure was unbearable.

"Then let yourself release. It will make you feel so good."

"I...will...NOT!!" Ryuuzaki yelled back at Beyond.

"KYAHAHA! We'll see!" Beyond said, then sped up in both his thrusting and his jerking of Ryuuzaki's member.

"AH! AHH!!" Ryuuzaki felt the pleasure he received intensify, bringing the pain of holding back to epic proportions.

"That's much better isn't it Lawli?!" Beyond continued his sexual attack on the former detective, determined to compel his body to expel its sticky fluid.

Ryuuzaki's body writhed on the bed. He couldn't keep this up much longer.

"Ah! AH! AAAHH!!!!" Ryuuzaki finally lost the ability to hold out and shot his viscous liquid out.

Beyond lifted his hand to his mouth and licked the cum off of it. "Mmm, delicious."

"Get out!"

"But Lawli..." Beyond paused, reached down and gripped Ryuuzaki's member again, "...You're still so hard, I think you want more."

"GET OUT!!!" Ryuuzaki yelled forcefully.

"Let me think..." Beyond pulled back slowly and thrust back in.

"AH!!" Ryuuzaki cried out.

"...No, because you still aren't finished. Look, you're coming again already." Beyond held his hand up to show Ryuuzaki the cum that had once again drizzled out from his member.

Ryuuzaki cast his eyes down in shame. He couldn't believe his own body would betray him this much.

_THRUST_

"AHH!" Beyond thrust into Ryuuzaki again, ripping him away from his thoughts.

Beyond kept thrusting at a quick, strong pace. Ryuuzaki felt the liquid continuously flow from his tip. The pleasure kept increasing further and further, to the point where it was ungodly and agonizingly painful.

"AH! UWAH!" Ryuuzaki's voice reverberated throughout the room.

"Hehe, your voice is so wonderful Lawli. It's such a turn on, ah!" Beyond started to feel that twinge grow stronger. He had been holding out quite well so far, but it was clear he would not last for too much longer.

Which was good for Ryuuzaki, he felt dehydrated, emaciated, and his body temperature had increased to feverish levels. He was surprisingly not sweating, but was still bleeding from his lip, back, and ass. And of course, he was still, somehow, coming. By now it had ceased to even be cum, it was a less viscous, more water-like substance that drizzled from him.

Beyond's breath started to become more labored as he continued. He had a high amount of resistance, but would not hold out for long.

"Lawli, how's it, ah, feel?" Beyond asked panting slightly.

Ryuuzaki didn't answer, he could hardly even breathe. His chest felt tight and in need of air, but he was unable to take any deep breaths because of Beyond.

"Ah! I must say Lawli, ah, you're probab-ah-ly the only person who could get me to act like this. I doubt I'd be so, ah, so passionate about this with anyone else. AH!" Beyond started to pant harder and moan louder.

Ryuuzaki dreaded what was coming, Beyond ejaculating into him. He was hoping against all odds that something would happen, that something would make this stop.

Unfortunately, this was not to be.

"AAAAAH!" Ryuuzaki screamed out in unison with Beyond as Beyond came.

Ryuuzaki felt the burning hot liquid rush into his body and flood his insides.

His vision flashed white, and then all went black...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**...BACK TO LIGHT**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wh-what the Hell is that?" Light asked astonished at the sight before him. Never in his life did he imagine he'd see a literal flying fortress.

"That is where Ryuuzaki is being held. I never thought it would be **this **serious. This particular structure is held in reserve only for Hell's most malicious, sadistic, and evil demons. Ryuuzaki is in deep deep trouble." Solariael's words placed distress into Light's heart. If what he said was true, Ryuuzaki may have already been tortured horribly and this would be an extremely dangerous rescue mission.

Light's eyes narrowed, "I don't give a damn how dangerous or sadistic the demons inside are, I'm not going to let Ryuuzaki stay in there any longer."

"That's a wonderfully optimistic spirit Light, but how do you propose we go about saving your lover-boy?"

Light looked at the massive structure and began thinking of the options and resources at his disposal.

'Let's see...I have a flying dune buggy, a sword from heaven, and an angel...and...I'm faced with a massive flying fortress, probably filled with strong demons, and a hostage, Ryuuzaki.'

'If I'm going to succeed in rescuing Ryuuzaki I'll have to be very careful. I can't just bust in there with Solariael and try to kill everything in sight...we'd probably be slaughtered...well...at least I will...Solariael is an angel, so he probably has incredible strength.'

'I could try sneaking in and searching for Ryuuzaki...but...I have no idea what the layout of this place is...and besides that, there's probably a demon guarding Ryuuzaki. I doubt I'll be able to kill a demon easily or quietly. Dammit...this is a horrible situation...what can I do?!'

Light's facial expression showed the frustration growing inside of him. Solariael offered words of wisdom to Light, "Light, don't try too hard, if you get frustrated and make a plan based on that it will be bound to fail."

"I know, I know, but I can't take my time with this. Ryuuzaki's in there, captured by demons from HELL, and I'm worried!" Light started turning violent.

"I know Light, you're very worried, but you have to try to calm down. No great strategy can be devised when you're angered."

Light sighed heavily, "I'm sorry I yelled at you...you're right. Just...hold on one more second and I'll have a plan."

Light scanned the structure again, looking for something that could give him an idea.

'Large castle...towers in the form of spires...few windows...'

Light continued examining these physical characteristics of the tower.

'Hmm...!!!!'

Suddenly Light's facial expression changed, "Just think of something Light?" Solariael asked.

"Yes...yes I think I have a plan..." A devilishly evil smirk spread across Light's face. "For this to work, you must tell me...how powerful of an angel are you?"

"Well, I became one of the top ranked warriors in Heaven's army during the last war Hell raged against Heaven. I'm at least within the top 20 strongest warriors in Heaven." Solariael explained.

"That's perfect, do you have more than just hand to hand combat skills? I mean, and this might sound crazy but, can you use some sort of magic abilities, like fireballs or lightning, something such as that?" Light continued inquiring about Solariael's abilities.

"Yes, I can do what you described and more. I have many magical abilities that I have mastered...what do you have in mind...I hope you aren't counting on me being able to kill everything in there because I'm not entirely sure if I can."

"No, I already scrapped that idea. It would be suicide to just run in there and try to kill all the demons in there. I just want to make sure that you can handle the danger that's gonna be presented."

"Heh, don't worry about me, I won't be killed very easily." Solariael chuckled a bit, but there was nervousness in his voice as well.

"Wait, angels can die? I was just kidding when I said that." Light deviated from his plan's explanation, surprised that angels could actually die.

Solariael explained the structure of Heavenly beings. "Yes Light, everyone in Heaven, other than Gods, can die. In Heaven the rules are as follows: when you are accepted into Heaven and were once a mortal, you will be given a minimum of 100 years to live in paradise before you are reincarnated. Of course, you can be given more time based on your actions on Earth, or you could even ask to be reincarnated sooner. If you are born an angel, as I am, or made one by the Gods then your only life is the one as an angel from that point on. The cycle of reincarnation is broken and if you die, you die for good. Your residual energy will just go back to the Gods for the use of creation. You will be somewhat reincarnated, your energy used to create new beings, but your own personality cannot be remade."

"I...never would have guessed...that makes me more nervous about this plan..." Light was up for taking risks, but he didn't want to be responsible for...uncreating Solariael.

"Light, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Like I said, I will not be killed easily."

"...Alright, when I examined the castle I took a few key factors into account. Like the fact that the lower parts of the castle are large, but that size tapers off as it rises higher, that means there will be more creatures in the lower part of the castle. Chances are Ryuuzaki is toward the top of the castle, so it should be easier to sneak around to find him."

"Good observations, but think about it Light, there will be demons up there too, and there may be one or more guarding Ryuuzaki's room." Solariael pointed out.

"Yes, I thought of that and that's where you fit into the plan. I doubt a battle with a demon could be done quietly or quickly, so if we want to succeed I'll need you to provide distraction."

"Oh, so that's why you were worried for my safety."

"Do you think you can last for a few minutes?"

"No problem, I'll raise Hell in there for you."

"Good, because we need to get as many of the demons to go after you as possible. Do anything you need to to cause as much damage as possible, as long as you don't destroy anything that will ruin the structural integrity of one of the spires, if you do that the room Ryuuzaki is in might collapse."

"Anything else to this plan Light?"

"Well, not really. I just need you to cause major destruction in the lower floors while I search the upper floors. Oh wait, can you make this vehicle keep up with the castle outside of one of the windows?"

"Of course, simple auto-pilot will take care of that."

"Good, when I find Ryuuzaki I'll take him with me and head to the vehicle. When we make it there I'll try honking the horn to alert you to us, but if that doesn't work..." Light began to think of what else he could do to alert Solariael of the plan's success.

"I'll make sure there are no demons in the first room down where the large double doors are. You can fly in through there and I'll be in a room close by. I'll probably see you or hear the horn when you get that close."

"Alright, good idea, do you have any problems with this plan. I don't want to make you feel like you're forced to fight for me and Ryuuzaki's sake."

"Hehehe, you really are a good person at heart. Don't worry about me Light, I'll make it back just fine."

"Thank you for your help, there's nothing I'll be able to do to repay you, but I'll definitely do whatever I can...Alright, if you don't have any more problems, lets start the plan. Fly this thing up to that second highest window, I doubt Ryuuzaki will be any lower than that."

"Aye aye captain." Solariael said and flew up to the window.

Light hopped out of the vehicle and through the window, luckily there were no demons around that area, it seemed he was right in guessing where they would all be.

"Alright Light, before I do anything else, get up against the wall."

Light walked over and put his back against the wall, "Like...this?"

"Yes, _deceptuvisuo._" Solariael waved his cloak-covered hand in front of Light and Light started to see his arms disappear. "This spell will keep you invisible for 5 minutes, I'll do my best to draw in all the demons by then, I hope it will be long enough."

"No problem Solariael. This will be more than enough for me to be able to find Ryuuzaki. Thanks."

"Alright, the auto-pilot's set, so find Ryuuzaki quick and come back here. And remember, you're only invisible for a few minutes, so be careful." After saying that, Solariael jumped out of the flying vehicle and flew down to the lower levels.

After Light heard the first explosion he began to run down the hall and search for rooms. 'Ryuuzaki...I'm gonna find you, and I'll save you!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ryuuzaki's room, several minutes before the beginning of Light's plan**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuuzaki woke up with a headache. He was surprised to see that the sheets had been replaced and he had a clean pair of clothes to wear.

Ryuuzaki quickly got dressed, lest Beyond waltz in while he was naked and decide to take advantage of that.

'Jingle' The bell was still around Ryuuzaki's neck and rung when he put his shirt on.

"This...DAMN BELL!" Ryuuzaki ripped the bell necklace away from his neck and flung it against the wall.

He sat in his customary crouch and buried his head into his arms, "I hate this fuckin place."

Ryuuzaki sat there, nothing on his mind, no words escaping his lips. He felt hollow. He wanted to just stay there for the rest of his afterlife, but at the very moment he wished that Beyond came bursting through the door.

"Good morning Lawli~ did you have a nice nap?" Beyond was acting as if he had never even raped Ryuuzaki.

"..." Ryuuzaki just sat there, head buried in his arms, un-talking, un-moving, and very afraid of what Beyond was going to do to him now.

"What's wrong Lawli? Why aren't you talking to me? Are you upset with me?" Beyond walked over and sat right next to his captive, "Well I know how to get you to talk..." Beyond whispered the words seductively into Ryuuzaki's ear and placed his hand in between Ryuuzaki's legs.

Ryuuzaki quickly thrust an elbow into Beyond's nose, knocking him back and making blood begin to flow from his nostrils.

"Kyahaha! Lawli, that was quite violent, I love that side of you. But as much as I love when you fight with me, I love it more when you're panting and moaning with pleasure from me. So this time we're just gonna skip the fight."

"You wanna bet?" Ryuuzaki finally spoke. "I don't see how you can keep me from fighting back."

"Well Lawli, normally you have a wonderful fighting spirit, however, I have ways of getting around that." Beyond dug into his pocket, which Ryuuzaki learned from his last experience with that, meant danger. He produced a small blue and red pill, "I created this pill when I was still alive. Its effects weren't exactly what I was going for, but they work quite well for situations like this."

"What is it, a sedative? Nerve paralyzer?"

"Oh no no no Lawli, that would be stupid. If I sedated you, you'd be knocked out and wouldn't be able to feel anything. If I used a nerve paralyzer, once again, you wouldn't be able to feel anything. What this will do is take away from your senses of sight, smell, hearing, taste, and it will focus your brain on receiving messages from your sense of touch. Every fleeting touch will feel incredibly pleasurable for you...or incredibly painful depending on how you're touched."

Ryuuzaki's eyes widened and his pupils contracted. He couldn't let Beyond get this drug into his body. This drug is like that of a person's worst nightmares.

"...There's no way I'll swallow it..." Ryuuzaki replied, but he began shaking slightly.

"HehehehaHAHAHAHA! That doesn't matter Lawli, it's a suppository."

Suppository...that was an unpleasant word...Ryuuzaki was more fearful now than he had ever been. This pill's effects were exactly the opposite of what Ryuuzaki wanted, and it could be forced upon him. These were quite undesirable conditions.

Ryuuzaki attempted to stand up and make a break for it, he was determined to at least make Beyond have to work for what he was planning on, but Beyond anticipated this and had locked the door when he entered the room. Ryuuzaki didn't have enough time to unlock the door before Beyond's hand hit it with a thump.

"Really now Lawli, trying to run? There's no way I'd let you do that." Beyond leaned in as if to kiss Ryuuzaki, but his captive threw a fist.

Ryuuzaki saw a fleeting grin as Beyond ducked under his fist and quickly ripped Ryuuzaki's baggy pants, casting the ripped clothing aside. He wrapped an arm around Ryuuzaki's waist and lifted him up.

Ryuuzaki continuously kicked Beyond in the chest and punched him in the head, but it was like a fly trying to break through a brick wall. Beyond ripped the raven's boxers off as well, throwing the tattered cloth to the floor.

"No, NO!!" Ryuuzaki yelled squirming to try and escape.

"Oh yes Lawli, yes..." Beyond slowly pushed the small pill inside of Ryuuzaki's rectum with his forefinger.

Ryuuzaki felt the invading drug slip into him, then he felt Beyond's finger follow it until it was fully inside of Ryuuzaki.

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Beyond asked as if he was concerned. He then threw Ryuuzaki onto the bed and jumped onto him. He took no time in ripping off Ryuuzaki's shirt, casting the rags over to the file of clothing he had already torn off of Ryuuzaki. "It will take about a minute before the pill starts to take effect and then it will be at least 5 minutes before it takes full effect, but until then I'll be sure to keep you pleased."

Beyond inched his hand lower and lower, he had just about reached Ryuuzaki's member when.

'**BAAAANGG!!!!!!!'** A loud explosion sounded off.

"What the Hell was that?!" Beyond yelled, the explosion interrupting his fun.

"MASTER BEYOND! AN ANGEL HAS ATTACKED!! IT'S GYAAAAAH!!!!" The transmission from the intercom set throughout the castle got cut off and static sounded out.

"Sunnuvabitch!! Interrupting me like this...I'm gonna flay that angel like a fish! Don't worry Lawli, I'll be back before the drug wears off, so just wait for a few minutes." Beyond then ran out the room and down the hall.

"Now's my chance..." Ryuuzaki grabbed the light blanket off the bed and used it to cover his nudity. "I have to get out of- GHEH?!" Ryuuzaki stopped right in his tracks and fell to the floor. "Wha...what is this?" He started shivering uncontrollably. A surge of heat overtook his body, but for some reason he still shivered.

Ryuuzaki heard small explosions and the sound of rubble collapsing.

He stood back up wobbly, "It...must be the pill...I didn't think it would work this well so soon..." Ryuuzaki's vision was already beginning to blur, and it was hard for him to walk.

'**BAAAAANNNGGGGG!!!!' **Another loud explosion went off.

He stumbled forward and hit the wall, he began using it as a crutch to continue his forward progress. "Have to...keep...moving..." Ryuuzaki was panting heavily now as he walked. The loud blasts that he heard were now muffled thumps. His legs felt like they had lost all their strength and could not carry him. The only way he was able to keep advancing was his incredible willpower.

"Hah...hah.....hah.....hah..." Ryuuzaki lost his ability to speak to himself, he could only pant heavily and slowly stagger forward.

'**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNGGGG!!!!!!!!' **a huge explosion went off, but it sounded to Ryuuzaki as only a quiet drum beat.

The explosion made Ryuuzaki's legs finally give way and he fell to the ground. His body shivered powerfully. He wrapped the blanket tighter to himself and hugged his body with it. He attempted to stand up again, but could only make it up a few inches before falling back down onto his behind.

He couldn't move anymore, the drug had taken full effect. He tried crawling, but that also failed. He was stuck in that spot.

"MUMUMAAAAMMM!!!" Ryuuzaki heard a faint muffle.

"...Voice...?" Ryuuzaki looked up to the direction of the muffled voice's source.

Ryuuzaki's vision had blurred so much he could only see a black blobbish figure advancing towards him.

"MUUMUMAAAAKI!!!" The muffled voice called out again.

"...Who...?" Ryuuzaki struggled to make out what the figure was that was heading towards him.

"MUUMUZAAKI!!!" The voice began to get clearer as the figure got closer.

"...My...Name...?" Ryuuzaki continued to strain his eyes to focus themselves and make his ears relearn how to hear.

Ryuuzaki's weakness made it a strain just to look up and he soon had to give up on that and let his neck rest.

"RYUUZAKI!!!" The voice sounded out clear this time.

"THAT...VOICE...!!" Ryuuzaki looked up, but before he could see anything two arms flew by him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"RYUUZAKI! I finally found you!"

"Light...!!" Ryuuzaki's voice was weak, but it was enough to be heard by the man who embraced him.

"Ryuuzaki!" Tears began to stream down Light's face, "I'd thought I'd lost you!"

"Ligh-URK!" Ryuuzaki suddenly felt a massive surge of pleasure jolt through his body. "GET OFF!!" Ryuuzaki screamed as loud as he could and shoved Light off of him. He wrapped his arms around himself to try and stop the feeling pulsating through him.

"Ryu-Ryuuzaki...?" Light motioned his hand forward to try and touch Ryuuzaki again.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" Ryuuzaki yelled as loud as his strained body allowed.

"Wh-why?...." Light's arm dropped to his side and he turned his head downwards. "Do you...not...love me...?"

Ryuuzaki didn't answer, he just sat there shivering and holding himself tightly.

"I see...your silence is enough...my love **is** one sided..."

"NO!!" Ryuuzaki cried out and with all his strength reached out and grabbed onto Light. Once again he felt a surge of pleasure fire through his body, but he endured it.

"Light, I...love you!" Ryuuzaki said in his strained voice, all the while panting heavily. "But...you can't...can't love me..."

"C-can't love you? What the Hell do you mean? How could I not love you?" Light was taken aback by Ryuuzaki's declaration.

"Because I...I...I CAME FOR HIM!!!" Ryuuzaki screamed, tears starting to stream down his face.

"Wh...what? What's that mean Ryuuzaki?"

"The...demon...who captured me...he...sexually abused me...and I CAME FOR HIM!!!"

Light couldn't believe what Ryuuzaki was saying. This was the worst possible outcome for what happened.

"I...couldn't stop myself...I just...I came for him!" Ryuuzaki cried hard, the depression he was feeling now was suppressing the effects of the pill.

Ryuuzaki expected Light to forgo him, he expected Light to just leave him, he expected Light to hit him and leave forever.

"IDIOT!" Light yelled and wrapped his arms around Ryuuzaki. He pulled him in tightly as though he thought he would lose him again. "No matter what happens you can't get rid of me now. You've locked me up and thrown away the key. I'm not leaving you for any reason!"

Ryuuzaki's heart stopped, his breathing stopped, his mind was run to shambles. There was no way Light could have said what he just said. Nobody could reply to what Ryuuzaki said with what Light said.

"You...can't be...serious..." Ryuuzaki said still astonished by what Light said.

"Of course I'm serious. I'm always serious when it comes to how far I've fallen for you. I don't care if I have to face all of Hell's demons, I will not let anyone steal you away from me."

Light's kind words, his loving embrace, it was like some fairy tale come true.

"NNG!" Ryuuzaki finally felt the effects of the pill again. His body trembled in Light's embrace as wave after wave of pleasure crashed upon him.

"Ryuuzaki...you're shaking."

"I...was...drugged...Nng! ...Your touch...it's...so hard to bear! The drug...amplifies...my sense of touch...it makes...me...feel pleasure..."

Light looked down at Ryuuzaki's nudity and saw that the raven haired man was hard and had a strand of fluid dripping from his tip.

"Light...my body...feels...like it's on fire!" Ryuuzaki gripped Light's arm tightly with his hand. "Nng...ah!"

"It's okay Ryuuzaki, I think we have time enough for me to take care of that for you." Light gently curled his fingers around Ryuuzaki's member.

Ryuuzaki's hips involuntarily bucked forward, wanting more of Light's touch. Light softly stroked Ryuuzaki, but it caused massive amounts of pleasure for Ryuuzaki because of the pill's effects.

"Nnnah! L-Light...!!"

Light bent down and put his lips around Ryuuzaki's member.

"AAH!" The surprise of the action made the former detective involuntarily cry out.

Light sensually licked Ryuuzaki's tip before taking his whole member into his mouth.

"Nnghaah! Light!! AH!" The amplified pleasure flowed forcefully through Ryuuzaki's body, even at such a slight touch.

Light began moving up and down, making loud slurping noises.

"UAH!! AH! AAAH! NNNGHAAH!!" Ryuuzaki couldn't contain his voice, the pleasure was intense and wonderful. "OH! GOD!! LIIGHT!!" Ryuuzaki came immediately into Light's mouth.

Light drank down the fluid that Ryuuzaki's member expelled. "Is that better?"

"Y-yes...hah...hah...it was...hah...incredibly good..." Ryuuzaki panted hard and felt exhausted. Luckily though, he no longer felt the pill's effects as intensely. Light releasing him had lessened its potency greatly. He felt strength returning to his legs, and his vision gained greater focus.

"Ryuuzaki, come with me, we have to hurry. Solariael is providing distractions to the demons in this castle so we-" Light got cut off.

"WHAT?! He-He's fighting them ALONE?! We need to get him out of here fast or he's going to die! Beyond will slaughter him!" Fear for Solariael's existence rose up in Ryuuzaki. He knew what Beyond would do to anyone he didn't like.

"Al-alright, let's hurry then." Light grabbed Ryuuzaki's hand and led the way, running down the hall and going down a flight of stairs. "We just need to reach that window down this hall and-!!"

Suddenly the floor beneath them gave way and they came crashing down until they reached the bottom floor...right where the battle was taking place.

"LIGHT! RYUUZAKI!!" Solariael yelled out concerned that they would be killed.

"Ah, so **that's** Lawli's lover-boy." Beyond said observing the brunette male who fell with the raven. Beyond was still standing in the back, away from the fight. He had yet to attack and had gained interest on how powerful the angels were.

Solariael had been fighting bravely. He held his own against all seven of the deadly sins by himself. He hadn't been able to defeat any of them, but at least he had not been defeated either.

"It's been fun to watch you fight, Mr. Angel, but now that Lawli is here with his boyfriend I'm afraid I'm gonna have to kill you now. Lust, Wrath, Sloth, Gluttony, Pride, Envy, Greed! Pull back and allow me to kill this pathetic creature." Beyond commanded the sins with authority.

"YES SIR!" All the sins said in unison and retreated behind Beyond.

"Heh, you sure have guts, you just watched me fight all seven of the physical manifestations of the deadly sins, and you're willing to fight me alone? That is impressive confidence you have." Solariael took a fighting stance, ready for Beyond to attack.

"Yes, I am confident, but then again I am unbeatable."

"Bring it on then."

"NO! DON'T TRY TO FIGHT HIM SOLARIAEL!!" Ryuuzaki yelled out the warning to try and persuade the angel against the fight.

"Too late to warn him Lawli, he's mine now!" Beyond rushed towards Solariael at an incredible speed and delivered a glancing blow to Solariael's abdomen. The angel was able to respond, but not nearly fast enough to retaliate or dodge completely.

"You're fast, but you'll need more than that!" The angel thrust his elbow straight down and hit Beyond in the back.

Beyond coughed up some blood, "KYAHAHAHA! Not bad, angels truly are strong. But, I haven't even begun to fight." Beyond summoned that ungodly speed and was immediately behind Solariael. He threw a punch and knocked Solariael several meters back.

"GAH!" Solariael cried out when he was hit. "Like that's enough to stop me!!" Solariael immediately thrust his hand forward and several large blue bolts of lightning shot from his hand.

"TOO SLOW!" Beyond said as he dodged each arcing bolt. "I'll show you true speed and TRUE POWER!!" Beyond's bloodlust could be sensed in the air, he rushed forward at his victim and thrust his hand at an angle, leading with his fingertips.

"AAAARRRGH!!!" Solariael shrieked in pain as Ryuuzaki's hand tore through his chest like paper and appeared out his back.

"KYAHAHAHAHAHAA!!! Now you see true strength!!" Beyond grabbed Solariael with his other hand and hurled him into the wall beside where Light and Ryuuzaki had fallen to.

Light and Ryuuzaki were completely speechless. Beyond had dispatched with the angel in mere moments and made it look easy.

"L-Light...Ryuuzaki..." Solariael's voice sounded from beside them. He pulled out small square box with buttons on it and hit one of them. The flying dune buggy came into the castle through one of the holes in the wall and straight to where Solariael laid. "Take this...and leave...GO NOW!"

"But...what about you?" Light asked the angel.

Solariael stood up, "I'm gonna take them all out, just take the vehicle and go!"

Solariael gave the two lovers the controller he used to call the vehicle.

"Hurry, go now!" The angelic being commanded.

"Al-alright..." Light and Ryuuzaki got into the vehicle and drove it out of the castle.

"Do you really expect me to just let them leave, Mr. Angel?" Beyond asked casually, obviously not troubled about Light and Ryuuzaki trying to escape.

"Of course not, but I'm going to get rid of you."

"Get...rid of me?" Beyond asked questioningly, "KYAHAHAHAHA!! That's funny, how do you propose to do that? In case you already forgot, I'm the one who put that massive hole in your chest."

"Try me." Solariael replied simply.

"Fine, Lust, Wrath, Sloth, Gluttony, Pride, Envy, Greed! I will kill this angel, you go get my captive back!"

"YES SIR!!" All the sins replied in unison and began to head towards the hole the two lovers left through.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD LEAVE?!" Solariael roared loudly. His wings stretched out, the energy that bound the thick strands of energy together dissipated and they became like tentacles. Each of these pure energy tentacles grabbed onto one of the sins, with one left to grab Beyond.

"As if this could hold me," Beyond chuckled. He then yanked as hard as he could, but could not move Solariael or break the grip of the tentacle. "What the HELL?! LET GO OF ME!!"

"No way, I'm their protector and I really like those two. THERE'S NO WAY I'D LET YOU GO YOU BASTARD!!!" A massive plume of light radiated from Solariael. "I'M SEALING YOU ALL AWAY WITH ME!! My life will be forfeited to wrestle with you for all eternity, but at least **YOU LOSE!!!**"

'**CRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!'** The massive fortress collapsed into the ground. It began to sink into the ground, the black fortress was emanating massive amounts of light from the inside.

"No way...he's...sacrificing himself..." Light said watching the incredible spectacle before him.

As the last of the castle sank into the ground Ryuuzaki and Light heard one last Hellish scream come from Beyond.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews to those of you who are following along.  
Yes, Solariael is dead. Sad times for my angel. But at least L was saved right? Be ready for chapter 18 when Light must return to his duties.  
~ThorW


	18. Family troubles, and a fangirl?

Author's comments: Hey everyone, i gots an update. Yaaay! *dodges knives thrown at him for takin so long*  
Yeah, sorry about the long wait, but I was really swamped with stuff i had to do. But now that school's coming to an end I'll have a whole summer before college to update, yay me. So without further ado enjoy this (short) update.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When even the heavens cry, a true tragedy has occurred,  
Around the world the fall of an angel could be heard,  
A noble sacrifice to save two men from Hell,  
Led to the angel finally being felled.

When the last of Beyond's massive castle had sunk into the ground, Ryuuzaki and Light piloted their vehicle back to Heaven to inform the others of Solariael's fate. They arrived at the building where Light and Solariael got the vehicle.

"Welcome back…where is the angel who went with you?" The heavenly being asked noticing that the brunette male returned with another mortal instead of the angel he left with.

"Unfortunately…he's dead." Light said grimly.

"Wh-what? Y-you must immediately speak with the other angels! Wait here, I'll contact them." The man quickly turned and grabbed a phone from the wall.

Light and Ryuuzaki took a seat. Light had given Ryuuzaki his pants so the man would not be nude, but they were both still half naked. They waited, nervous about what kind of repercussions they may have to face, and the stares that were brought on by their lack of clothing brought them no comfort.

Finally, the angel Gabriel arrived, "Light, Ryuuzaki, please come with me." The angel led the two to the largest building in Heaven, the castle where many of the Gods and angels resided.

The two mortals were led to a large room where there was a circle of angels sitting around them. Gabriel floated up to his seat at the center, directly across from the door. "Fellow angels," He said when he reached his seat, "Our brother Solariael, has fallen in the line of duty."

The sound of murmurs went around the group of angels. "Quiet please. We have gathered here to question what happened to our brother, we shall learn of his undoubtedly noble fall so we may chronicle it and so we will not forget him."

Both Light and Ryuuzaki let out a sigh of relief when they learned that there would be no punishment for getting into so much trouble and letting Solariael die.

"Please, tell us about what happened." Gabriel said after a moment.

"Of course…" Ryuuzaki said and began to divulge the story of his capture, his torture, his rescue, and Solariael's sacrifice.

When the story ended Gabriel spoke, "Although I am forlorn for the loss of, not only a comrade, but a friend, I am proud to have known someone who fought so valiantly and risked himself for others." The rest of the angels murmured in agreement with Gabriel.

When they stopped conversing Gabriel spoke once more, "Now, for the next order of business, we must choose a new guardian for these two, Light's mission is not over yet."

"Sir!" A beautiful female angel stood up, "I wish to volunteer myself." This angel had long black hair, a pair of black glasses, and a resilient look in her eyes. She was wearing battle armor and a sword at her hip.

"But Aurelia, do you really think they'll need your kind of strength with them?" Gabriel objected.

"Sir, with the evidence we were presented with, we can conclude that Lucifer lost some of his most powerful demons. I believe he may retaliate and these men will need a powerful angel with them if he does."

"Perhaps…alright, if this is what you want to do I will allow it."

"Thank you sir!" Aurelia said and saluted.

"Aurelia, please accompany Ryuuzaki and Light to the teleporting station."

"Yes sir!" Aurelia jumped down next to the two men, "Please come with me so you may continue with your mission. But of course before that we can stop at your house and you may get some clothes for yourself."

Ryuuzaki and Light nodded and they walked out of the building. A few seconds after they left a portal opened and they stepped through it. They were at Ryuuzaki's front door now. "Alright guys, go get ready to leave, and don't take too long."

"Thank you Aurelia-kun." Ryuuzaki said and opened the door. The two men entered the house and closed the door. Ryuuzaki let out a heavy sigh, "I never thought something like this would happen."

"It's okay Ryuuzaki." Light said comforting his lover, "It's not your fault."

Ryuuzaki gave Light a quick kiss, "Thank you." Ryuuzaki started to kiss Light again, but it was broken.

"Mmah, Ryuuzaki, we have to get dressed and leave or Aurelia may get angry with us."

"Let her get angry, I want time with my Light-kun." Ryuuzaki said bluntly.

"I want alone time with you too, but we have to hurry or she may barge in here."

"But Light-kun, it's been so long." Ryuuzaki whined in protest.

"Jeez, you're just like a little kid sometimes." Light said while rubbing his forehead in annoyance, "Listen, I promise you that we'll have plenty of alone time later, but for now we have to continue with the mission."

"Alright fine, but you better keep your promise."

"Yeah, yeah, I will. Now let's go get some clothes." Light said and walked down the hallway to his room.

The two quickly changed into new clothing and went to the door. As Light turned the handle…

"Oof!" Aurelia fell to the ground.

"Aurelia?" Light questioned, "Were you listening at the door?"

"Oh um…kinda." The female angel smiled out of embarrassment.

"Why were you doing that?"

"Oh well…I had heard that you two were lovers and I was curious about how true that was…"

"Why didn't you just ask?"

"To be truthful…" Aurelia grinned widely, "If I had asked I might have never gotten this picture." The angel held out a digital camera with a picture of Ryuuzaki kissing Light.

"H-how did you get that?!" Light gasped and went to grab for the camera, but Aurelia pulled it away too quickly.

"You two don't pay much attention when you're being all lovey with each other do you?" Aurelia said and flew up out of reach to keep Light from taking her camera.

"Apparently not, now would you please give me the camera?"

"Of course not, this is gonna be my computer's new background."

"WHAT?! No, I demand you give me the camera."

"But this was the whole reason I volunteered to be your guardian."

"You mean, instead of wanting to protect us you just wanted to get pictures of us kissing?" Light began seething with anger.

"Well of course I want to protect you, but I really really wanted to see some hotness between you two." There was a big smile across Aurelia's face and sparkles in her eyes as she talked.

"I believe this is what they call a 'fangirl.'" Ryuuzaki said putting his thumb to his lip.

"Yup, I watched you two when you were on Earth and there were so many times when I was like, 'KISS HIM, RAPE HIM, DO SOMETHING!!' But now it's okay because you're together and I have full access to you. Now I want more pictures, maybe in more provocative poses and with more skin showing…Ryuuzaki take off Light's shirt and get on top of him."

"…Okay." Ryuuzaki said and began unbuttoning Light's shirt.

"R-Ryuuzaki, stop!" Light pushed the raven away from him.

"Aww, come on Light, I really want more pictures!" Aurelia whined. "Besides I promised my friends on the internet I'd get some hot pics of you guys and I need more than just one!"

"You hear that Light-kun? I don't think we should let our fan base down."

"Ryuuzaki…" Light gave Ryuuzaki a stern look to let him know that it was not going to happen.

"Light-kun, I believe that we have a moral obligation to provide pictures for-GHAH!" Light punched Ryuuzaki square in the nose to stop his rationalizing of taking the pictures.

"Unless you want me to hit you **much** harder, I suggest you shut up Ryuuzaki."

"Oooh! That was a really good one!" Aurelia said holding up her camera with the new picture of Light punching Ryuuzaki.

Light's eye began to twitch, "Can we stop this nonsense and just get back to the mission?" He was quite fed-up with the angel and the raven by now.

"Fine…Really Light, you're no fun. You need to lighten up."

"I agree Light-kun, perhaps you'd feel better if we go to the bedroom?"

**WHAM!**

Light punched Ryuuzaki in the stomach this time, "Hopefully that will knock the wind out of you long enough to shut you up for a while."

"Maybe…for a little while…" Ryuuzaki said in shallow breaths, "…You didn't have…to be so rough…"

"Sorry Ryuuzaki, but I'm a little stressed with Aurelia right now and you aren't helping."

"But like I said, if we went to the bedroom I could relieve that stress." Ryuuzaki said while regaining his breath.

"Okay, you, I'm ignoring now." Light said pointing to the former detective. "Can we just go now?"

"Alright, alright, let's go." Aurelia said in a bored tone.

The group walked a few yards away from the house and a portal opened for them. They stepped through and were at the teleporting station they had first left from. Since Aurelia was with them they were allowed to leave immediately, instead of having to wait their turn.

They walked into the teleporters and were in Japan once more. Light looked around and recognized the street they were teleported to. It was only about 4 km away from his former home on Earth. He expected that they would be heading that way and began walking in that direction, but was stopped.

"Light-kun, we are going in the opposite direction."

"Huh? But my mother lives in that direction."

"…Just…follow us…" Ryuuzaki said and turned to walk.

"Wait, Ryuuzaki. I need to know…before you were captured…what was it you were going to say to me."

"…I'll tell you when Aurelia-kun leaves."

"What?" Aurelia interjected, "Oh come on, you can let me know."

"Please Aurelia-kun, this is personal."

"Okay, but I expect you two to pose for me after this mission."

"If you will let us be alone then we agree."

"Huh? Ryuuzaki, I don't want to agree to that!"

"Would you like to know what I was going to say?"

"Well…yes."

"Then you pose."

"Argh, fine." Light couldn't believe Ryuuzaki actually took Aurelia's side.

"Awesome, I'll go set things up in Heaven. Here's the GPS all set for you, just follow it and you'll find Light's mother." Aurelia gave Ryuuzaki the GPS. "Okay, I'll see you two in Heaven for your photo shoot, see ya later." Aurelia smiled, saluted, and vanished in a burst of white light.

"I'm starting to hate her." Light said after Aurelia left.

"It's nothing to get upset about, she's just a little…over-energetic."

"You're too kind Ryuuzaki."

"Perhaps, but it can't be all bad can it Light-kun?"

"Of course not, it's one of the many reasons I'm with you." Light said smiling. Little did he know Ryuuzaki only agreed to take the pictures because **he** wanted to take them too.

"Alright Light-kun, I'll tell you what I was going to say before." Light readied himself for Ryuuzaki's words, "I wanted to say that I don't want you to do this mission."

"What? How could I skip this mission? It's the most important of them all! I have to help my family!"

"I know!" Ryuuzaki paused for a moment, "I know you want to help your family, but…this will be the most dangerous mission you will be faced with."

"What does that matter? I want to help my family, I want to finish the missions, and I'm willing to put myself at risk to-"

"I KNOW!" Ryuuzaki yelled so loud that even the mortals walking past the two apparitions stopped and looked around to try and find the source of the sound they heard. "I know you're willing to put yourself at risk to help others, but I'm not quite as willing. I finally have you with me and I don't want to let you go. It may be selfish, but I don't care. The only thing that matters to me right now is that you are with me and safe. So…I'm apprehensive about this mission."

"Ryuuzaki…" Light hadn't thought that Ryuuzaki was this worried about him. If anything he thought he was more worried about himself, but it seemed that Ryuuzaki was far more worried about Light's well-being.

"Light, I don't want you to leave me."

Light pulled Ryuuzaki close to himself and clutched him tightly. "Ryuuzaki, I promise you that nothing will keep me from staying with you. I don't care if it's demons or if the Gods themselves try to keep me away, I will not leave you."

"I hope so…" Ryuuzaki said while hugging Light back.

"Okay Ryuuzaki, even if this mission is dangerous, it has to be done." Ryuuzaki knew that meant that Light wanted him to keep directing them to Sayu and Sachiko.

Ryuuzaki took a look at the GPS and began walking toward their destination. After a few minutes of walking Ryuuzaki stopped, "Here we are."

Light stared wide eyed at the building before them. It was a mental hospital. "So this is what happened to them." Light said somberly.

"Yes, when your father died, you and Sayu were all your mother had left. The fact that you died so soon after your father did sent your mother into a spiraling depression. She soon became paranoid that Sayu would die just to leave her alone, so she began to shun her. Sayu on the other hand has handled it better. She has accepted that you and your father are dead and cannot return. However, she quit her job and hasn't looked for a new one. She's spending most of her time here at the hospital helping your mother and in any free time she has she mourns you and your father's deaths."

Light clenched his fists and attempted to punch the building, but his ghostly hand just passed through it. "Damn it all…It wasn't supposed to end up like this! I didn't want to bring all this pain to people, I wanted to bring them happiness. DAMN IT!" Light hated that this was the outcome of all his work toward creating the perfect world. There was so much he regretted doing now that he had seen how horrible things turned out to be.

"Light-kun I know this isn't what you wanted for the world. You wanted to try to create a world filled with peace and without criminals, but you didn't think of the consequences. But I'm sure you can help your mother get over this."

"Thanks…I hope you're right."

"Come on, let's go inside." Ryuuzaki and Light entered the building. Everyone inside, doctors, nurses, and patients, wore white clothing. The two heavenly spirits walked down the hallways examining the different people within the building as they walked. They eventually reached the room Light's mother was in.

Sachiko was sitting in a wheelchair, doing little more than staring at a wall. She had a blank expression on her face and her eyes seemed to hold no soul within them.

"Ryuuzaki, is this…all she does when she's alone?" Light asked after a quick observation of his mother.

"Yes, she periodically will use the restroom or eat, but not often. The only difference in what she does is when Sayu comes to visit her."

"Then we'll wait until my sister gets here and I can see how my mother acts around her." Light took a seat, crossed his arms, and waited for his sister to arrive.

Ryuuzaki also chose to take a seat and wait, but he was a little less enthusiastic. "Light-kun, do we really have to wait until Sayu arrives?"

"Yes, I want to see what she does differently. And besides that, I'd like to see how my sister has changed." Light's voice was soft and his sorrow could be felt in his words.

Ryuuzaki chose to stop talking and wait in silence with Light. Although he had no true family to speak of during his lifetime, Ryuuzaki **did** understand how Light felt.

They waited patiently for about 20 minutes before Sayu arrived. "Hey mom, how are you feeling today?" Sayu smiled cheerfully.

Light examined her physical appearance, "Well at least she looks healthy." Sayu's appearance hadn't changed much, her hair was longer, but it was well kempt, and she had nice clothes on.

"So mom, what do you want to do today? How about we play a game?"

"I don't want to." Sachiko said lacklusterly.

"Oh come on, we should try to have some fun together." Sayu continued trying to get her mother to cheer up.

"Why should I? You'll just leave me too…" Sachiko said bitterly.

"Come on mom…I miss dad and Light too, but we have to try to move on."

"She's a bit of a hypocrite." Ryuuzaki said after Sayu's comment.

"Ryuuzaki, please refrain from interjecting your opinions right now." Light replied.

"Well, she said to move on, and yet she has been driving her life into the ground since you died."

"Even if that's the truth please be quiet for a moment."

Ryuuzaki sighed, "Fine."

"…I can't trust you, I can't trust anyone. Everyone just dies." Sachiko's bleak outlook on life was evident.

"Mom please-"

"Just go home Sayu. Leave me alone."

"Okay fine…but please, please get over their deaths. I love you mom." Sayu waved goodbye and slowly walked away.

The two waited a few more hours until Sachiko fell asleep. Ryuuzaki expected Light to want to immediately depart and do this mission, but instead the brunette male just stood there.

"Light-kun…are you alright?" Ryuuzaki asked after some time passed.

"Ryuuzaki…I don't want my mother and sister to stay like this…I have to help them. I know you said this would be dangerous, but I have to help them. I can't let their lives fall to shambles because of me."

"I thought you'd say something like that. Light, you have to be very careful. Your mother is in a fragile psychological state. Who knows what she'll do when you enter her dreams?"

"Ryuuzaki, don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Light attempted to calm Ryuuzaki's worries, but it didn't work too well.

"Light, I can't be calm about this. There's a lot of risk for you on this mission and I don't want you to be hurt or worse."

"Ryuuzaki, I promise you that I'll be back. This can't be any worse than when you got kidnapped and I got you back, so there's no way I won't be coming back."

"Just…please be careful." Ryuuzaki presented one last warning.

"I will…" Light placed his hand on his mother's forehead and began his journey into her psyche.


End file.
